MortìfagosEl Auge: La Maldiciòn de Una Fotografìa
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Porque siempre hubo asuntos pendientes entre los dos bandos. La verdadera historia de la primera Guerra...y el temido Auge. Una època de Oscuridad, pero la Luz persistirà. Continuaciòn de los dos fics: Mortìfagos; Tu dolor me causa Placer..."
1. Pròlogo: Reuniendo a la Orden del Fènix

**Mortífagos: El Auge**

**La Maldición de una Fotografía**

**1**

**Reuniendo a la Orden del Fénix**

Le cortó la lengua de un solo tajo.

El grito ahogó violentamente todos los sonidos que podrían existir en aquel momento. La sangre saliéndole a borbotones de la boca mientras abrazaba la comisura de sus labios pintándolos de muerte.

Se retorció como un cerdo, o eso es lo que le pareció a ella. El tiempo retrocediendo lento, unos pasos para mostrarle a una chiquilla de cabellos negros limpiándose las delicadas manos en el inmaculado vestido mientras miraba a una figura gemir ronca y retorcerse en el piso. Rostro de ángel, dulce. Mirada envenenada de insano placer sadista. Juego de niños imaginando su futuro.

Caminó alrededor, aun con la respiración agitada; las mejillas encendidas por el rubor de la furia que, más que deformar sus facciones, las enaltecían volviéndolas más aristocráticas. El rostro de una diosa en guerra.

Ojos grises, de luna fervorosa y fanática.

La furia corría por sus venas, la furia y la impotencia. Necesitaban información, más información ahora que casi tenían todo el poder; y he aquí que ni siquiera había alguien que pudiera darle algun estúpido que la contenga.

Alzó la mano, aún enguantada de negro con la locura en sus ojos. El hombre se retorció en el suelo, arrastrándose como un gusano para escapar. La valentía mostrada minutos antes había desaparecido del todo. Las piernas rotas aún le sangraban dejando un asqueroso rastro rojo, oscuro y pegajoso por el piso de mármol. Apretó la mandíbula. Hora de terminar.

¡Avada Ked…!

Basta.

Se detuvo en el aire, a medio camino de cortar por completo el ambiente tenso por la rapidez del ataque. No volvió la vista.

¿Y por qué se supone que lo voy a hacer?- protestó aún con la vista fija en el hombre retorciéndose en círculos tratando de huír- ¡Contestame! Es un estúpido que no ha dicho nada desde que lo trajimos- dirigió una mirada de odio al rastro de sangre por el que empezó a caminar- No hay nada que hacer con él más que…

Lestrange no contestó. Permaneció de pie en el umbral de la puerta aún manteniendo la vista fija en ella. Sabía que se detendría, y segundos después lo hizo volviendo la vista de pronto.

Tenemos información nueva- anunció sin cambiar la expresión tranquila- de tu primo- agregó y los McKinnon.

La mortífaga alzó la vista de pronto, deteniéndose por completo para volverla hacia él.

*******

Era una mañana diferente.

Dann McKinnon se despertó aquella mañana presintiéndolo, aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro.

La mañana había transcurrido normal, o relativamente normal. Se había despertado maldiciendo aquel despertador muggle, obsequio de una linda amiga de ojos vivarachos por su cumpleaños, no lo necesitaba, claro, pero había sido una cortesía, o más bien un favor que le había hecho a su hermana el aceptarlo.

Marlene.

Había desayunado cereal, "Pixie Puffs" mezclado con algo de galletas e hidromiel de postre, como siempre, había terminado la mitad por la prisa que llevaba para el trabajo, había ganado recientemente un ascenso y quería ser más puntual de lo que había sido en los últimos años. Miró de paso el retrato movible de él abrazando a una chica de pálido rostro y largo cabello negro, salvaje, cayéndole por los hombros, ambos sorniéndose, como los dos mejores hermanos que eran.

Ahora vivía solo, había sido lo mejor por el trabajo cerca del ministerio que tenía, aunque no por su compañía. Extrañaba las bromas, los cariños y los cuidados que su hermana siempre le había brindado, especialmente al morir su abuela.

Se apresuró aún más metiéndose un panecillo rápido a la boca mientras se repetía el departamento al que lo habían ascendido.

Departamento de misterios.

Se lo había ganado, años de trabajar en el Departamento de Legislación de Leyes Mágicas, redactándolas, corrigiéndolas y comprobando cada uno de sus procedimientos le había otorgado tal derecho. Estaba orgulloso.

Se peinó el ralo cabello parecido al de un chimpancé de pelo corto y se vistió la túnica más feliz para dirigirse al trabajo.

Se le hubiesen preguntado aquel día hubiese respondido que todo había sido completamente normal. Llegó, se encontró con Mafalda Hopkings, quien siempre le sonreía al llegar, Bletchen Crabbits le dirigió la acostumbrada mirada de celos que le enorgulleció más y Bernie, su amigo, le ofreció la acostumbrada taza de café con su mano temblante que le salpicó ligeramente la delantera de la túnica. Un día común y corriente.

Hasta que salió de allí.

La noche era fría, helada y lo notó al dar algunos pasos por el callejón que bordeaba aquel desierto lugar. Había querido irse por la red flu pero había comprobado con desagrado que se encontraba temporalmente bloqueada por alguna malas instalaciones. La mayoría había elegido a irse en escobas o apariciones conjuntas, pero él había optado por irse caminando; recordaba el que debía comprar un regalo para su hermana, que cumpliría años en dos días más…no podría haberlo pospuesto más. Sin embargo, ahora, sintiendo el frio y la oscuridad, comenzaba a arrepentirse.

Dan era un joven valiente, sin embargo, al sentir de nuevo aquel sentimiento de desolación, al tener de nuevo aquel presentimiento, supo que no se había equivocado.

Tenía el rostro pálido y congelado, el viento arremetía con más fuerza contra él. Se tapó el rostro con la bufanda de tejido rústico que tenía alrededor del cuello y se hundió entre su túnica y su ía los largos dedos entumecidos por el frio, pero continuó apretándolos contra el duro mango de la varita de olmo. Un repentino estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda en las sombras del callejón. Cerró los ojos deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas y nada más, aunque en el fondo lo sabía, y lo había sabido desde siempre.

La fría mano de la muerte se le cerró en la garganta cortándole la voz en aquel segundo. No podía decir nada, sin embargo se agitó bruscamente tratando de escapar de aquello que lo apresaba. Movimientos ágiles y fuertes, pero que no parecían servir de mucho.

¿Dan verdad?-preguntó de pronto una voz alta y fría entre las sombras de su inconciencia. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sabía quién era, a pesar de no ver nada más que una sombra esbelta caminando con paso contoneado hacia él. Una delgada y pálida mano se extendió apartándole algunos cabellos destrozados sobre su frente.- Si…eres tú.

Y rió. Una risa aterciopelada y loca, como ninguna que había escuchado antes. Zafó bruscamente del ahogo de quién lo apresaba por detrás dando un corto empujón, lo suficiente para que su voz, aquella voz furiosa hablara.

- Bellatrix Black.

Siempre sospechando de viejos delincuentes, siempre equivocándose. Ahora tenía, y lo sabía, a la razón más grande de todos aquellos asesinatos frente a él. La mujer se movió dando un ligero sobresalto debajo de la máscara blanca, pero para su sorpresa, rió de nuevo mirando alrededor como divertida.

Oh, bueno- siseó lentamente mientras movia su varita frente a ella- no tenía intención de matarte McKinnon, pero ya que sabes quién soy…- se acercó a su oído, la máscara desapareciendo en el aire- tendré que hacerlo.

Sé que eres una maldita puta asesina- susurró apenas con voz ahogada por el agarre, el rostro hermoso de la mujer endureció las facciones hasta tornarlas de un cariz peligroso.

¿Ah si?- preguntó retadoramente frente a él mojándose suavemente- Dime entonces…¿Soy igual de puta que tu estúpida hermana traidora a la sangre?- el bello rostro del joven perdió el poco color que tenía- Si…sé que aún está con vida McKinnon.

¡Déjala a ella maldita Pu…!

La puñalada le atravesó el cuerpo despertando a todos sus sentidos mientras la fuerza del dolor lo doblaba en dos para caer al suelo, no alcanzó a distinguir nada más, oscuridad, voces, risas….muerte.

Si, ya sé donde está McKinnon, lo sé y me complace que vas a darle mis saludos a tu estúpida hermanita cuando te la mande pronto al infierno- susurró deleitada mientras caía en la inconciencia total y el nudo de su cuello se envolvía con más fuerza hasta romperle el cuello como el de un muñeco sin ninguna vida.

Rodó por la colina debajo del puente que conducía a su departamento cuando los brazos se aflojaron y lo soltaron con una risa macabra resonando en la noche. el Profeta publicaría la nota al día siguiente. Sólo una noticia más del sensacionalismo, horror y comentarios era lo que significó para la mayoría de la gente de la Comunidad mágica que de seguro lo olvidaría al día siguiente, pero ninguno, a excepción de algunos, sabían lo importante que iba a ser para el transcurso de la historia…y de la Guerra.

Entre ellos, un anciano de barba plateada sentado en su escritorio tirando al periódico hacia un lado mientras el hermoso fénix de plumas escarlata como el fuego volaba hacia él esperando aquella instrucción definitiva.

Llámalos, Fawkes.

* * *

Leía.

El amplió salón estaba desierto, o eso es lo que parecía. Era un salón amplio, lujoso y bastante acogedor. La chimenea enorme era el único objeto que parecía en movimiento con vida, pero nada hacía notar la presencia de otro ser.

La hermosa chica leía. Era bastante joven y hermosa. Debería tener alrededor de 20 años, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Sus largos cabellos negros, le caían salvajes libremente sobre los hombros, rebeldes pero peinados de una forma que le hacía dar un aire aristocrático, con tirabuzones y ondulaciones. Era bastante delgada, esbelta y alta. Tenía los hermosos rasgos de su rostro relajados y al parecer también, al igual que sus enormes ojos de un verde suave, como el agua de mar, concentrados en el voluminoso libro que leía apoyado sobre su regazo.

Se había acurrucado en medio del enorme y grandioso sofá frente a la chimenea, dejando entrever, de una vez, sólo un poco de su cabello.

Un ligero ¡Pop! Detrás de ella y dio un leve salto al escucharlo. Aclaró la voz entornándola antes de hablar.

¡Oye!,¿que te pasa que no paras de asustarme? Ya te dije que te amo mi cielo pero no es para que siempre hagas eso ¿sabes?- preguntó la chica mirándo al joven por encima de su hombro dejando la lectura del libro- ¿Qué siempre me…? ¿Eh?

se quedó paralizada.

Un apuesto joven de ojos grises y rasgos finos estaba parado detrás de ella. Vestía una chamarra de cuero negro y ajustados jeans. Sus largos cabellos negros le caían hasta casi los hombros y de forma elegante sobre la frente.

El joven de ojos grises y enorme sonrisa encantadora sonrió aún más acercándosele.

Sabía que te alegrarías de verme, preciosa- murmuró con una sonrisa de lado- sabía que me extrañarías.

Marlene tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y lanzarse repentinamente en sus brazos.

¡Sirius!

Sirius sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos hasta que se separaron. La lógica, que caracterizaba a Marlene, volvió entonces repentinamente mirándolo.

Pero…¿qué haces aquí?

Repentinamente el rostro del ojigris pareció entristecerse y llenarse de preocupación.

Marlene…- habló modulando un poco la voz- tu, ¿tu no sabes que…?

No importa por qué estas aquí – lo ignoró Marlene con una sonrisa que le dijo a Sirius que no sabía nada en absoluto- viniste a visitarme y eso es lo que importa. ¿Quieres galletas y té?

Si- respondió Sirius educadamente pensando en que Dumbledore no le había dicho nada aún de la reunión de los miembros de la Orden en su casa, era mejor que él se lo explicara cuando llegara, pensó con lástima en su corazón- claro, pero…dime ¿Hiciste tú las galletas?

Si- respondió Marlene a la defensiva, su hermoso rostro tomando un cariz peligroso y retador a la vez ante la sonrisa de Sirius- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Entonces sólo quiero té, gracias- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa ladina- no olvido que en el colegio siempre fuiste una cerebrito pero para la cocina…

Para que lo sepas- respondió con altivez Marlene alzando arrogante el mentón- ya sé cocinar, y sin presumir..

Como siempre lo hacías…

Soy la mejor cocinera que ha habido en el instituto de cocina de Londres- agregó sin inmutarse.

Si, claro señorita Doña perfecta- se burló Sirius tomando un caramelo de los que había en un recipiente sobre la mesilla de té- siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo has sido…

Así es Señor Black, Sirius- respondió ácidamente Marlene con el rostro volviéndose cada segundo más retador y amenazante- así es.

No me llames así, preciosa- respondió Sirius alzando una ceja- sabes que no me gustó en el colegio y nunca me va a gustar como pronuncias mi nombre, además- agregó al ver que Marlene quería interrumpirlo-Donde está aquello de "¿Mi cielo?" "Sabes que te amo pero…"

¡No te lo decía a ti, tonto!- atacó Marlene haciendo que Sirius se hiciera un paso hacia atrás- ¡No te lo decía a ti!

¿Ah si Hermosa?- preguntó Sirius- y ¿entonces a quien?

A mí- contestó detrás una voz profunda que hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran y que miraran hacia una de las esquinas del salón.

Un joven estaba parado allí. Era bastante alto, casi igual que Sirius; tenía el cabello castaño oscuro casi negro y fulgurantes ojos azules que parecían iluminados, iguales a las aguas oscuras del mar en el sol. Mirada fría y rasgos finos. Vestía una túnica sencilla pero bastante seria y elegante. Buen porte. Llevaba una bandeja de plata bastante ornamentada que tenía unas tazas y un recipiente de galletas que parecían apetitosas. Miró con cautela a Sirius y avanzó hacia Marlene. Parecía haberse quedado un momento escuchando antes de hacer notar su presencia.

Y ¿Quién es él para…?- preguntó Sirius que había perdido ligeramente el color dirigiéndose hacia Marlene.

Es mi novio, Ben Fenwick- replicó Marlene con voz arrogante recibiendo la bandeja y dejándola en la mesa obligando a Ben a sentarse mientras ella se ponía de pie.

¿Novio?- preguntó burlón Sirius mientras reía- no me digas preciosa mía que ya andas buscando a novios por aquí y por allá…¿Dónde quedó la preciosa mia que se sonrojaba nada más mencionar la palabra "noviazgo"? Vamos, dime ¿Dónde quedó?- rió de nuevo- No querrás ahora que te digan que eres una especie de…"Mujer fatal" ¿o si?

¿Quién es este- señaló Ben con la voz más profunda y rígida a Sirius con el pulgar encima de su hombro?- tipo? ¿Y por qué te habla como si fueras..?

No es nadie- respondió Marlene con una sonrisa sarcástica hacia Sirius- Sirius Black,- aclaró- es del colegio, o sea no fue nadie. – Aclaró de nuevo al ver la duda en los ojos de Fenwick- fui la única tonta que no se enamoró de él en el Colegio, y es por eso que me odia.

¿Ah si?- preguntó retadoramente Sirius encarándose hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios- Y entonces dime…¿Quién fue el primero que…?

¡Oh, por Merlín!- exclamó Marlene acalorada levantándose- ¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez por todas? ¡Fue un maldito error! Ahora te lo digo ¿si? ¡Error! – y agregó rápidamente al ver que Ben parecía algo perturbado y confundido- ¡No, no, no es nada de lo que piensas Ben!

Yo fui el primero en su vida…- murmuró Sirius malignamente pasando por su lado con una perversa sonrisa- ¿Cómo te queda el ojo ahora Fenwick?

¡Basta!- gritó Marlene perdiendo la paciencia hacia Sirius- ¡Bien, en primer lugar quiero que te vayas de aquí!

Señaló la puerta con el pie tocando rítmicamente el piso mirando furiosa al ojigris que se levantó y caminó hacia allí para salir sin antes seguir murmurando:

¡Bueno, bueno Fenwick y recuérdalo, el Primero!

¡Fuera!

Sirius salió campante con las manos en los bolsillos y paso lento sin borrar la sonrisa. Marlene cerró la puerta de un golpe cuando estuvo afuera.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó rápidamente Ben mirando a la chica que se había quedado como en trance mirando la puerta.

- Si- contestó Marlene con voz todavía aletargada como si pensara en voz alta. Ben alzó las cejas y la chica pareció depertar mirándolo- ¡Pero no, no, claro que no! ¡ Bueno si, pero…¡No es lo que piensas!

- Entonces dime lo que pienso- cruzó los brazos el joven mirándola fijamente. Marlene bufó y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios. Hubo una pausa y habló.

- Fue mi primer amor- susurró la chica tomando un cojín de su lado y mirándolo sonriendo tristemente- en el colegio.

Ben suspiró sin poder disimular su alivio. Sonrió divertido.

-¿Un "Primer amor"?- preguntó sonriente- ¿Aquellos primeros amores tontos del colegio?

- No fue tonto para mí- respondió Marlene frunciendo algo el entrecejo con una voz seria- Creo que mis sentimientos no son tontos en lo absoluto ¿sabes?

- Oh, claro, claro- añadió apresuradamente Ben tomándole de las manos- lo siento, no quise decir que…bueno, tu sabes, me hizo gracia que tú y aquel…con la facha que tiene…

Marlene se ruborizó.

Si, claro- añadió ella sonriendo de nuevo y pensando en el aspecto rebelde que había tenido Sirius- lo mismo había pensado en el colegio. Éramos diferentes, de hecho…- pareció pensativa- demasíado. Dos polos opuestos. Nada en común- Rió repentinamente- Él blanco y yo negro…el rebelde y yo una estricta en las reglas, él divertido y yo lo suficientemente tímida para no decirle y ni siquiera admitir que siempre me había gustado, su físico, su rebeldía, sus hermosos ojos grises…Ben carraspeó incómodo tratando de llamar su atención- pero claro- añadió Marlene despertando de sus recuerdos- era un viejo amor de adolescentes simplemente, y todo acabó en séptimo, cuando me fui para seguir mi futuro…

Que era yo- completó melosamente el apuesto joven acercándosele más y tomándole de la barbilla suavemente. Marlene pareció incomodarse pero se dejó llevar.

Si, que eras tú- asintió- y te encontré, de cierta manera…

Se iban acercando, mucho hasta que sus alientos se rozaban, casi podían rozarse y…

¡Hola Chicos!

¡Emmeline!

Marlene se abalanzó hacia la joven abrazándola con una sonrisa inmensa y separándose del agarre y del posible beso que estaba a punto de recibir. Ben sonreía también aunque parecía menos feliz mientras las dos chicas se abrazaban y saltaban como dos niñas.

Lo siento- dijo una voz detrás de ellas que Ben reconoció con molestia como la de Sirius- ¿No interrumpimos nada verdad?

No, nada Black- contestó Ben con sarcasmo fulminado con la mirada al ojigris- nada, nada…

Ok entonces- respondió éste con aquella sonrisa retadora y burlona en los labios que hizo que la sangre de Ben empezara a hervirle en las venas. Ciertamente comenzaba a odiarlo.

Pero- alzó la vista Marlene alarmada mientras veía que varios magos más aparecían en el salón- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos vienen a visitarme hoy? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Emmeline alzó sus vivarachos ojos azules hacia Sirius que le hizo una señal de asentimiento.

- ¿Nadie – tartamudeó Emmeline indecisa- pero …nada…nadie…nadie te dijo nada sobre…Dan?  
Marlene abrió los ojos horrorizada.

******************

El salón estaba lleno de personas, todas con rostros serios pero apenados. No se escuchó nada más que la voz del anciano de larga barba plateada acompañada de un suave sollozo entrecortado de fondo durante mucho tiempo. Albus Dumbledore al fin había explicado lo que necesitaba: El reunirlos de nuevo, una vez más, pero no tan rápidamente como creía haberlo hecho antes, con premura formando una precaria organización rápida la primera vez, sino algo más fuerte y algo más organizado; porque ahora era diferente, el Mundo Mágico estaba a punto de experimentar horrores que no había conocido antes, y tenían que impedirlo.

No- dijo de repente una voz profunda pero decidida que hizo que todos levantaran la vista hacia allá. Bones, Edgar Bones había hablado. Un miembro del Ministerio de magia. Alto, ojos de un azul intenso y duro, cabello rubio castaño corto. Tenía el gesto frío- no voy a arriesgarla por una cosa así.

Edgar- habló un Joven que parecía de menor edad que él. Tenía el cabello color paja- tienes que comprender que Amelia…

Eh dicho que no- cortó friamente él- no voy a arriesgar a Amelia por una tontería como "querer salvar al mundo siendo los héroes"- Sirius le miró con rencor apretando la empuñadura de la varita-así que no cuenten conmigo para aquello.

Dumbledore había llegado junto a Elphias Doge, un hombre de cabello blanco que le hacía parecer un diente de león. Se veía furioso. Todos parecían estar confundidos y reticentes a decir algo.

Es una situación urgente!- dijo a su lado Doge levantándose hacia ellos- ¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Una guerra! ¡Esto es una guerra!

Elphias…- murmuró Dumbledore tranquilamente pero él no se calló

¿Quieren dejar de pensar en salvar sus tontos cuellos por nada más que estar calientitos y a salvo escondiéndose hasta donde puedan? ¡¿Creen que al final todos saldrán vivitos y coleando nada más que por no luchar y hacer que todo se quede como está? ¡Qué se le puede llamar a eso?!

Todos parecían estar sorprendidos pero reflexionando. James, de la mano de Lily de pronto la miro y ella le sonrió. Ambos comunicándose en silencio.

Cuenta con nosotros- dijo James hacia Dumbledore aún sosteniendo la mano de Lily que tenía el gesto apacible pero que sonreía levemente asintiendo- y con Canuto también- miró hacia el ojigris- ¿no es así Sirius?

No me lo perdería por nada- contestó Sirius con una sonrisa y miró hacia Remus a un lado- ¿Y tú Lunático?

Remus parecía pensativo, pero asintió seguro.

Vamos a hacer lo necesario- contestó apacible, algunas líneas formándose leves en su rostro joven.

¡Perfecto!- exclamó Sirius- Y con Colagusano también…- miró alrededor- ¿Dónd rayos está? ¿Alguien lo mando por bebidas o algo? - El chico de cabello color de paja levantó la mano con una leve sonrisa.- pero bueno cuenta también con él- contestó Sirius – y con Sturgis también ¿no es así?

¿Venir aquí en vez de quedarme con mi madre?- preguntó el joven de cabello color paja- ¡Estaría bendecido!

Bones avanzó repentinamente un par de pasos hacia delante y todas las risas murieron al instante.

Voy a protegerla- dijo de pronto mirando hacia Dumbledore quien le sostuvo la mirada y lo sostuvieron así, como comunicándose en silencio.

Estará en buenas manos entonces- contestó Dumbledore y Edgar asintió retrocediendo un paso y desapareciendo al instante.

No vamos a dimitir- dijo la voz de Hestia Jones, una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros, liso y mejillas rosadas mirando hacia un joven algo mayor de rasgos duros a su lado.

Por supuesto que no lo haremos- dijo él mirándola a ella y ambos asintieron con Dumbledore.

Y no vamos a renunciar- añadió repentinamente la chica de ojos vivarachos y cabello castaño adelantándose hacia ellos.

Por supuesto, estamos en esto- añadió a su lado Ben Fenwick con mirada segura.

Será divertido- dijo la voz de Frank Longbottom apartándose el cabello de la frente, un poco más largo que lo general sonriendole a la chica rubia a su lado que le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Por favor, Frank- replicó Alice- ¡Es algo serio!

Lo sé, pero ¿No me vas a decir que no te gusta el peligro?- replicó hacia ella- no es por eso que te casaste conmigo?

Me casé porque sabes cocinar bien los mariscos- dijo Alice sonriente hacia él que le tomó la mano y la besó de pronto, Alice se sonrojó y miró solemne hacia Dumbledore y los demás- Cuenten con nosotros.

Los mejores aurors del Ministerio- añadió Frank y Alice le dio otro codazo leve sonriente.

Voy a luchar- añadió una voz suave de repente y todos miraron hacia el sillón donde se sentaba Marlene.

No, no Marlene- dijo la chica de ojos vivarachos inclinándose hacia ella con pena- no, tu no vas a luchar aquí, será peligroso.

Por supuesto que no lo va a hacer- dijo Ben con algo de severidad mirando a todos desafiante inclinándose tambien- no lo vas a hacer Marlene…

Lo quiero hacer- murmuró Marlene su voz algo cortada todavía.

No, va a ser peligroso y….- añadió Lily- era tu hermano él que…

¡QUIERO LUCHAR!- gritó de pronto levantándose de allí y sorprendiendo a todos- ¡No voy a quedarme sentada aquí mientras Dan….Dan….! ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡No Dumbledore!- se puso frente a el anciano que la miró con intensidad como cuando miraba a Bones- ¡Usted lo sabe Albus! ¡Lo sabe! ¡Mi padre se lo dijo! ¡Mi padre se lo dijo antes de morir y no voy a quedarme así porque si!!

Dumbledore asintió.

Si es tu decisión.

Es mi decisión luchar- dijo ella con firmeza aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se escuchó dos sonidos de desaparición y se volvieron hacia ellos. El lugar donde Caradoc Dearborn estaba se encontraba vacío.

Siempre supe que era un cobarde – susurró Sirius.

La Orden del Fénix se reunía de nuevo.

******************

**Oh, y qué les pareció? Ahora me dedico a escribir caps más largos…y publicar menos seguido, pero creo que lo prefiero así. ¿Primer cap qué dicen? ¿Me siguen? ¿Comentarios? Hoy es mi cumple…30 de enero ..¿Algún reto? Ya les cuento la historia de cada miembro de la Orden…**


	2. El juego antes de la Cacerìa

**Mortífagos; El Auge: La Maldición de una Fotografía**

**El Juego antes de la Cacería**

" La Luz permanece, no importa cuánta oscuridad haya a su alrededor".

R. B.

"_La luz permanece, no importa cuanta oscuridad haya a su alrededor". _

El pensamiento resonando en su mente con la voz de su abuelo sonó terriblemente verdadero en aquel momento, tan diferente a las veces en la que la rememoraba para darle paz…ahora, más que nada, le transmitió una especie de terror, una especie de algo frío recorriéndole el cuerpo, tan diferente a tantas veces que se lo había repetido…tanto que prácticamente la impactó.

Al fin lo había entendido.

Se levantó de la cama con los ojos aún enrojecidos. Había sido una imbécil, una tonta.

Encontró las pantuflas de peluche rosa unos metros más allá, no le importó tener que caminar hasta allá descalza sobre la alfombra, como tantas veces se lo había evitado, siempre tratando de permanecer dentro de las reglas, dentro de los establecido, dentro de lo correcto…. No. Ahora era otra. Marlene McKinnon había muerto y nacido de nuevo el mismo momento en el que le habían dicho sobre Dan. Ahora se sentía capaz, fuerte, y sobre todo sentía aquella especie de hormigueo, esa sensación que rara vez recordaba haber sentido, y ¡ Siquiera lo hubiese sentido! No estaba del todo segura, quizás en Hogwarts…. Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba consciente, plenamente consciente de que había aceptado a pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix desde muy joven, pero aquella primera vez sin el mínimo de experiencia del que había creído poseer le había enseñado a que el asunto iba de otro lado. Ya no era así. Lo correcto, lo ético, lo moral, las reglas de la Sociedad y sus propias reglas iban a ser cuestionadas y puestas a prueba…algo en su interior le decía que así sería, aunque en aquel momento no sentía miedo, ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, no creía estar mejor, de repente, las fuerzas, las ganas y todo lo que siempre la había caracterizado y más; habían aparecido inundándola con fuerza.

Se puso las pantuflas de peluche y luego se las sacó tirándolas hacia un lado quedando descalza sobre la alfombra mientras sonreía divertida y se dirigía hacia la puerta para bajar a ver a los "miembros" de la Orden del Fénix, James, Lily, Remus,Edgar, Frank y Sirius….sus queridos amigos.

* * *

- ¿Creen que esté bien?- preguntó con voz angustiada la chica de grandes y vivarachos ojos negros mirando hacia los rostros de todos los sentados en el comedor. Las gruesas cortinas de azul brillante habían sido corridas por completo y puestas con un fuerte hechizo anti- intrusos que había conjurado Edgar Bones, luego de aparecer repentinamente minutos después en el mismo salón donde antes se habían reunido. Todos se echaron miradas uno al otro, pero nadie parecía atrever a decir nada.

- Está bien- dijo la voz varonil entrando hacia un lado del salón, que hizo que Emmeline alzara la vista sobre el hombro para ver a Ben Fenwick entrando cargado de libros en el salón- Solamente déjenla sola. Es todo.

- No creo que eso sea lo que ella quiera- murmuró Sirius dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia Fenwick que se la sostuvo desafiante sin perder un mínimo del control en cargar con la docena de libros.- Fue su hermano el de la desaparición, por si no te has dado cuenta , Fenwick- aclaró en voz más alta, Remus le miró de lado con al parecer, una muestra de curiosidad y sorpresa, dándole un ligero codazo al que no atendió, porque agregó- no creo que la conozcas lo suficiente para saber lo que quiere o no Marlene.

- Me parece que eres tú el que no la conoce bien, Black- respondió Ben dejando sobre la enorme mesa los pesados libros que cayeron con un ruido sordo. James de pie hacia un lado de Sirius carraspeó ruidosamente.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, la conozco desde que salió de Hogwarts, y ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. – Sturgis se pasó una mano por el pelo color de la paja con nerviosismo, pareciendo indeciso si decir algo o no, o si tomar alguno de los libros que Ben había puesto sobre la mesa o quedarse del lado de Sirius- Por algo soy su Novio ¿No crees? Tengo que conocerla bien. Cualquiera en mi lugar lo haría.

Sirius empujó la silla con brusquedad abriéndose paso hacia Fenwick que parecía permanecer firme ante lo que decía y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro, haciéndolo más atractivo.

- ¿Así que supones que un simple flirteo de un par de meses te da el derecho de decidir lo que es bueno o no para Marlene?- preguntó Sirius con brusquedad enfrentándosele cara a cara- ¿Piensas que saber un par de cosas sobre ella te da el derecho de hacer lo que te venga en gana?

- Sirius- advirtió con voz tranquila Remus a su lado poniéndole una mano al hombro para detenerlo- basta.

- ¿Así que supones- continuó Sirius sin dar la menor atención a la advertencia de Remus- que tú sabes más que todos nosotros para decir que esta o no bien para ella y qué es lo que quiere o no quiere?

- Sirius, cálmate- dijo ahora la voz de James que parecía algo impresionado por la reacción del ojigris y que lo miraba con sorpresa.

- Si, lo creo- contestó Ben con sencillez sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Sirius avanzó aún más hasta quedar a centímetros de Ben, ambos bajaron las manos hacia los bolsillos que contenían sus varitas.

- Basta- dijo una voz profunda, severa y fría que hizo que todos volvieran la vista hacia la figura envuelta en una gruesa capa que había aparecido en un lado del salón y que movió la varita a su alrededor lanzando chispas en el aire que chocaron con el techo abovedado y se perdieron en la oscuridad- ¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como un par de Críos?

Edgar Bones dirigió una mirada fría hacia Ben que pareció comprender algo y apartó inmediatamente la vista de Sirius al parecer de nuevo interesado en los libros que había traído.

- ¿No ha bajado?- preguntó Edgar repentinamente dirigiendo sus ahora ojos ambarinos hacia Emmeline que abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Negó con la cabeza ahogando un suspiro lastimero que pareció rozar al sollozo. Edgar permaneció con la vista fija unos segundos antes de bajarla y hacer aparecer con una onda en el aire de su varita una serie de pergaminos que se extendieron sobre la mesa.

- Así que tampoco a ti te importa lo que pueda sucederle- comentó Sirius acercándose a Edgar que alzó la vista arqueando las cejas hacia él- Y supongo que estás de acuerdo con Fenwick de que lo que quiere Marlene es paz y tranquilidad….más que el apoyo de sus amigos.

Ben alzó la vista y por primera vez Sirius le vió aflojar un poco la expresión. Sus ojos ambar, tomando un contorno que reflejaba algo parecido a la ternura y la compasión. Desarmó de cualquier ataque que Sirius pensaba hacerle.

Si- contestó con la misma voz profunda, soltando inmeditamente un suspiro- Supongo que recuerdas, Sirius, como era Marlene cuando estábamos en Hogwarts ¿Verdad?

Eh…Si, bueno, claro, claro que lo recuerdo- contestó Sirius algo titubeante pero tratando de sostener aquella mirada penetrante que tenía Bones, que francamente le incomodaba- ¿ Por qué me lo preguntas?

Entonces- continuó Bones sin inmutarse en lo absoluto- supongo que recordarás todas aquellas veces en las que discutieron, aquella en la que le echaste pus de bulbotubérculos, aquella en la que la plantaste en el baile de navidad….aquella…

¡Vale, vale!- interrumpió Sirius exasperado- ¡Dime de una vez Bones, a donde quieres llegar, pero sin rodeos!

Ella nunca lloraba- apuntó Edgar de una sola vez- no al menos en público. Siempre ha sido fuerte, demasíado. Quizá más que todos los que estamos aquí.

Sirius permaneció repentinamente en silencio. Conocía a Marlene. La conocía en Hogwarts, la había conocido allí. Ella iba a Ravenclaw y él a Gryffindor, y siempre habían vivido peleándose, por todo, siempre como dos polos opuestos. Pero había olvidado realmente que la conocía en aquel aspecto que siempre le había sorprendido. Su fuerza.

- Tienes razón- asintió Sirius calladamente alejándose por un momento hacia una de las enormes ventanas del salón. Edgar Bones permaneció por un segundo en el mismo lugar y luego, soltando un suspiro, volvió a mostrarse interesado en los pergaminos. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

* * *

- ¿Así que ya se enteraron?- preguntó la voz aterciopelada de gusto soltando una carcajada que resonó por todo el enorme y lujoso salón. La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se recostaba en el sofá frente al fuego. Cerró los ojos con languidez sintiendo el calor invadirle el cuerpo, el del fuego y el de la excitación- delicioso.

Rodolphus Lestrange cruzó el salón con aquella parsimonía que lo caracterizaba, pero Bella, mirando por encima del respaldo del living, le vio que a diferencia de otras veces, aquella sonrisa invisible había aparecido en su rostro, en sus atrayentes ojos de un verde amarronado. Presintió lo que estaba por decir antes de que lo hubiese dicho.

- El señor Oscuro no los quiere muertos- informó poniéndose de pie detrás del respaldo, resbalando sus manos por los hombros desnudos de Bellatrix que volvió a sonreir y cerrar los ojos soltando un ligero gemido. Hacía que perdiese el control.- aún.

Los ojos grises se abrieron en la oscuridad reflejando el fuego de la chimenea que inexplicablemente subió la intensidad.

¿Aún?

Eso dije.

Bella soltó otra carcajada, mucho más fuerte, mientras rodeó el enorme sofá para reunirse con su marido, al que entrelazó las manos en el cuello. Se sentía feliz, tremendamente feliz y excitada.

Hora de Jugar.

*********

- Dumbledore dijo que debíamos ser cuidadosos- advirtió Bones mirando a todos los magos y brujas a su alrededor.- ha habido muchas más desapariciones extrañas últimamente, y con la de Dann…- pareció un poco cansado- se confirman nuestras sospechas de que quieren eliminar a todos los que se oponen a su régimen.

- ¿Régimen?- preguntó Frank Longbottom mirando a Alice a su lado- pensé que esos locos solamente eran un grupo de fanáticos amantes de los Sangres Pura.

- Por lo pronto lo son- contestó Edgar pasándose una mano por el corto cabello rubio castaño- al menos para la mayoría de los miembros de la comunidad mágica, aunque no ciertamente para los familiares de los desaparecidos.

- Un minuto Edgar- interrumpió James alzando la mano hacia Edgar- tú dices que esos locos que se hacen llamar "Mortí…" algo….

- Mortífagos- corrigió Lily a su lado.

- Eh, si, si, eso- apuntó James agradeciéndole a ella con una sonrisa- dices que esos "Mortífagos" (¡Qué estúpido nombre!) son los mismos que atacaron hace diez años al ministerio ¿O me equivoco?

- Esa es la idea en general- contestó Edgar.

- ¡Pero bueno! Soltó James sonriendo repentinamente- claro que no podrían ser ellos…¿No recuerdan todos-miró hacia todos los que estaban a su alrededor- a aquel que mandaron a Azkabán por estar implicado en aquello? ¡Si era un hombre mayor! ¡Y eso que era en aquellos tiempos! Se supone que todos fueron compañeros de ese tal…¡Rayos! ¡Siempre se me olvida aquel nombre…! Lord Valemort….Voneimart….VaGlebott…

- Vublebott- añadió Sturgis divertido soltando una carcajada que fue seguida por las risas de todos los magos.

- Lord Voldemort- corrigió Edgar, que parecía el único que no había caído en reirse.

- ¡Eso, precisamente!- exclamó James- ¡ Bueno, entonces todos fueron al mismo curso…hace ¿Cuarenta años?

- Aquí huele a viejo- comentó Sirius en voz baja y algunos rieron. Ben le dirigió una mirada severa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Entonces no pueden ser ellos- dedujo James desordenándose el pelo- claro que no…¿Cómo iban a secuestrar y matar personas un grupo de viejos que deberían más bien pensar en la jubilación?

- No es tan simple-contestó Ben levantándose de la mesa- verás, James…

- No son los mismos- interrumpió la voz delgada al lado de James- son otros ahora.

James alzó la vista hacia Lily, como todos, pero parecía confundido e inmeditamente preocupado.

¿Lily?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Estas bien?

Son otros- replicó Lily- ahora no son ellos, dejaron su lugar…lo ocuparon otros.

¿Otros?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Edgar, Lily y Remus que parecían los únicos en comprender- ¿Cómo quienes? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus hijos- contestó al fin Edgar y Emmeline ahogó una especie de grito de sorpresa por la revelación- sus hijos y…otros.

No entiendo nada- comentó en voz baja Peter, metiéndose repentinamente en la conversación, parecía encogido en el asiento del fondo- ¿Cómo que otros? Sus hijos? ¿Y quienes más?

Hace tiempo que seguimos la pista a muchos- contestó Ben, que parecía paciente con Peter, abrió un voluminoso libro que estaba marcado con una lujosa cinta color dorado- tiempo atrás...

Aquella primera vez- dijo la voz del fondo que hizo que todos levantaran la vista. Era la primera vez que Caradoc Dearborn hablaba. Sirius se movió inquieto emitiendo una especie de gruñido de disconformidad. Dumbledore había aparecido media hora más tarde que Dearborn desapareciera, trayéndolo con una actitud diferente a la que le había visto, Sirius, adoptar cuando se había explicado el plan. Ahora parecía decidido y seguro.- que peleamos.

Dearborn había estado en la primera batalla, aunque parecía increíble. Era muy joven, sólo un poco mayor que Sirius, James y los demás, y, sabía él, había estado en la primera batalla con muchos otros guerreros expertos, por pura casualidad, aunque había permanecido defendiendo su valor.

Los extraños pero hermosos ojos de Caradoc dieron una vuelta completa por todos los miembros de la Orden, ojos violeta, raros. Pareció distinguir cuándo hablar.

Habían muchas sospechas en ese entonces- explicó con un suspiro- familias enteras, amas de casa, escritores, aurors…hasta equipos de quidditch.

¿Pero quien demonios va a sospechar de un equipo de quiddich?- preguntó Sirius con escepticismo- tendría que ser un loco como Crouch por ejemplo…

Pero entonces hubo más pistas- siguió Dearborn mirando intensamente a Sirius antes de dirigir su atención a un libro que sacó de la montaña que tenía de lado. Parecía conocerlo de memoria- y dimos con ellos.

Señaló el libro y Sirius, James, Frank y Alice parecieron sorprenderse repentinamente.

"Genealogía de Magia…."

¿Crees que son de…Familias de Sangre Pura?- preguntó James con sorpresa- ¿Pero que…? No, no Caradoc…yo conozco a los sangre Pura…

De hecho eres uno- señaló Sturgis a su lado.

..Y…- miró a Sirius a su lado que parecía repentinamente ausente- sabemos que son unos idiotas fanáticos con aquellas reglas de Sangre Pura y todo eso…pero…¿A ese extremo?

¡Imposible!- exclamó Frank meneando la cabeza- creo que basta de Hidromiel para ustedes…lo que tienen que hacer es buscar en los registros criminales anteriores…ya saben….Criminales, magos oscuros de verdad…¿Qué es eso de culpar a….?

¡Vaya!- exclamó Peter a su lado acercándose a Bones que ojeaba el libro marcado y subrayado por todas partes- déjame ver a quienes acusan….

A mi también- dijo interesado Sturgis- ya me muero por ver a Malfoy en la "Lista Negra"…

Son capaces- dijo de pronto Sirius que pareció de nuevo atento- lo sé.

Oh, Sirius…ese caso es especial- comentó James- ya sabes…con la familia que tenías….sin ofender…

Continúa

Pero más que una familia parecía….

Por eso lo digo, lo que parecía y lo que eran, era distinto.

¡Waw! ¡Aquí está Malfoy! ¡Ja,ja,ja!- rió gustoso Sturgis exaltado- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Y los Yaxley..! ¡Y aquí tenemos a los Rosier…ja,ja,ja!! ¡ Y los Burke! ¡NO! ¡Los Bulbstrobe! Ya se lo merecían…ese tal Parkinson también….Ese tal Nott nunca me agradó…¡Rayos! ¡ Los Lestrange?! ¡Imposible! ¡ Y también los….eh…Black?!

¡Dame eso!- quitó Sirius el libro de manos de Sturgis, con tal fuerza que casi le arranca la hoja y leyendo rápidamente- ¿Por qué rayos mi familia está en la lista negra y no están de ninguno de ustedes? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Bones? ¿ y tú Dearborn? ¿Y tú Fenwick? ¿Parece que tengo una cara de mago tenebroso evidente no?

Es complicado- explicó con aire paciente Caradoc quitándole el libro- tuvimos que tachar la mayoría de los nombres…mira, no están los Potter…

Gracias Caradoc amigo- agradeció James.

Ni tampoco los Podmore…

Un placer para mí, ja,ja,ja.

Ni tampoco los Fenwick…

Claro que no- comentó orgullosamente Fenwick riéndose de la expresión de Sirius.

Ni tampoco los Bones…

No.

Pero con los Black….eh…

Me caías bien, Dearborn, en serio- comentó Sirius con rencor- pero esas…

No es por ti, es por Regulus- interrumpió Dearborn de una vez mirando incómodo hacia los lados con sus ojos violeta.

¿Qué?- se sorprendió Sirius- ¿Qué mi mi…hermano es un….? Siempre fue un maldito perfecto pero eso de…no! ¡Estan locos!

¿Los Lestrange?- preguntó la voz de Remus que parecía pensativo tras leer la lista en el libro- y que los hace pensar que…

Su padre empezó- explicó Bones- o eso creemos. – Ocultó una mueca de lado que pareció evidente, parecía no querer tocar el tema- Frío, severo, duro, estricto. – Suspiró profundamente- demasíado en mi opinión. Fanático Sangre Pura. Lo tuvimos en la mira desde el principio.

¿No tenía dos hijos?- preguntó la chica de Ojos azules y mejillas rosa que había aparecido en silencio minutos antes pero que se había limitado a escuchar. Parecía un poco más pálida de lo habitual- Rodolphus y….Rabastan?

Así es- respondió Caradoc mirándola a ella ahora directamente- los dos criados con las mismas costumbres, creencias, reglas…familia acomodada. Heredaron todo, todo, incluso creemos que también…

La costumbre familiar mortífaga- interrumpió Bones que parecía repentinamente enfermo.

De ellos no me extrañaría- comentó Sirius con mirada ausente de nuevo- estan todos locos. Son unos malditos fanáticos. Mi madre quería que fuera como uno de ellos.

Todos permanecieron en silencio viéndolo fijamente. Sirius valoró la situación y pareció armarse de valor.

Los conocí en aquella "Perfecta"- se burló con una sonrisa amarga- velada de compromiso de…Bellatrix.

James le dirigió una mirada de compasión.

- En un principio iba a casarse con Rabastan, el menor- relató con voz ausente- según sé ambos iban a Slytherin, ambos estaban en séptimo y ambos tenían esas retorcidas ideas Sangre Pura- rió amargamente- recuerdo que a mi madre y a mi querida tía Druella estaban encantadas…lo planearon todo…durante un año.

- Un minuto- interrumpió Emmeline con sus grandes ojos vivarachos encogidos en una mirada de desconcierto- yo creía que tu pri….perdón yo….

- Dilo con confianza.

- Bueno, yo creía que tu prima- Emmeline se encogió un poco- Bellatrix…estaba casada con Rodolphus, el mayor ¿ o no?

- Por eso dije en un principio- replicó con otra sonrisa amarga Sirius que parecía igual de enfermo que Bones que tenía una mirada ausente ahora- hubo una recepción multitudinaria para el compromiso…aquel día…y al día siguiente…dijeron que se iba a casar con su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué?!- soltó Hestia sorprendida, sus mejillas pintándose de color rosa intenso- Un minuto…no entendí o….¿Dices que se comprometió con Rodolphus al día siguiente de su compromiso con Rabastan?

- Eso dije- aclaró Sirius- vaya Hestia, veo que aún no conoces a mi " Querida Familia" del todo.

- Espero no conocerla, con todo respeto- respondió Hestia sentándose con calma, demasíado sorprendida por todo, una arruga le apareció en la frente.-con esas referencias…

- ¿Y Rabastan lo aceptó así como así?- preguntó Emmeline incrédula- ¿No me vas a decir que no dijo nada nada más porque era un matrimonio arreglado?

- Realmente no lo sé, creo que le molestó, como a cualquiera que conozco…supongo. Que un día esté contigo y que al día siguiente esté con tu hermano…tal vez no y la olvidó rápido. Después de todo, como dijiste, era un matrimonio arreglado.

- Tal vez son los dos muy parecidos- sugirió Hestia- demasíado parecidos. A Bellatrix le gustó uno…y como el otro era igual, entonces no notó siguiera la diferencia entre uno y otro. Y Rabastan la olvidó tambien, y asunto arreglado.

- No la olvidó- dijo una voz delgada que hizo que todos volvieran la vista hacia la chica de cabello, ahora, rubio caminando hacia ellos. Ben se levantó rápidamente.

- Marlene- exclamó- no, tu no…no deberias estar aquí.

- Rabastan era totalmente diferente de Rodolphus- explicó ignorando al joven que trataba de sostenerla como pudiera- físicamente se parecen mucho. Los dos tienen aquellos mismos ojos verdes amarronados, aunque uno más oscuro que los del otro. Pero todo lo dema´s es distinto, diferente. Rabastan era inteligente, impulsivo, sagaz y de reacciones rápidas. Rodolphus era todo lo contrario. Pensativo, inteligente, Frio- Marlene miró al vacío ausente por unos segundos- No se podía ver expresión alguna con él. Todo era ausente…todo era…algo oscuro y sin sentido para quien no lo entendiera. Madurez. Eso fue lo que a ella le gustó, su madurez, su forma de ver todo…su poder. Y bajo la decisión de Rodolphus, ambos se casaron. No podían haber elegido mejor.

- ¿Ma…Marlene?- preguntó Emmeline mirándola extrañada- ¿ Y qué sobre los mortífagos? ¿Tú crees que ellos son…?

- No estoy segura de ello- respondió sensatamente Marlene apartándose el cabello rubio rebelde del rostro pálido- pero siendo Rodolphus…estoy segura de que así es.

- ¿pero como los conoces?- preguntó Sirius caminando hacia ella- ¿Cómo conoces lo que hicieron…como conoces a los Lestrange?

Marlene Suspiró.

- Porque Rodolphus y Rabastan son mis primos- contestó con voz cansada.

Emmeline, Hestia, Lily y Alice ahogaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Todos parecían sorprendidos.

Pe…pero…¿lo son?- preguntó Sturgis incrédulo- no puedo…

Sabes que todos los sangre Pura estamos emparentados- explicó Marlene con una sonrisa- ¿No es así, querido Primo segundo por Matrimonio, Sturgis?

Sturgis sonrió.

Así es prima segunda.

Entonces, los hijos podrían ahora estar cumpliendo las órdenes del que fue jefe de sus papitos- apuntó Frank…parece una teoría interesante.

¿Y que de los otros?- preguntó Peter con timidez- ¿no decían que había otros más que estaban en aquel grupo?

Los hay- dijo Lily con tristeza- siempre los hubo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Recuerdas a Avery?- preguntó Hestia hacia Peter- y a aquel grupito molesto de Slythetins? ¿A Mulciber, a Malfoy y a..a….- miró a Lily- y a Snape?

Todos permanecieron ahora en un profundo silencio. No había nada que hacer, lo sabían, y por una vez todos parecían ahora ausentes, pues habian escuchado aquellos nombres, aquellos que siempre habían estado presentes de alguna manera en su vida. Siempre. Y ya no había marcha atrás. Tenían que luchar, luchar y enfrentar aquellos asuntos pendientes con algunos de los que creían que no enfrentarían nunca. Cada uno guardando un secreto, un deseo…una razón. Familias, Amigos y lejanos pasados se enfrentarían al fin…hasta el final.

Bones se levantó firme y miró a todos los presentes. En su mente la imagen de su hermana de rubio cabello platinado. Lo haría por ella.

Es hora de luchar. Vamos a dividirnos para espionaje y ataque.

El juego antes de la cacería comenzaba.


	3. Repartiendo Obligaciones

**Mortífagos; Auge: La Maldición de una Fotografía**

**Repartiendo Obligaciones**

- Nos dividiremos. Y creo que primero..- Comenzó Bones agitando su varita en el aire y haciendo aparecer de la nada un grueso libro de tapa negra y hojas amarillentas saliéndose por los lados- deberíamos darnos nuestras posiciones en…

- Si me permites hacer una sugerencia- interrumpió Fenwick alzando la voz y mirando repentinamente a Sirius - me parece que tenemos un problema de organización primero…vestimenta y

Sirius arrugó el entrecejo pareciendo furioso y tomándose una gran bocanada de aire

El hombre de capucha negra cayó de rodillas al piso, produciendo un ruido sordo que apenas alcanzaría a oirse a unos centímetros en circunstancias normales, pero que resonó claramente en aquel silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el salón. Expectación.

Bellatrix dejó escapar un suspiro leve alzando ligeramente la vista para mirarlo.

- Gracias , Mi Señor.

El hombre de buena constitución y firmeza se levantó con un suave y elegante impulso del piso, la máscara apareciendo de nuevo frente a su rostro mientras lo hacía. Pero aún así Bellatrix pudo ver aquella tenue sonrisa imperceptible apareciendo en él, mezclada con aquella atracción irresistible que le tenía. Supo que había conseguido lo que quería. La punta de la exquisita túnica negra, como la noche, se arrastró ligeramente mientras se ponía a su lado y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero mientras veía.

- Bellatrix.

Soltó un suspiro tenue que se perdió en la espesura del silencio y se levantó con paso ligero.

- Entonces tendremos que infiltrarnos en todas partes, veamos- consultó Bones mirando a través de los intelectuales anteojos que se había puesto. Consultó el largo pergamino que tenía entre las manos- veamos…necesitamos espías en….el Ministerio de Magia, San Mungo….

- Pero quién va a infiltrarse en San Mungo?- preguntó Sturgis rascándose la cabeza y destrozándose la cabellera color de paja- Un idiota lo haría…no creo que haya "Información vital" por allá ¿No?- sonrió escéptico, pero nadie sonreía- a menos que vayas con algunos de la oficina de enfermos mentales pero….

- Es importante ir por allá- comentó Alice y Frank la miró con intensidad para luego bajar la vista- muchos de nosotros podrían caer y..bueno…un par de mortífagos tratando de terminar con indefensos que defienden otras ideas no es buena idea.

- Oh, oh, oh!- exclamó Sturgis llevándose el dedo índice a la boca mientras reflexionaba- umm…creo que tienes toda la razón Alice…vaya! Si que eres una estupenda auror.

- Ok, también- continuó Bones carraspeando para llamar de nuevo la atención- departamento de Leyes mágicas…departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas…departamento de Misterios…creo que necesitaríamos muchos por allá.

- También necesitaríamos otros en demás instituciones…por ejemplo Gringotts…¿No te parece?- comentó Ben Fenwick mirando a Bones con una ligera sonrisa en los labios- por ejemplo..Gringotts, Hogwarts, Algunos equipos de Quidditch…

- Eso es lo mio- contestó emocionado James llevándose la mano al pelo- ¡Waw! Trabajar de infiltrado en un equipo de Quidditch…suena interesante.

Lily soltó una alegre carcajada.

- También necesitaríamos a personas en Hogsmeade…sería un buen blanco para ataques, supongo- comentó Ben leyendo con prisa toda la larga lista de lugares que la pluma encantada de Bones había estado apuntando en un pergamino- Y también en muchos pueblos semimágicos…Umm….El valle de Godric…También el lago de Folkness…mmmm….

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Hestia poniéndose a su lado con una bandeja llena de tazas humeantes de chocolate y otra que llegó flotando a más no poder de panquecitos y cosas dulces - pareces preocupado.

- mmm….- respondió Ben sin dejar de leer- también en muchos otros puntos….el asunto se complica.

- ¿Cómo de que se complica?- preguntó Emmeline con curiosidad mirando a Bones en busca de una respuesta, también parecía estar cavilando, se rascó la barbilla ligeramente y contestó.

- Tiene razón.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Peter que había tratado de entender todo el enredo de miradas y preguntas sin conseguir respuesta- ¿qué quieren decir?

- Necesitamos a más personas- explicó Remus con voz tranquila quien se había sentado en uno de los sillones principales y parecía un tanto incómodo. También pareciendo pensativo- con todos los que estamos…no creo que consigamos la suficiente información que necesitamos. Requerimos cubrir todas las áreas posibles.

Emmeline Vance entró en la habitación de Marlene y ella la miró entre sorprendida y extrañada por la sonrisa de oreja a Oreja que llevaba. Se detuvo a medio camino de poder poner la túnica azul eléctrico en la cajonera y la examinó con calma, a pesar del dolor que aún sentía en el interior no pudo negarse a esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mirando a la chica sonreír sin dejar de ver encima del hombro hacia la puerta, le sorprendió que no viniera hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos para ofrecerle apoyo y abrazarla para llorar junto a ella, cosas que normalmente solía hacer en el pasado, en Hogwarts, donde había sido su mejor (y única) amiga.

- Oh, no puedo creerlo!- rió la chica de ojos vivarachos-¡En serio Sturgis decía que tiene la peor suerte del mundo…! ¡No me extrañaría que tuviera un mal de ojo!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Marlene- ¿Quién tiene la peor suerte del mundo?

- ¡NO, NO Y NO!- llegó la voz resonando por toda la casa- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!

Sirius entró tan repentinamente en la habitación que Marlene tuvo que llevarse rápidamente la bata blanca que descansaba sobre la cama encima de ella, que se encontraba con un fino camisón para dormir.

- ¡Oye!- gritó molesta tratando de cubrirse rápidamente- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no sabes tocar siquiera?

- No, no y no!- gritaba Sirius sin prestarle la menor atención, caminando de aquí para allá y agitando los brazos en el aire- ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO VOY A OBEDECER A FENWICK DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Emmeline rió con ganas llevándose una mano a la boca para contener la risa y seguidamente se escuchó un suave pero firme golpeteo.

- Disculpa Marlene- entró Ben Fenwick seguidamente disculpándose con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia ella. Miró a Sirius en tono reprobador- Disculpa, pero reglas son reglas, tendrás que hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?- preguntó retadoramente Sirius avanzando hacia él, enfrentándosele cara a cara.

- ¿Qué se va a negar a qué?- preguntó confundida Marlene, su pelo volviéndose de un claro color castaño, pero que nadie pareció notar- ¿Por qué entran todos en mi habitación así por que si?- miró a Ben arropándose más en la blanca bata- ¿qué esta pasando Ben?

- Vamos Benngy, dile que está pasando, dile, dile- exigió Sirius empujándolo y caminando hacia la puerta, pero no salió.

Ben avanzó hacia Marlene, dirigiéndole una intensa mirada de reproche a Sirius pero riéndose luego de lado al ver el pedazo de pergamino que sostenía con una mano.

- Verás- explicó hacia Marlene- hicimos una especie de…eh..sorteo.

- Fue trampa lo que hicieron Fenwick- acusó Sirius cruzándose de brazos- me apuesto lo que sea a que fue una bien planeada trampa.

- Repartimos los lados en donde creemos que podríamos necesitar infiltrados- siguió Ben sin prestarle atención- y, bueno…algunos- miró a Sirius- no se sintieron contentos.

- Si fue así es porque hicieron trampa- gruñó Sirius hacia Marlene- mira lo que me ha tocado y verás!

Alcanzó un pedazo de pergamino a Marlene. Sólo había una pequeña palabra escrita con caligrafía larga y perfilada.

Marlene no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Ayudante de Hagrid?- rió y tanto Emmeline como Ben ahogaron risas en si mismos. Sirius se ruborizó.

- Maldición.! ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre ponerme con Hagrid? ¡Por favor! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tendría que estar en alguna oficina importante del Ministerio por lo menos! ¡Ea! ¡Podría trabajar en la Oficina de Regulación de Leyes mágicas o…en la de Duendes de Gringotts o…o en la Oficina de Aurors, claro! ¡Sería un excelente auror! ¿Por qué no? O tal vez…por qué no? ¡En El departamento de Misterios! ¡Eso es lo Mío! ¡Si! ¡Sería un Innegable!

- Inefable, Sirius- corrigió Emmeline con una sonrisita alegre sentándose a su lado, sobre la cama.

- Ah, si, un Inefable…ya saben, esos tipos con todo eso de que no se sabe que coño hacen todo el día…y visten de negro y además son un misterio que atrae a las chicas…si…

- No te voy a …digo- carraspeó Ben con una voz seria- no vamos a colocarte en el Ministerio, entiende, tu familia es una de las más influyentes y conocidas en la Comunidad de Sangres Pura, te reconocerían en el acto. Además, no estamos para "Conquistar Chicas" Black, esto es algo serio.

- Pero podría cambiar mi aspecto por algún otro- repuso Sirius enojado- para existe la poción Multijugos, por si no lo sabías, Fenwick.

- Se mucho más de la poción multijugos de lo que podrías saber tú en cien años Black- replicó Ben mirándolo- Además- soltó sonriendo y agitando el papel que Marlene le alcanzó- te tocó sana y justamente y asunto resuelto. Fue un sorteo y punto. Y si me disculpas- sacudió la varita haciendo aparecer un sombrero en el aire- aún tengo seguir con el sorteo.

- ¡Rayos!- soltó Sirius caminando hacia un lado y viendo salir a Ben que se despidió con otra inclinación hacia Marlene y Emmeline- Bueno…está bien, supongo…pero aunque..- se rascó la cabeza como hablando consigo mismo- por lo menos supongo que si a mi me tocó con Hagrid- miró tristemente su pedazo de pergamino- entonces les habrá tocado cosas peores a los demás…estoy deseando ver a Colagusano o a Bones en sus trabajos con Filch…

- Ehh! Adoro lo que me ha tocado!- exclamó contento Sturgis con voz alegre saliendo del salón contiguo donde había entrado Ben segundos antes, con su largo cabello color de paja cayéndole sobre el rostro, dejando ver solamente la mitad-¡Mirad todos ¿A que no es estupendo? ¡Espía en el Ministerio de Magia!

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó Sirius bruscamente saliendo en dirección de las Escaleras para seguirlo- ¡No puede ser! ¡Fenwick!

Marlene y Emmeline rieron con ganas antes de que Sirius desapareciese rumbo a las escaleras para alcanzar a Sturgis. Un silencio repentino las invadió y Marlene se volvió de nuevo hacia la túnica azul eléctrica que había estado a punto de guardar.

- Es un caso ese chico, no ha cambiado nada- comentó en voz baja, como para sí misma. Emmeline se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- Para nada realmente- lanzó una suave carcajada al aire y repentinamente se volvió hacia Marlene con una mirada pícara- Y lo que sentías por él por lo visto no ha cambiado para nada, ´¿Eh, Lenny?

Marlene alzó una ceja deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ese comentario, eh?

- Yo, nada, nada- respondió Emmeline con sus ojos vivarachos volviéndose hacia el techo- nada que no puedas admitir hasta ahora.

- Emmeline- replicó Marlene bufando con voz cansada- en primer lugar…

- Sirius te gusta ¿a que si?

Marlene enrojeció tan vivamente que las mejillas de color rosa claro se volvieron de un tono rojo intenso.

- Claro que no- respondió bufando- acaso no sabes que ya estoy de novia? Es una inmadurez pensar algo así. Sirius fue y es un buen compañero, lo admito- Emmeline rió por lo bajo pero Marlene continuó- aunque nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien, también lo admito, pero, quedando absolutamente claros en todo…

- Siempre te ha gustado.

- ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de no interrumpirme? ¡Vaya Emmeline!, no has cambiado para nada, de veras.

- No- respondió con sencillez tumbándose por fin en la cama de Marlene y cogiendo un muñeco de felpa que había en un lado- sigo siendo tu loca amiga animada e inmadura de siempre…que no va a parar hasta verte casada y muy pero muy feliz…- sonrió- con Sirius.

- ¿Qué?- replicó Marlene- ¿No me oíste? Estoy de novia con Ben Fenwick y es todo.- se hizo un silencio por unos segundos en el que Marlene suspiró desesperada- ¿No vas a preguntar siquiera quien es?

- ¿Para qué si ya lo sé?- respondió Emmeline tomando otro muñeco de felpa en forma de hipogrifo de la cama y haciéndolo volar con la ayuda de su varita por el techo de la habitación- es el tonto frío calculador y serio de fulgurantes y hermosos ojos azules que no para de discutir con Sirius desde que llegó. ¿Tengo razón?

- Al menos admites que tiene ojos hermosos, gracias- respondió sarcástica Marlene sentándose en la cama a su lado- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a felicitarme?- preguntó con tono ofendido por la indiferencia de su amiga.

- No- respondió Emmeline sacudiéndose la melena del rostro- no hacen buena pareja.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera nos has visto juntos!- exclamó Marlene ofendida- Vamos Emmeline, por lo menos alguna frase amable bastaría ¿eh? ¿O no fuimos amigas? Si no lo dices voy a pensar que no te agrado en lo absoluto ahora que estoy en San Mungo.

- Esta bien, esta bien, Felicidades- felicitó con tono cansino Emmeline haciendo aterrizar el hipogrifo sobre una mesilla de noche en un lado de la habitación y seguidamente abrazando a Marlene- Pero conste que me gusta la pareja que haces con Sirius ¿si?

- ¡cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no tenemos ni las letras de nuestros nombres en común!- exclamó exaltada Marlene soltándose- ¡Emmeline!

- Ya,ya, pero sigo en mi lucha ¿vale? ¿O no me vas a dejar siquiera? ¿O no somos las mejores amigas?

Marlene paró en seco.

- ¿Las mejores amigas? ¿Después de…de…de…- apenas podía decirlo…a pesar de lo que te hice? ¿De todo lo que pasó?

- A pesar de eso siempre lo fuimos, Lenny- respondió Emmeline ahora si, abrazándola con ternura y pena. Con consuelo. Marlene se abrazó de su amiga, sintiendo empañarse sus ojos.

- Te apuesto a que besas a Sirius antes de Año nuevo- dijo repentinamente Emmeline sin dejar de soltar a Marlene, ella se apartó.

- ¿Qué estás loca?

- Nunca has rechazado mis apuestas- respondió Emmeline sonriente abriendo sus vivarachos ojos y rasgandolos un segundo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida- O es que….¿eres una _gallina?_

- Hecho- respondió inmediatamente Marlene.

- ¡Waw!- exclamaba Sturgis aún sosteniendo su pergamino en alto, como una vela para alumbrar a su alrededor- todavía no puedo creerlo!, ¡Un espía en el Ministerio de Magia!

- Está bien, esta bien- replicó Malhumorado a su lado Caradoc que había tenido que poner el control en toda la sala- bueno, antes que hagan nada, tienen que quedarse para poder ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a hacer…dónde vamos ahora a vivir, dónde va a ser el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, a quienes más vamos a tener que convocar y tantas otras cosas más que…¡Oye, Podmore! ¿Quieres calmarte?

- Esta bien, esta bien- estuvo de acuerdo Sturgis apartándose el cabello color de paja que parecía más largo que nunca tapándole casi todo el rostro- pero no me van a decir que no es estupendamente genial ¿a que si, Sirius?

Sirius gruñó en contestación, sentado en el sofá del medio del salón. Elphias Doge, con su particular cabello desaliñado blanco, haciéndolo parecer un diente de león sonrió con excitación hacia Sturgis.

- No te va a parecer tan divertido después, hijo- comentó- sólo espera un rato a escuchar lo que tienes que hacer y se te pasarán las ganas de estar en tan peligroso lugar antes de que puedas decir hipogrifo.

Sturgis borró la sonrisa.

- Eh…¿.en serio?

- Bueno, te toca Potter- anunció Ben interrumpiendo y señalando con su varita hacia el sombrero color morado que voló en el aire hasta James que conversaba con Frank y Alice. Ellos habían recibido con gusto sus nuevos puestos para recaudar información, pues les tocaba seguir con sus mismos empleos en el Ministerio como aurors como ya lo hacían, exceptuando el tener que tratar de involucrarse más en las misiones más peligrosas y ataques de los mortífagos en donde pudieran infiltrarse. Frank amaba el peligro, y Alice también así que los dos estuvieron de lo más contentos en hacer lo que querían. James avanzó dejando un ligero silencio de expectación en el ambiente. Lily dejó de hablar con Hestia para acercarse a James que agitó su varita y un pedazo pequeño de pergamino salió volando hacia su mano.

- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó James y Sirius se levantó hacia él bruscamente.

- Lo sabía Fenwick- acusó con la varita en alto- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esto es un complot para ponernos en los peores lugares! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡Claro que si!

Parecía haber estado esperando la mínima queja para atacar a Fenwick que permaneció indiferente con la actitud del ojigris.

- Sirius- llamó James, pero Sirius no parecía escucharle, le arrebató el pergamino de las manos- Lo sabía, mira que a James le tocó….¿Eh?

- ¿Qué es, Potter?- preguntó Ben alzando su pluma para escribir sobre un pergamino. James tragó saliva.

- Oficina de Juegos y Deportes mágicos- contestó con una sonrisa- Lo siento, Canuto, amigo- se disculpó apenado por Sirius que gruñó de nuevo y se fue a hundir en el sofá de nuevo.

- Genial, ¿soy el único aquí que tiene una ocupación que detesta?- preguntó cansado.

Y mencionè que tambièn serà un fic gracioso? Me siguen? Que esto se pone bueno, al menos para mì.

Atte: su amiga Rose :)


	4. Locuras de Madrugada

**Nota de Autora: **_Um…y no les quería dejar más tiempo sin nada, es un cap a modo "Relax", lo sé…pero en fin…que se diviertan!_

**Mortífagos: El Auge**

**La Maldición de una Fotografía**

**Tonterías de Madrugada**

Ha nevado. La mañana es fría, tanto que casi no puede dejar que mueva las piernas para correr, a pesar de sentir la nieve cayendo sobre su rostro tibio y derretirse dejando una línea fina y brillante, húmeda perdiéndose en aquel cuello largo y desnudo, a pesar de que los cabellos le tapan casi por completo los ojos, corre queriendo y tratando de alejarse más de allí. Corre y no quiere sentirlo de nuevo, que no se le acerque más a pesar de en sus pensamientos la imagen se repite una y otra vez, como si lo deseara, como si quisiera que se repita. Pero no. Debe alejarse de allí, trata de hacerlo, pero súbitamente, algo la detiene.

- ¿Por qué demonios tratas de huír de mí?- reclama con molestia, pero con una voz dulce que casi es una caricia para sus oídos- ¿Sabes? Por eso no te entiendo.

Marlene lo mira directamente a los ojos, y sabe que es un error incluso antes de que lo haga, porque si lo mira no podrá resistirse, como no pudo todo el año, y si hay algo que odie más que todo es que Sirius Black tenga aún más poder sobre ella de la que cree.

- ¿Quieres…por favor…alejarte?- pregunta desesperada tratando de escapar de su agarre y de que la voz suene más amenazante de lo que ahora parece- ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero que estés a mi lado! ¡No quiero que me persigas! ¡No quiero que estés en mi vida! ¡No quiero!

Sirius afloja su agarre pero para disgusto de Marlene no la suelta, por pura diversión, lo sabe, porque le sonríe de forma insolente, visiblemente divertido. Es una chica más que le divierte, Marlene lo sabe, ella es una de las tantas chicas que hay en el colegio ese momento y que ha tenido la mala suerte (según ella) de estudiar en la misma generación de los famosos Merodeadores. Es una de las tantas más, y eso no hace más que enfurecerla, porque a pesar de saberlo todavía siente derretirse al mirar aquellos ojos grises divertidos mirándola a ella, solamente a ella durante aquel segundo y hacerla sentir la chica más afortunada del planeta.

- ¡Déjame!- reclama tratando de apartar la mirada sin poder. Se siente impotente y las lágrimas comienzan a asomar a sus ojos ambarinos que han cambiado de color de nuevo, como extrañamente suelen hacerlo cuando se encuentra en un momento de intensidad emocional- ¡Sueltame, Black!

- No voy a soltarte- dice Sirius borrando la sonrisa de su rostro al ver asomar las lágrimas, y para sorpresa de Marlene la agarra repentinamente de la cintura acercándolo más a él. Puede sentir su aliento, cálido sobre su mejilla mientras sigue admirando aquellos ojos grises que no han hecho todo el año más que causarle angustias y sufrimientos que no imaginaba pasar algún día- No voy a soltarte hasta que me digas lo que te sucede.

- ¡Suéltame!- exige de nuevo, aunque sabe que esta hablando al vacío. No va a ceder y lo siente en su agarre más firme en su cintura. La ropa abrigada los envuelve, pero puede sentir sus cuerpos pegados casi juntos. La asusta. Nunca ha estado tan cerca de un chico como lo esta ahora. Nunca. Y la asusta, pero extrañamente le resulta especialmente agradable. Respira lentamente sintiendo el aliento de Sirius también más acelerado y pausado sobre ella. Sus ojos ahora le miran. Directamente. Y no es como cuando le dio aquel beso de apuesta-venganza en la sala común de Ravenclaw. No. Es algo…diferente.

La nieve cae sobre sus rostros y el frio del ambiente le parece inmediatamente más cálido de lo normal. Están ahí…a menos centímetros cada vez, y Marlene trata de no pensar que esto es realmente como siempre había soñado su Primer Beso, como su amiga Emmeline le ha repetido todo el transcurso del año. Romántico, Tranquilo y Dulce…

Y se acerca más y no puede creer lo que está haciendo porque ciertamente parece que estuviera fuera de control. Ella se acerca más. "Cálido" pasa por su mente. Cálido y dolorosamente (para ella) Dolorosamente placentero. ¿Por qué besarse con la persona que has odiado casi durante todo el año? ¿Por qué dar tu primer beso a una persona que sabes, ha dado por lo menos una docena de primeros besos a casi todas las chicas que lo idolatran y admiran? ¿Porqué darle algo que no olvidarás jamás a alguien que simplemente lo verá como una "práctica más" durante toda su vida de casanova? ¿Por qué? Se pregunta mientras se acerca más, pero sólo sabe que hay una respuesta…

Que no todas las preguntas tienen una respuesta…

Y solo hay que dejarse llevar por lo que ….

¡RING! ¡RIGGGGNN! ¡RINNNGGG!

Marlene se despertó violentamente apartando la mano hacia la cómoda de el lado, tirando hacia el suelo el despertador de lado que había caído haciendo un ruido sordo y se había quedado en silencio inmediatamente.

Se frotó los ojos.

¡Por Merlín…había estado…soñando; se frotó con más fuerza los ojos sintiendo un poco del frío del ambiente bañarla completamente atravesando el camisón blanco y delgado que se había puesto para dormir…soñando? Se dijo a sí misma. No. Había estado…recordando.

Recordando su sagrado Primer Beso.

Corrección.

Su primer beso con Sirius Black.

Maldijo en silencio mientras todos los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la mente, recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta, antes de salir solamente con camisón y después de ponerse las pantuflas, que ahora no estaba sola en su casa, y que tampoco esta vez solamente la soledad la rompía Ben Fenwick, su novio, durmiendo en la habitación del fondo,que se había quedado para acompañarla, no, ahora tenía por lo menos a media docena de la reorganizada Orden del Fénix durmiendo en habitaciones contiguas junto a ella.

Debía sentirse…

¿Feliz? Porque sus amigos volvieran después de tantos años? O…triste, porque era la muerte de su hermano el causante de todo aquello?

No lo sabía.

Abrió una pequeña ranura de la puerta mirando hacia fuera furtivamente para ver si ya estaban despiertos. Ninguna luz, ninguna a excepción de la de la habitación de Ben Fenwick, que ya debería estar despierto seguramente. Era lo suficiente responsable para aquello. Apenas había signos de tratar de amanecer.

Cerró la puerta con calma.

Era hora de prepararse.

Se frotó los ojos sintiéndolos más pesados repentinamente y sintiéndose repentinamente más soñolienta y con una sensación rara…como si hubiese dejado a medias algo que tenía que hacer pero que…

El beso apareció de nuevo en su mente.

….Y que hubiera dejado pendiente.

No podía ser.

Y sería todo por una tonta apuesta, como cuando estaban en el colegio…

Se detuvo frotándose los ojos.

O …¿No?

¿Black otra vez…?

Era un día importante.

El sol aún no había salido, pero aún así había un ajetreo enorme en la mansión McKinnon. Los planes para el día anterior se habían alargado más de la cuenta, hasta el anochecer y no les había quedado más remedio a todos que quedarse a dormir. Marlene no había puesto ninguna objeción, aunque a algunos, como a Edgar Bones, aunque conforme, había quedado incómodo antes de irse por unos minutos, a dejar a su hermana con "alguien confiable".

Los demás se habían quedado felices, hasta altas horas hablando acerca de los planes que tenían para el y los días subsecuentes, también se habían quedado charlando de infinidad de cosas y experiencias, pues la mayoría no se había visto en demasiado tiempo, desde Hogwarts, si recordaban. Por ejemplo Sirius, James, Peter y Remus, quienes, después de la tan esperada "graduación" del colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería, habían decidido, aunque con el compromiso de volver después, el hacer una especie de "viaje" solitario, por algunos meses, como Sirius, quien había querido probar un poco del gusto de "Libertad" que tanto añoraba desde el día en que había escapado de la Casa de sus Padres, para ello había comprado una pequeña pero elegante motocicleta muggle con algo del dinero que generosamente le había dejado recientemente su tío Alphard, al morir, y con el cual había recorrido un largo tramo de ciudades. Remus, por su parte, no había querido decir con exactitud el lugar en donde iría, pero que sus amigos sospechaban, era una lejana comunidad de Hombres Lobo marginados en alrededores de Norfolk, tal vez queriendo encontrar algo más de información acerca del Hombre-Lobo que le había mordido en la niñez y del cual aún, después de tantos años, no sabían nada.

Peter se había retirado hacia la casa de sus padres. Su madre, una venerable viejecita, había estado orgullosa por la conclusión de los cursos en Hogwarts para su hijo (que Sirius, James y Remus, habían generosamente olvidado decir que había estado a punto de perder) y no había querido otra cosa que la compañía de su hijo en "los últimos años que le quedaban", cosa que siempre hacía reir a Sirius, al ver a la venerable, si, pero fuerte y sagaz anciana que parecía tener un máximo de sesenta años y que parecía contener también la fuerza para vivir una decena de años más, para desgracia de Peter.

James, por su lado, se había ido con Lily. Sirius aún no podía entender tal confusión. ¿Una chica que de un día para el otro pasa de tenerte el más profundo odio hasta el más noble y (Sirius incómodamente podía verlo) demostrativo amor? Se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión alborotando más los largos cabellos negros. Nunca había entendido a las chicas, simple y llanamente. Nunca. Y no iba a comenzar por tratar de entenderlas ahora. Ese ya era un caso perdido.

La boda se había realizado justamente aquel año que pasaba. Uno o dos pares de meses antes, interrumpiendo los viajes de todos, pero al que Sirius, ni Remus, ni Peter, claro, habían faltado. Novia y Novio, ambos radiantes, y justamente un día antes, James le había propuesto a Sirius el ser su padrino. Tremendo lío el que se había armado al tratar de encontrar la ropa apropiada para la ocasión y todos los preparativos. Una cosa de risa que nunca olvidarían, sobre todo los invitados de la boda, quienes habían asistido incrédulos a la increíble boda del Merodeador "Arrogante" y la chica que había pasado de Odiarlo tanto a Amarlo por el resto que le quedaba de vida.

Y entre charla y charla se fueron pasando las horas. Hestia también se había unido a la conversación, subiendo algunos chocolates calientes para todos con el tremendo frío que solía hacer por las noches (un tiempo loco de veras aquellos días en los que se pasaba en menos de una hora, del más helado ambiente a un sofocante calor de verano, todos se preguntaban el por qué), había recordado también algunos buenos tiempos, pues había estado en el mismo curso con ellos, junto con Sturgis del cual le sorprendía la alarmante longitud del cabello, y con Shacklebolt, por supuesto, del que nadie parecía saber nada. Marlene y Emmeline, por su parte, también habían sido compañeras de los chicos, pero habían estado en Ravenclaw, la famosa casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, la cual las había mantenido algo alejadas de las locuras, ocurrencias y aventuras de los famosos "Merodeadores".

Todas las luces se habían apagado alrededor de las doce de la noche, por indicaciones de Fenwick y Marlene, aunque después de un rato aún se podían escuchar las voces susurrantes de algunos.

- ¡Despierten!- gritó Emmeline por la mañana, todavía llevando una bata de color rosa chillón y graciosos puntos y corazones blancos bordados, caminando hacia las puertas de las habitaciones que había en el segundo piso.- ¡Oigan! ¡Chicos! ¡Que ya es hora de….!

- ¡Espera!- se interpuso Hestia también algo tambaleante, pues se había despertado hace sólo algunos minutos, ante la mirada sorprendida de Emmeline- ¡No puedes entrar así porque si!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Emmeline abriendo sus grandes y vivos ojos hacia ella- ¿Y por qué no?

- Están aún dormidos ¿Verdad?- razonó Hestia y a continuación sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosa casi fosforescente- No sabes como podrían estar…¿Qué tal si se duermen sin….- se sonrojó aún más- es verano Emmeline…

- ¡Oh, tienes razón!0- exclamó Emmeline divertida caminando hacia otro lado. Hestia sonrió con complacencia, pero a continuación se escandalizó cuando Emmeline corrió hacia una de las habitaciones que había hacia un lado- ¡Voy a despertar a Remus! ¡Rem!

- ¡Oye, no!- exclamó corriendo tras ella mientras trataba de alcanzarla - Emmeline!¿Es que no tienes ni siquiera un poco de…?

- ¿Educación?- completó Marlene subiendo por una de las escaleras viendo a una resignada Hestia suspirando a su lado- ¿Emmeline? Si sigue siendo la misma que en el colegio…te diría que no.

- ¿Porqué tanto escándalo?- preguntó Sturgis saliendo por uno de los lados. Hestia soltó una carcajada. Su pelo de color paja largo estaba todo revuelto encima de su cabeza, tan desaliñado que parecia una especie de planta lanzando sus ramas por todos lados- Anoche quedamos que íbamos al amanecer ¿No?

- Ya esta amaneciendo, Sturg- respondió Marlene tratando de mantener la expresión seria sin imitar a Hestia que se reía en un lado, tratando de controlarse- Además tú vas al Ministerio ¿No es así? Será mejor que te prepares ya.

- ¿Por qué?- reclamó Sturgis frotándose los ojos con somnolencia- El Ministerio queda cerca…se suponía que iría con James, Remus y Edgar…- lanzó un amplio bostezo- Bonnes.

- Irás, pero antes Ben tiene que cambiarte la apariencia- respondió Marlene caminando hacia la habitación en donde Emmeline había entrado y en el que se escuchó una fuerte exclamación- ¡Emm!

- Ups, disculpa, disculpa- salió Emmeline con una sonrisa divertida bajo las miradas sorprendidas de los chicos- Caradoc- anunció con una sonrisa.

Marlene suspiró…

- ¿Quieres dejar de jugar, Emmeline?- preguntó- mejor deberías estar lista ya para salir ¿No crees? Si no me equivoco te tocó Hogmeade ¿No?

Hestia murmuró algo como "voy a desayunar" apresuradamente y bajó las escaleras deprisa. Sturgis, también viendo algo de peligro en el ambiente, se metió de forma prudente en su habitación.

- Hogsmeade, si, la "Gran Hogsmeade" suspiró Emmeline- Vaya que genio de la Señorita Doña Perfecta- Marlene arrugó el entrecejo- ¿Porqué mejor no voy contigo a San Mungo? Apuesto a que sería una muy buena sanadora allá...¿Quiere un vendaje más señor Srir…?- imitó con voz chillona- ¿Qué una quemadura con un Snirtle? Ok..off 3, segundo piso….¿Una poción revitalizante para esa mordedura. Señor Siffrey?

- Por supuesto que no- respondió Marlene- acordamos en que respetaríamos el orden del sorteo y asunto resuelto. Ahora te preparas deprisa porque Hogmeade no esta cerca. Vamos, que te lo digo como amiga.

- Si, claro, amiga- ironizó Emmeline sin dejar la voz chillona- si fueras mi amiga no permitirías que fuera a pedir el puesto de camarera en las "Tres escobas" - caminó arrastrando los pies- ¿No me dejas por lo menos ir como anunciadora con ustedes? ¿Tu, Hestia y yo? ¿Qué dices?

- Ya dije que no, y date prisa porque el desayuno ya esta listo abajo- respondió Marlene sin querer responder a los rezongos y los pucheros de molestia que hacía Emmeline, como una niña pequeña- Además…yo no escogí quedarme en Londres para trabajar por la Orden ¿Si?

- No puedo volver al Sur, y lo sabes- contestó Emmeline ensortijándose el pelo y encarándola- Mi trabajo ahora está en la Orden y ya.- Y se volvió bajando las escaleras con la cabeza en alto. Marlene suspiró.

- Vaya niña.

- ¿Por cierto…- asomó la cabeza Emmeline hacia Marlene, mirándola ya a mitad de las escaleras con curiosidad- Dormiste mal o soñaste con algo…que no te gustó…?

Marlene se puso colorada.

- ¡Emmeline!

- ¡Bien, bien, a desayunar, ya sé, ya sé!- respondió Emmeline bajando- pero sabes que me tendrás que contar lo que soñaste cuando regrese por la noche ¿si?- preguntó ya perdiéndosele la voz- ¡Y no aceptaré una negativa como respuesta porque lo sé! ¡Además me debes una!

Marlene suspiró meneando la cabeza.

- ¿Disconformes?- preguntó una voz autoritaria a su lado. Marlene volvió la vista. Ben Fenwick subía las escaleras caminando hacia ella. Ya estaba completamente vestido, con fina túnica de color azul oscuro y una gruesa capa de color negro, impecable. Alzó las cejas hacia ella, mirándola.

- No sabes cuánto- murmuró acercándosele para arreglarle la camisa, como un cliché más porque no lo necesitaba. Ben se dejó hacer- Primero Sirius, después Emmeline…

- Siempre pasa lo mismo, igual que en el Ministerio- respondió Ben mientras la veía jugar con el cuello de su túnica. Le levantó la mirada repentinamente sosteniéndola por la barbilla- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó inesperadamente mirándola a los ojos- no quise molestarte anoche con todo eso…pero no te he visto mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad, y aunque sé que eres fuerte e inteligente, deduzco que esa no es buena señal.

Marlene le sonrió.

- Me conoces muy bien- murmuró sin bajar la vista y mirando directamente hacia sus fulgurantes ojos azules, que para algunos tal vez podrían parecer algo incómodos, pero para ella ahora representaban paz- pero estoy bien- respondió con tranquilidad, Ben alzó las cejas con escepticismo- en serio. Tú lo sabes. Además- añadió antes de que dijera algo- conozco a mi hermano, y tú también. Siempre fue fuerte, de carácter, de espíritu. Nunca se rindió. Y eso me transmite…- se liberó de su agarre- algo de paz…interior.

Ben no quiso añadir ni una palabra más.

- ¡Huevos con tocino! ¡Lo adoro!

Sturgis engulló todo lo que encontró en el plato como si no hubiese comido en días o semanas, aún bajo la mirada atónita y a la vez divertida de Hestia, quien había insistido en ayudar en la cocina. Ben sonrió de lado cálidamente mirándolo y después mirando seriamente hacia un extraño artefacto en la pared, que tenía una forma alargada medio geométrica, pero que parecía estar hecha de una sustancia inmaterial de color gris. Luego miró hacia su muñeca, en donde brillaba un reloj reluciente pero de figuras y formas extrañas. Como unos pequeños planetas dando vueltas en el fondo.

- Ya casi es hora de irnos- anunció con voz alta de forma en que el ruido que todos hacían disminuyó casi en su totalidad. Los ojos de los demás se posaron fijamente en é una pausa mirándolos a cada uno y consultando luego el pergamino que tenía a su lado habló- bueno, ya lo saben. Hestia, Emmeline y Marlene irán juntas hasta la estación muggle más cercana para que puedan dividirse luego a sus respectivos puestos- Emmeline emitió un ligero quejido de molestia- Lupin, Dearborn y Doge- el anciano con cabello como un diente de león sonrió- irán en aparición conjunta hasta Hogsmeade para luego tomar el autobús noctángulo,- suspiró- y en cuanto a Bonnes, Podmore, Potter , Black y yo….

Edgar Bonnes carraspeó y Sturgis soltó una ligera carcajada junto con James. Ben alzó la vista.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

Sturgis volvió a reir.

- Sirius- respondió Marlene mirando hacia los lados- buscándolo con la vista- ¿Dónde está? Emmeline- miró hacia la chica que se metía una galleta en la boca.- ¿No lo despertaste?

- ¿Ghyoo?- preguntó Emmeline apenas tratando de comer la rosquilla con rapidez- Creí que tú lo harías…me dijiste que me alistara y,….

El artefacto en la pared emitió un agudo quejido.

- Perfecto- murmuró Ben con fastidio mirando hacia el artefacto- llegaremos tarde por culpa de Black….

- No será así. - respondió Marlene y antes de que Ben o alguien pudiera decir nada ya estaba subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras hacia el dormitorio del fondo del segundo piso.

No sabía por qué, no sabía para qué, pero allí estaba Marlene tanteando en la oscuridad de la vieja habitación de su padre que había estado desocupada desde que él muriera, años atrás, de una terrible enfermedad, horrible y degenerativa. Le había carcomido los huesos y chupado la carne hasta llegar a ellos. La muerte se le había presentado de frente, con todo su esplendor en sus últimos días; y lo peor había llegado cuando ella, su única hija mujer había tenido que velarle cuidando su sueño y cuidándolo a él también porque era la única que por ser mujer solamente, era inmune a aquella maldición. Le había visto morir, y no había sido nada fácil. Dann había estado allí, también Ben la había acompañado, todavía podía recordarlo con sus ojos azules bañados en lágrimas al recibir las instrucciones de su padre para el departamento que él dirigía antes de morir, y sobre todo, después, antes del funeral, podía recordar a Dumbledore sin el menor temor, estando al lado de su padre firme, prometiendo que cuidaría de ella hasta el fin de sus días.

Y así lo había hecho.

Aquella había sido la habitación en la que no entraba desde aquel funeral, a pesar de que Dann y Ben habían insistido en que si lo hiciera, para borrar todo lo que le causara dolor, y a pesar de que ellos lo hacían, porque con la persona moría la maldición, Marlene se había empeñado en que no. No podría soportarlo.

Hasta ahora.

Tanteó en la oscuridad, con confianza, en principio, porque todavía le parecía estar en penumbras tanteando la cama en la que su padre moribundo dormía, pero pronto lo dejó de hacer así. Las cosas habían cambiado de lugar cuando su hermano y Ben se habían empeñado en limpiar y despojarla de todo recuerdo doloroso. La cama ya no se encontraba ahí, al frente al entrar a la habitación, ni el escritorio en el lado derecho, al lado del buró que se estacionaba comúnmente de lado…extendió las manos más cuando se tropezó con lo que al parecer parecían los zapatos tirados de Sirius en la derecha.

-Sirius- murmuró con calma, a pesar de que en otra ocasión le habría encantado despertarlo con una buena cantidad de agua helada sobre el rostro. Ahora, sin saber por qué (aunque presintiendo que era por el sueño que había tenido) ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir de golpe las persianas que cerraban las amplias ventanas- Sirius- volvió a murmurar extendiendo aún más las manos como una no vidente palpando aquel montón de ropas arrugadas sobre, al parecer, la vieja pero bien conservada silla de su padre- Sirius…ya es hora de levantarse…¿Dónde estás, por Merlín?- ´preguntó empezando a exaltarse y tanteando entre unos bultos entre las ropas- Sirius que ya es hora de…

Y la agarró por la cintura.

Marlene no hizo más que contener el aliento cuando sintió de nuevo aquel agarre, igual, exactamente igual…o…no…pensándolo mejor, era igual pero diferente a aquel agarre de adolescentes que habían tenido en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ahora estaba aquel agarre diferente, más maduro, con manos más grandes , suaves y a la vez fuertes que ahora sostenían sus cintura con seguridad placentera que….

- ¿Si…sirius?- preguntó tartamudeándole la voz mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad reinante y acercaba más la vista al rostro del ojigris descubriendo que sus ojos estaban…cerrados. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Estaba durmiendo…quizá…soñando con aquel primer beso al igual que ella? Se sonrojó nada más de pensarlo, pero pronto se hizo evidente que murmuraba algo más mientras la estrechaba más junto a él. Acercó un poco más el oído para oír las palabras suaves que decía..quizá su nombre? Se acercó más y….

- ¿Creen que van a tardar mucho?- preguntó Sturgis mirándose en el espejo de mano que tenía la nueva apariencia recién hecha por Caradoc Dearborn, que había trabajado sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra, solamente mirándolo con sus misteriosos ojos violeta- Así creo que me daría tiempo de hacerme una arregladita más aquí o allá…

Ben rompió en dos con fuerza el mazo de palillos que sostenía.

- Aunque pensándolo bien…- miró de reojo Sturgis que ahora tenía el pelo corto estilo militar-creo que mejor me quedo así.

- Yo creo que van a tardar mucho- murmuró con una sonrisa Emmeline Vance, ensortijándose de nuevo el liso cabello castaño y clavando sus ojos vivarachos en los serios de Ben, que la miraban ahora fijamente…- con lo que deben estar haciendo…

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK- Gritó repentinamente la voz de Marlene resonando por toda la cocina antes de que Ben pudiera decir algo más- ¡QUIERES LEVANTARTE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAR DE SER UN HOLGAZAN DE CUARTA? ¡QUE VAN A LLEGAR TARDE POR TU CULPA!

- No creo que tarden más- respondió Ben con una repentina sonrisa en los labios mirando a Emmeline que veía hacia donde había provenido la voz con el rostro estupefacto, como si no comprendiera nada- ¿Ahora…estan listos?- preguntó a los demás mirando alrededor.

- ¡Eh!- entró repentinamente Sirius apareciendo unos metros más allá de la puerta- ¡que no es necesario que me empujes! ¡Ya te he dicho que me he quedado dormido por el cansancio de charlar anoche! ¡Si siquiera tuvieras un despertador como yo lo tengo..!

- ¡Que estás diciendo..!- respondió Marlene apareciendo en el mismo lugar en el que él había aparecido, con la varita levantada- ¡que yo he sido la que…! ¡Si tú eres el único culpable de esto! ¡A ver! ¿Por qué te quedaste despierto charlando hasta tan tarde? ¡A ver dilo! ¡Y luego dices que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto! ¡Ahora directo a tomar aquel maletín y se van inmediatamente a sus destinos!

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius como si no pudiera creer en lo que Marlene, entrando con su largo cabello rojo ahora, había dicho, y que ahora lo empujaba hacia la chimenea llena de cenizas que había a un lado en donde los demás desaparecían- ¡Pero si ni siquiera he desayunado!

- ¡Ya tuviste tiempo para eso!- respondió ácidamente Marlene alzando un maletín de la mesa que había enfrente y empujando a Sirius con ella hacia la chimenea- ¡Ahora te vas y punto!

- ¡Pero…!

Antes de que otra cosa se dijera Marlene había metido a Sirius a la chimenea y le había lanzado con violencia un puñado de polvos flu con los que había desaparecido después de que todos los demás chicos lo hicieran segundos antes.

El silencio lo bañó todo.

- ¿No es muy cariñosa no?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa que se había levantado minutos antes y estaba desayunando una taza de café oscuro.

- ¿Con Sirius?- preguntó Emmeline alzando la voz- ¡Qué va!- exclamó mientras Hestia se ahogaba de risa- ¡Si esa es la forma en que demuestra frente a todos lo mucho que lo ama!

Marlene se cruzó de brazos.

Me encantan estas charlas de los chicos de la Orden…ja,jaja-a ustedes no? Pero bueno…si que creo que los caps subsiguientes serán más largos, es que este tenía que ser,…mucho más, pero ya ven, no quería quedarme sin dejarles al menos algo.

Y sigo con la historia de la Primera Guerra, realmente creo que es interesante, aunque creo que la mayoría es fan del famoso "Trío", no pierdo las esperanzas y sigo escribiendo más y más….

Ufff…! Sólo me falta 1 exámen más y Bye al semestre! Estoy Feliz! Ahora si! A escribir!

Este cap fue un poco…relax, tenía que ser mucho más largo, se los aseguro, pero para que no digan que no actualizo rápido…lo iré dando a pedacillos pedacillos…Advertencias: Habrá de todos los géneros, desde romance, humor, acción, terror, horror, violencia…incluso tal vez Lime y lemon…pero veremos; de todo y para todos…tomen en cuenta de que será algo así como…el libro de HP en donde todo viene junto.

Oh, claro, dedicado especialmente a mi querido Seguidor número 1 que espero que me lea ahora que actualicé…

**Willzenit16_B**

Para ti, un mega abrazo!

P.D. : La comunidad Mortífaga dio inicio. La rama Fanfiction estará habilitada para todas las solicitudes desde entrar en el rango de Slytherin y llegar a conformar los nuevos Líderes del Consejo y la Comunidad Mortífaga como Mortífagos Honorarios. La rama actual habilitada es la de Escritores fanfiction Mortífagos. Todas las peticiones y solicitudes de admisión tendrán que hacerse llegar al correo electrónico o con su respectivo nombre, edad e intereses y solicitud, los cuestionarios de admisión se mandarán por el mismo correo, para su respectivo llenado y entrega. Los resultados se enviarán con un máximo de 72 horas después, post reunión del Consejo Mortífago.

_**Atte:**_

_**Rose Bellatrix (Bellatrix Lestrange en Comunidad)**_

**Administradora General, Editora en Jefe**

**Crucio/Avada Kedavra/Imperio Death Eaters Comunity**


	5. ¿Trabajo? Primera Parte

**Mortìfagos: El Auge**

**La Maldiciòn de una Fotografìa**

**¿Trabajo?**

**Primera Parte**

La niña se encontraba tranquila jugando sobre la alfombra, justamente a sus pies. Así había permanecido la última media hora, sin interrumpirlo un solo minuto.

Su abuelo, sentado en la silla mirándola con ternura por un momento, sonrió de forma cariñosa. Con aquel orgullo que siempre había soñado un abuelo sentir por una linda nieta.

Pareció sentirlo. Un segundo después había subido la mirada coincidiéndola con la de él para después sonreirle.

- Abuelo...¿Quieres una galleta?

Él sonrió asintiendo tranquilamente. Siempre había sido así. Primero una tarde lluviosa en la que se había quedado a cargo de ella y luego, la clásica galleta que compartían siempre con té durante años. La niña se levantó sonriendo y jugando a la vez para correr a la cocina y dejarlo en la paz del más absoluto silencio.

Y la puerta golpeó.

El mago alzó los ojos atento al golpe que había callado tan rápido como había comenzado. Por un momento, aquel segundo que paró, creyó escuchar el eco solamente dentro de su cabeza e imaginárselo .ero nuevamente el golpe.

No pareció intuir nada malo. Era un golpe educado, paciente pero a la vez que mostraba algo de ansiedad. Decidió abrir, a pesar de no esperar ninguna clase de visita. Caminó con calma hasta llegar a la puerta y abrir.

- Antonin

El hombre rubio sonrió con naturalidad mirando alrededor. Vestía una elegante capa de color negro y una cinta distintiva de color azul marino en un lado de la manga, lo que lo distinguía como una de las mas altas autoridades en el Departamento de Legislación Mágica. Recordó que había tomado una o dos copas en aquellos meses, mientras las reuniones de problemas ministeriales habían pasado del Ministerio de Magia hacia el Cabeza de Cerdo y las Tres Escobas. Nunca había tenido una conversación informal fuera del trabajo con él, pero siempre había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que nunca parecía haber llegado tarde, la eficiencia que muchos de sus congéneres habían notado y comentaban de él y detalles que le habían dado una extraña buena impresión. Le vió alzar ligera, casi imperceptiblemente la comisura del labio superior antes de las cejas dando la apariencia de una buena impresión. Sonrió al verlo.

¿Cree que pueda pasar?

Se aturdió como primera respuesta. Siempre había considerado que sus reacciones como auror eran exageradas, pero le habían servido en su lucha contra las Artes Tenebrosas, allá, en los años en los que le había tocado combatir contra el régimen creciente de un mago llamado Gellert Grindenwald. Se apartó rápidamente, conciente de sus reacciones y teniendo el pleno control de ellas, esbozando la sonrisa de siempre, la elegante, recatada y ligeramente cortés, que solía esbozar en asuntos principales.

Por supuesto.

Se preguntó la razón por la que estaba ahí. Nunca había soltado el dónde vivía, y los miembros del departamento de Seguridad Mágica habían, siempre, insistido, que las direcciones de los Altos Miembros de Departamentos del Ministerios se mantuvieran en secreto. Había considerado, incluso siendo el Jefe del Departamento de Aurors, exagerado. ¿Qué es lo que pasaría de tenerla? Magos encerrados en Azkabán escaparían e irían a matarlo? La idea resultaba absurda, primeramente porque nunca, nadie, jamás, había escapado de Azkabán, y segunda porque los magos encerrados apenas y eran capaces de conservar sus poderes unas pocas horas antes que los dementores les absorvieran por completo la magia, y con ellas, las capacidades cognoscitivas, el pensamiento y las ganas de vivir.

Se sentó en el mismo sillón en el que había estado, a la vez que el otro mago lo hacía.

Y bien, ¿A qué debo el gusto de su visita?

Formalidad. Lo primero y lo último que perdería antes de morir, se dijo internamente porque, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería con las visitas. El hombre frente a él sonrió y paseó su mirada alrededor antes de contestar una mirada que no pudo dejar de sorprender al mago que abrió mucho los ojos. Era una mirada mitad animal hambriento, o lo creyó, porque al final, cuando tuvo tiempo de mirar nuevamente, ya no estaba.

Abuelo, aquí están las galletas

No se dio cuenta de la pequeña hasta que la bandeja trató de posarse en la mesa y cuando saludó con una sonrisa al visitante que seguramente no conocía, pero que, al igual que él, saludaba con cordialidad. El hombre también le contestó con un saludo, pero, sin saber por qué, sintió en todo el cuerpo recorrerle un súbito ataque de pánico por ello. La torpeza infantil se hizo presente cuando distraidamente un mal movimiento dejó caer la bandeja resbalando por la mesa para caer directo al suelo.

Y se detuvo en el aire.

Había sido más rápido que ella, tanto como si su movimiento hubiese sido del todo premeditado con anticipación, o más como si los conociera a la perfección.

Un escalofrío.

Ve a tu habitación, Liz

La niña miró a su abuelo y enseguida al hombre sentado a su lado. Le sonrió con suavidad como animándola a obedecer a la orden de su abuelo. Una sonrisa depredadora que no pudo hacer que él sintiera menos pánico del que había sentido hasta ese momento. La niña miró nuevamente a su abuelo, con sus enormes y oscuros ojos azules.

Esta bien abuelo.

La niña se fue entrando en la habitación continua.

¿Qué es lo que quiere, Dolohov?- preguntó quizá más bruscamente de lo que había querido- es mi día libre y quisiera disfrutarlo en algo más que el trabajo del Ministerio de Magia.

Eso es evidente- respondió el hombre obligandole a alzar las cejas sorprendido por la respuesta, pero un segundo después pareció rectificar- como todos nosotros.

¿Me ha llamado el Ministro por alguna razón? ¿O tiene algo que informarme?

Nada de eso- respondió- en realidad deseábamos hablar con usted. En privado

"Deseábamos"?. Preguntó casi presintiendo todo- ¿De qué esta hablando?

Estoy completamente seguro que ha oído hablar de nuestras ideas- respondió el hombre casi lacónicamente y no pudo dejar de sentir que era la primera vez que hablaba con algo parecido a la sinceridad- de nuestras acciones, incluso. Justificadas, por supuesto.

¿De qué está hablando?- se alarmó ahora tratando de hacer memoria para recordar dónde había dejado su varita. Miró de soslayo la habitación donde había entrado su nieta. Divisó una pequeña sombra moviéndose por la ranura debajo de la puerta. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia el hombre.

De su ayuda- respondió- Es un sangre Pura, claro que lo sabemos. Y presiento que estará de acuerdo con lo que nos hemos propuesto realizar. Nosotros y al que conoce,seguramente como Lord- pareció encogerse un poco- Voldemort- suspiró.

¿Lord Voldemort?- El nombre pareció alarmarlo- Aquel...aquel?- se levantó del sillón, pero sintió una repentina fuerza que lo halaba para abajo nuevamaente obligándole a sentarse.- ¡¿Aquel? ¡Usted es un partidario de ese grupo de locos! – las palabras parecieron salir sin querer, casi como una deducción escandalosa dicha en voz alta- ¡Es uno de aquellos locos!

Por sus palabras, debo interpretar que no está plenamente de acuerdo con nuestros métodos.- completó tranquilamente Dolohov sin dejar la posición pasiva-sin embargo, es usted un arduo partidario para la pureza de la sangre.

¡Muchacho!- respondió el anciano sintiéndose enfermo- ¡Ideales! ¡Ideales de nuestros ancestros! ¡De nuestra sangre! ¡El respeto! ¡La dignidad! ¡Eso es lo que defendemos! ¡No el Asesinato!

Asesinato- replicó Dolohov de forma suave- suena demasiado...- se quedó pensativo- fuerte.- ¿Entonces debo entender que no está con nuestra causa?

¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?- preguntó mirándolo con furia- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Lo lamento- respondió Dolohov levantándose y pareció endurecer la mirada. – Por su posición y por todo.

Sintió un dolor. Un terriblemente intenso dolor que le obligó a retorcerse cayendo al suelo sin sentir más que dolor debajo de la cintura. Lo habían atacado, lo sabía cuando intentó pensar en la forma más rápida de defenderse. No escuchó nada más que el murmurllo que le obligó a desviar la vista hacia la habitación del lado.

Miró el piso y horrorizado comprobó que en lugar de la sombra de la pequeña un charco de sangre resbalaba hasta llegar a él.

Es un tonto, imprudente, egocéntrico...

Emmeline había optado por callar. Eran casi las doce del medio día, comprobó mientras veía el reloj negro con lunas brillantes que tenía como dije colgado en un oculto collar. El mismo que le había dado su madre después de que había contado lo que decidía hacer. Era una mujer muy religiosa, muggle, por supuesto, lo que no significaba que no amara la magia y a su padre, un viajero aventurero que se aparecía cada dos o tres veces al año para verlas. No le reprochaba absolutamente nada. Había nacido muggle también, y como ella, le fascinaba la idea de poseer ese maravilloso don de la magia consigo, y, también como ella, contaba con poca o ninguna paciencia para contener sus emociones. Siempre había dicho que era lo mejor.

¿Me estás escuchando?

¿Qué?- preguntó guardándose el dije debajo de la blusa. Sintió el frío del metal en su piel que le hizo dar una mueca extraña en el rostro que fue tomada como una protesta por Marlene que caminaba a su lado y esbozó otra, molesta pero que en un segundo no estaba más. - ¿Ya dejaste de insultar a Sirius?

¡Por Merlín..!- perdió la presencia Marlene- No me vengas con eso que casi lo había olvidado..

¿Olvidado? – Se sorprendió Emmeline- ¡Pero si andas todo el camino de toda la mañana diciendo que..!

Basta- bajo la voz interrumpiéndola mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- eres una niña. Pero bueno, mira. Ya llegamos.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que alzó la vista a la presentación de Marlene con las Manos extendidas, como un gran presentador de circo que presenta a su mayor atracción. Incluso la sonrisa se vió en el rostro.

Bienvenida al trabajo.

Sintió el balde de agua fría.

A ver si entiendo. Tú te vas a pedir trabajo como Sanadora en San Mungo, Sirius con Hagrid. James en El departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Yo en Las Tres Escobas.

Es básicamente la idea.

Bien, bueno me VOY – respondió Emmeline dando al vuelta pero antes siendo detenida por la chaqueta de lana que había optado por colocarse antes de llegar ahí.

¿Qué?- preguntó Marlene- ¿No habías estado de acuerdo con eso del sorteo esta mañana?

¡Esta mañana!- Respondió Emmeline- ¿Qué es lo que piensas que voy a hacer aquí?

Ayudar a Madame Rosmerta, por supuesto- respondió Marlene.- y – bajo la voz- atender a todos los que puedas para recaudar información.

¡No sé hacer nada!- respondió Emmeline con su cabello castaño cayéndole sobre el rostro- ni siquiera una taza de café ¡Pensé que cambiarías de opinión en esto! ¡Creí que iríamos a San Mungo!

Emmeline, trabajo ahí y no puedes pedir trabajo en el mismo lugar. Ya lo dijo Remus. ¡Necesitamos más personas! ¡Dumbledore nos necesita! ¿Qué es lo que creías? ¿Qué pensabas que estas eran vacaciones después de Hogwarts con los amigos o que?

Básicamente era la idea- respondió Emmeline- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer aquí? ¡Marlene!

Ya basta, y vaya, no hagas más berrinches como una niña pequeña- respondió Marlene apartándola y buscando con prisa dentro del bolso que colgaba en su hombro derecho- no va a ser para siempre, además solamente te tienes que quedar para aparentar y nada más, luego regresas a casa todas las noches y listo.

¿Voy a regresar a tu casa todas las noches?- preguntó Emmeline con una sonrisa esperanzada en el rostro.

Claro, ya me imagino- volteó los ojos Marlene hacia arriba- tú aguantándolo todo y luego culpándome por ello. ¡Cómo no!

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- le abrazó Emmeline- ¡Gracias Marlene!

¡Ya, bueno, basta!- respondió Marlene apartándola a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro- Recuerda que no tienen que descubrir que nos conocemos para nada. Lo dijo Dumbledore. No es conveniente.

Claro. Claro- respondió Emmeline- Entonces, bueno, ¡Nos vemos en la noche!

¡Espera, toma!- le dijo Marlene mirando a los lados de la calle cubierta de nieve y desierta dándole una pequeña bolsa de mano de color azul turquesa,

¿Qué es?

Dinero y otros accesorios que quizá te sirvan- respondió- pero por favor...¡No los revises aquí! ¡Ten cuidado!

¡Oh, gracias, lo tendre´!- sonrió- nos vemos...digo...- dudó ante la mirada de reproche de Marlene- hasta luego.

Vamos, entra ya- miró a los lados- y lo sabes, no me conoces y no te conozco. Más vale que no nos vean juntas.

¡No me empujes!

Hago lo mismo que hiciste en Hogwarts- sonrió Marlene- y para que veas lo que se siente.

Cuando Emmeline tuvo un pie dentro de Las Tres Escobas y se volvió de reojo, se dio cuenta de que Marlene había desaparecido.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

- ¿Quieres darte prisa?- preguntó la voz cansada de Ben Fenwick caminando deprisa y dándose la vuelta para ver a un cansado Sirius subiendo la colina de los terrenos abiertos de Hogwarts. Sonrió levemente tratando de poner un rostro serio antes de llegar a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña del guardabosques.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada del más profundo odio que pudo demostrar. Llegó casi diez segundos después de que la puerta se hubo abierto para dar paso a la figura de Hagrid, sonriente, de pie en la puerta.

¡Sirius Black!- sonrió mirándolo llegar. Sirius le estrechó la mano como un caballero pero sudando aún..- no te veía desde que estuviste en séptimo hace...eh...tiempo-sonrió.

Por favor, Hagrid- susurró Ben Fenwick echando una mirada hacia los lados- nadie debe saber que estamos por aquí.

¡Oh, es cierto, es cierto!- respondió Hagrid- y usted debe ser...

Ben Fenwick- respondió él estrechando la mano del Guardabosques- fui yo quien hablé con Dumbledore.

¡Ah, si..! – sonrió Hagrid- ¡Entonces fue usted quien ofreció al ayudante para el cuidado del Bosque!

Sirius le lanzó una mirada del más absoluto Odio a Fenwick, quien sonrió indiferente.

Sabía que necesitaba ayuda cuando lo ví con tanto trabajo- respondió- y en realidad, fue Sirius Black quién se ofreció para hacerlo. Esta aquí por propia Voluntad, ¿No es verdad?- preguntó.

Por supuesto- respondió Sirius tratando de mostrarse amable- claro.

¡Bueno, los dejo!- respondió Ben acomodándose la capa- ¡Tengo mucho trabajo en el Ministerio. Por supuesto, ustedes también lo deben tener..!

Sirius gruñó.

¡Oh, si!- respondió Hagrid- ¡Hay un campo entero de Calabazas por plantar..! ¡Después de Halloween..! ¡Ya me entiende!

Si, claro- respondió Fenwick- Que te diviertas, Black.- sonrió.

Y desapareció.

El silencio los embargó por un momento y después, de un momento a otro, Sirius se encontró al lado de Hagrid mirándolo.

¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar donde te quedas?- preguntó Hagrid, al parecer sin saber qué decir- Estaba Fang, mi perro...pero no creo que le moleste.

Sirius bufó asintiendo y siguiéndolo.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

James sonrió llegando al departamento.

No había necesitado de ninguna indicación, ni de Bonnes, ni de Fenwick para llegar ahí. Siempre había soñado con conocer el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y al fin estaba ahí.

Caminó con decisión entrando por todas las puertas, sin saber exactamente lo que buscaba, o más por conocer el lugar y familiarizarse. O quizá para impregnarse de aquel aroma del ambiente que siempre había soñado.

Vió un cartel de los Chudley Cannons colgado más allá de un escudo de los Tornados y luego una fila de banderines colocados en pila y empapelando las paredes de una pequeña oficina de dos metros por dos que había al lado del, al parecer, salón principal. Un amplio y luminoso salón con una gran mesa y elegantes sillones alrededor que tenía carteles colgando de la última copa de Quiddith. Pasó por las oficinas pequeñas en fila que tenía del lado izquierdo, leyendo con deleite los anuncios encima de cada una. "Departamento de Legislaciones Mágicas de Quidditch", "Departamento de Juegos Mágicos Internacionales", "Departamento de Juntas Internacionales de Quidditch".

De Quidditch.

No importaba, pensó con algo de vergüenza, el que Sirius pensara que Fenwick era un imbécil redomado y no importaba el puesto que tenía en aquel departamento. Le daba igual que sea de un alto directivo o del que limpiaba los trofeos que se veían en vitrinas a la entrada del departamento. En ese momento le pareció que Ben Fenwick era el mejor administrador del mundo.

Eh...¿Señor Potter?

Se volvió dándose la vuelta con tánta rapidez por la emoción que no pudo evitar chocar con la chica que tenía frente a él, la que había hablado y a la que había tirado los pergaminos en carpetas apiladas por el suelo. Se disculpó rápidamente tratando de ordenar todos los papeles maldiciéndose por dentro por su distracción.

Disculpa, Perdón- se disculpó de nuevo- es que yo.-. distraído, reconoció. – lo siento.

No te disculpes- sonrió la chica mirándolo- no me sorprendería ahora, después de tantos años, incluso, del gran James Potter.

¿Qué?- alzó la vista James dejando de recoger los papeles y mirando con fijeza a la chica escondida detrás de los anteojos que le miraba sonriente y a la que había reconocido la voz- ¿Jones?

Dime Gwenog- sonrió la chica- Hola James.

Y ahí estaba. La exnovia de James en Hogwarts, Gwenog Jones.

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

Remus Lupin entró titubeante al Departamento de Leyes mágicas.

Estaba vestido de la forma conveniente que había pensado Bonnes que debería vestirse para trabajar dentro del Departamento. Le resultaba algo incómodo, sobre todo después de utilizar las túnicas que estaba, ya acostumbrado, a utilizar. La que la mayoría de los que conocía pensaba que eran solamente túnicas andrajosas.

Entró algo ansioso, algo desesperado por salir cuando se presentó nada más y nada menos que en el Salón de Juicios del Ministerio de Magia. Un salón amplio y en forma medio circular, medio Ovalada que tenía una infinidad de sillones hacia los lados. Un par de magos hablaban más allá, entre susurros y vestidos con túnicas de color oscuro que reconoció como los Secretarios Principales del Ministerio, con una "M" bordada en la parte frontal de sus túnicas. Se sintió incómodo, pero, según Fenwick, le había "tocado" estar en ese lugar, y según Bonnes, era perfecto para estar ahí, dado sus "conocimientos". Era una suerte que nadie sospechara de su verdadera condición, se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba asiento lo más sutilmente que pudo. Nadie absolutamente. Había podido convivir como mago durante esos años, pero después del viaje a Hogwarts se preguntaba cómo sería si su condición fuese revelada. El recordar la condición marginada y lamentable que había visto, y los hombres lobo (hombres y mujeres) que había conocido, le resultaba francamente perturbador.

Una docena de magos entró por las puertas laterales entreabiertas y medio ocultas que existían a los lados, justamente detrás de la cabecera de la parte central del asiento que solía tomar el juez. Todos parecian serios mirando de un lado a otro a todos los demás que ya habían tomado asiento, incluyéndolo. Se preguntó por qué no había tratado de averiguar más datos acerca del trabajo que le habían asignado. Solamente teniendo un dato: El que trabajaba dentro del Departamento de Legislación Mágica. Perfecto.

Lupin.

Gracias a todos por la lectura, y gracias a mis queridos seguidores y los que apoyan la pareja Sirius/Marlene…feliz Navidad!


	6. El Odio Otra Vez Trabajo Parte II

**Nota de Rose: **

Es un verdadero honor el continuar nuevamente este fic. La verdad es que he estado trabajando en èl, ayer le lleguè a las 100 pags yo solita! Bueno, bueno...tenìa un largo fin de semana y muchas ganas de continuar, sobre todo con la nueva novedad Potte: Pottermore! Es un verdadero gusto el seguir y poder continuar con mis queridos lectores y Lectoras. Dedicado especialmente a:

abril777

karleux potter

sofiariddle

susan granger

tefi-54

Willzenit16_B

Quienes me dan los ànimos para seguir escribiendo, y especialmente a abril777, querida amiga personal, ya, por gustarle esta mi historia larga que es un verdadero honor escribir para ustedes.  
Bueno, despuès de esto, muchas gracias y me harìan muy feliz si dieran sus crìticas.  
Su amiga:  
Rose 

**El Odio Otra Vez**  
**¿Trabajo? **  
**Parte II**

Marlene McKinnon odiaba muchas cosas, como la mayoría de las chicas y jóvenes de su edad. Odiaba, por ejemplo, el llegar tarde a una de sus citas de trabajo, las que normalmente tenía en San Mungo. Odiaba también el no poder resolver algún diagnóstico pendiente o que todo pareciera en contra de ella en un determinado momento. También odiaba alguna de esas mañanas en las cuales una se levantaba con la mayor sonrisa del mundo y luego, durante el transcurso del día, todo resultaba absolutamente mal. Aquel día en la cual el dentífrico se salía del envase, el champú se terminaba cuando una estaba en la tina, cuando una descubría que no tenía absolutamente nada que ponerse porque todo estaba para lavar y que no había leche, porque se había echado a perder fuera del refrigerador, los waffles se quemaban y el reloj decía que estaba tarde.

Si, absolutamente había muchas cosas que Marlene McKinnon odiaba.

Pero nunca había conocido a una persona, en toda su vida, al que sintiera aquellos irrefrenables deseos de odiar. Porque no lo odiaba, a pesar de todo lo sabía. Sabía que no lo odiaba. Lo supo desde que ambos tenían quince años y cursaban los mismos TIMOS y cuando ambos habían hecho los mismos EXTASIS. Pero aquello no significaba que no sintiera deseos de odiarlo, por todo lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo porque era simplemente él.

Sirius Orión Black.

Emmeline, su mejor amiga había dicho que él había dado significado a su vida, lo que dudaba muy seriamente porque...¿Recibir el primer beso de un Gigoló como Sirius Black era lo que daba significado a la vida? Podría estar segura que no.

Intentó entrar por la conocida entrada de San Mungo sin que se notara absolutamente nada de ella. Había tenido los ojos hinchados en los últimos días, pero con un sencillo encantamiento que había aprendido en Hogwarts, se encontraba igual que siempre. Salió del armario grande, mohoso e intimidante que poseían todos los que trabajaban ahí y que servía como entrada de los que llegaran de Londres. Se sacudió la capa como normalmente lo hacía todos los días y salió de ahí.

Cruzó por el pabellón de Heridas Causadas por Criaturas donde escuchó todavía el tenue ronquido de los internos y pasó como un fantasma hasta la cafetería para visitantes en la cual ella y Hestia habían quedado de verse. Ya eran pasadas las once y media de la mañana cuando la divisó entre los familiares de los pacientes algo encubierta con una capa de color oscuro y tomando un café. Apenas movió la mano para saludarla.

- Hola- saludó sentándose y Hestia sonrió al verla.

- Vaya, creí que habías vuelto por Sirius - rió.

- Hestia, por favor, no es cosa de broma- rogó ella- ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?

La camarera, una bruja de pelo negro atado en un moño, se acercó en aquel momento pidiendo su orden y Marlene, con un rostro tan inexpresivo e indiferente que admiró a Hestia, pidió una taza de café sin azúcar y habló después de que se hubo ido totalmente.

- Ahora si, dime ¿Qué dijeron los demás?

- Sobre...tu hermano, pues no mucho, nada más que no encontraron el cuerpo, por lo cual Prewett dijo que no ocuparían mucho espacio.

- Clásico entre los sanadores- comentó fríamente Marlene tratando de disimular el dolor.- ¿Yla directora?

- Ni asomó las narices- dijo ella- pero vale...oí comentarios de algunos ..seguramente no importarán- dijo Hestia tomando un sorbo de su café.

Todo en silencio.

- ¿ Yqué pasa con Sirius? - comentó ella quizá sintiéndose incómoda y tratando de que quitara aquel rostro. Marlene le miró.- Bueno, vale...no quiero que pienses que soy insensible, pero creo - bajó la voz.- que si no han encontrado el cuerpo de Dan, quizá él esté...

- ¿Vivo?- preguntó ella- quizá- respondió mirando el vacío- pero eso no me incomoda.

Hestia prefirió callar por el momento.

- ¿Y Sirius?- insistió con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa con Black?- preguntó Marlene un tanto molesta de tanta insistencia.

- Oí lo que comentaba Emmeline durante el desayuno y..

- Claro, debí ya suponerlo- respondió friamente Marlene tomando el café de un sorbo hasta terminarlo- ¿Qué es lo que dijo? ¿Qué lo había besado cuando teníamos quince años? ¿Qué me había cogido como experiencia? ¿Qué había sido una más?

- No, dijo que hacían una linda pareja- respondió ella algo intimidada y Marlene se arrepintió del tono.

- Esta bien, lo siento- dijo- pero bueno...es que cuando pienso en Black quiero...

Hizo un gesto delicadamente agresivo cerrando el pulgar y el índice en el aire. Hestia rió.

- ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

- ¿Por qué todos creen que lo quiero cuando digo específicamente que lo odio?- preguntó ella.- Y por si no ha quedado claro...LO ODIO.

- ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?- preguntó Hestia extrañada y curiosa limpiándose los labios delicadamente con la servilleta- Creo que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts todas lo considerábamos encantador, y, sinceramente...ahora que no lo vimos hace tiempo me parece que no ha perdido ni ún ápice de lo que tenía...incluso ahora- Hestia se sonrojó antes de decirlo- ¿No te parece un galán?

- Hestia, por favor, tengo novio- pidió Marlene intentando tomar más caf´e que no había.

- Lo lamento- se disculpó ella- pero bueno...no eran novios tú y él allá en Hogwarts?

Marlene suspiró. ¿Es que aquel error iba a perseguirla toda la vida?

- Si dar un beso se considera noviazgo entonces...

- Ah, entonces de eso hablaba Emmeline- dijo ella y enseguida se mordió la lengua.

- ¿Qué dijo qué?- exigió ella- Hestia, por favor, esto es serio...dime, qué es lo que dijo?

- Nada, al menos a los demás- respondió ella.- tranquila, vaya que te alteras fáclmente.- Marlene bufó y Hestia sonrió.- o diría que te hace alterar muy fácilmente. Dime...¿Dormiste bien hoy?

Marlene enrojeció.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a tomar nuestro turno antes de que se haga tarde- dijo levantándose rápidamente- si, mejor será que nos vayamos.

- ¿Qué nos vayamos? ¿Ahora?- preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera- pero si recién van a ser las...

- ¡Vamos!- interrumpió ella avanzando y pagando inmediatamente a la camarera con unos galeones sacados precipitadamente. Hestia se levantó con rapidez siguiéndola con un ligero presentimiento.

Sirius cortaba las ramas de las calabazas.

La imagen parecía, casi del todo, increíblemente épica. No se le reconocía como tal, sin embargo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto, de lejos o de cerca, en ese momento habría dicho que simplemente se trataba de uno más de los ayudantes que solía traer, en ocasiones Dumbledore, para que ayudase a Hagrid a cuidar de las muchas obligaciones que tenía en Hogwarts.

En esta ocasión se trataba de un viejo anciano flaco, con ropa desgarrada y túnica raída. Solamente, su varita, parecía desentonar un poco con todo el atuendo y con todos los extraños artilugios que tenía colgando por los lados. Era una varita larga y bien trabajada con una buena empuñadura y brillante y lisa superficie. Pero la tenía suficientemente oculta para que solamente se viera durante movimientos específicos. Nada inusual.

El anciano, sin embargo su aparente edad, parecía cansado e irritable. No con aquel cansancio propio de hacer esfuerzo más allá de las fuerzas que alguien de su apariencia habría hecho. No. Resultaba de un cansancio con aires sutiles de algo que inevitablemente se parecía a falta de experiencia. A pesar, sin embargo, de tener las manos trabajadas y curtidas, con rasgos evidentes de su experiencia. Sostenía el hacha con una delicadeza antinatural y anormal, con una torpeza propia de alguien que simplemente nunca había hecho semejante trabajo, y lanzaba, de vez en vez, quejidos que eran, más que de dolor, de evidente molestia y disconformidad.

Y Hagrid volteó.

- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?- preguntó medio dudando al verlo- Ya sabes- señaló las calabazas que descansaban a los pies del anciano, con las ramas lastimadas torpemente- con esas.

- No lo creo, estoy haciéndolo bien- respondió él sin mirarlo, como tratando de concentrarse en la tarea, que se decía mentalmente, no iba a vencerlo.

Hagrid dudó, rascándose sin voluntad la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, podía hacer el trabajo solo la mayoría de las veces. Así había estado acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero traer a un ayudante de vez en cuando no era molestia, a menos, claro, que resultara que traerlo trajera más trabajo que hacer.

Dio la vuelta medio resignado dirigiéndose hacia los terrenos a ver la manada de Hipogrifos nuevos que había llegado un día antes.

Sirius, vestido y disfrazado totalmente ya, del anciano que pretendía ser ayudante de Hagrid, bufó. Se limpió el sudor de la frente soltando totalmente el hacha que cayó peligrosamente cerca de su pie, sin inmutarlo, y se irguió sacando una pequeña botella de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, para darle un largo trago.

Era un anciano de aspecto extraño, si se le veía así, totalmente erguido y con un aire de juventud inconfundible. Tenía que admitir que le dolían un poco los huesos. Había probado la poción multijugos un par o dos de veces, y siempre era lo mismo. Costaba el adaptarse a un nuevo cuerpo y una nueva postura diferente de la suya, y al final, aunque resultaba molesto, uno terminaba de acostumbrarse a los pocos minutos. Pero...entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría así, con aquel ridículo disfraz? ¿Hasta conseguir información? Se lo había estado planteando toda la mañana. ¿Y cuánto tiempo exactamente resultaba ser eso? Aquel grupo de locos podría estar planeando algo,( y sinceramente dudaba de eso) pero quizá para la próxima semana...o mes...o año? El solo pensar en la palabra "años" le revolvió desagradablemente el estómago. Fenwick era malo, malvado en verdad. ¿Cómo pensaba en dejarlo ahí durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo? Había coqueteado los primeros minutos con McKinnon, era claro, pero aquello merecía que lo trataran como un elfo doméstico durante _años? _ Se le vino a la mente a un elfo doméstico llamado Kreacher, trabajando como loco mientras él, echado en la cama de su habitación, lo observaba deleitado por puro gusto, y luego, su rostro cambiando por el de Fenwick y un elfo con el rostro de...Sirius Orión Black.

- ¡Rayos!- se lamentó mirando la lejanía, sin proponérselo en los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts- ¿Y es que voy a quedarme a dormir con el Perro de Hagrid durante años? ¡Es un abuso!

- Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, si no te molesta- respondió una voz detrás suyo- a menos que te moleste las risas de chicas hasta tarde.

Se dio la vuelta violentamente sacando al varita inmediatamente mientras sentía que el corazón le saltaba hacia la garganta. En un segundo, sin esperarlo, se encontro apuntando directamente hacia el cuello de una chica de cabello pelirrojo y largo vestida con el uniforme de Gryffindor. Reía, divertida con los brazos cruzados y descansando sobre una pierna, con tranquilidad. Alzó la mirada de vivaces ojos hacia él con coquetería.

- Hola- saludó tranquilamente.

Sirius tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar como su disfraz se lo exigía. Adoptando la postura de anciano algo inclinada y la mirada algo vacía, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil. La chica lanzó una risotada dulce y divertida. Graciosa, mirándolo y haciendo que se sonrojara. Si de algo estaba seguro era que no entendía mucho.

- ¿Hola?- preguntó cauteloso. Ella lanzó otra risotada.

- No tienes que fingir, Sirius, sé que eres tú- respondió ella mirándolo y Sirius entornó los ojos con desconfianza ocultando la varita debajo de la capa.

La chica frunció el ceño.

- Vaya, que molesto que te hayas olvidado de mí tan pronto- respondió.- realmente- bufó apartándose un mechón largo y pelirrojo-castaño brillante de la frente.- pero supongo que así eres tú.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?- preguntó todavía con cautela dejando las apariencias e irguiéndose. Se miró de pies a cabeza. Seguía siendo un anciano. No había problema con el disfraz.

- Te reconocería a Kilómetros, tonto- respondió ella, todavía con el ceño fruncido. - pero tú no, obviamente.- sonrió- pero que bueno es verte nuevamente por aquí,...a ver...supongo que fue por Dumbledore, ¿Verdad?

- Si, Dumbledore-respondió él- pero...perdona, ¿Quién eres tú?

- El mismo de siempre- dijo irguiéndose y colocándose las manos en la cintura apartando la túnica- ¿No me recuerdas? ¿A mí? ¿Dorsy? ¿Dorsy Meadowes?

- ¿Dorsy?- preguntó Sirius rascándose la cabeza. Alzó las cejas meneando la cabeza.- no recuerdo ninguna Dorsy.

- Puff.- respondió ella.- a ver...Gryffindor. Estabas en Séptimo y yo en Cuarto. ¿Te dice algo? Oh...bueno, me llamaba Dorcas Meadowes, ese entonces.

- ¿Dorcas..? ¡Oh...bueno!

No se había acordado, y en realidad no pensaba en hacerlo si era del todo sincero.¿Cómo acordarse de una niña de cuarto grado cuando él estaba en séptimo? Pero, después de todo, y teniéndola frente a él, ahora sabía el por qué.

Dorcas Meadowes había sido una de aquellas niñas que solían perseguirlo, normalmente, claro, pero nunca había tomado en cuenta a ninguna al tener ...lo que decía, "prospectos" mejores en su grado. Ahora, sin embargo, la veía frente a él y sabía por qué no había logrado reconocerla. Era diferente.

Tenía el cabello largo y hermoso, de un color raro e indefinido, mitad castaño, mitad rojo fuego, una mezcla total y bien combinada. Todo atado en una coleta baja cayendo por su hombro izquierdo. La piel de porcelana, pálida y firme, como el marfil. La nariz pequeña y graciosa y unos ojos, también indefinidos y bien delineados de un delicioso color verde pálido recargándose en el azul.

Llevaba una túnica larga pero más estrecha de lo que normalmente se considerara reglamentario en el colegio, seguramente, un poco ceñido a la cintura y con una caída elegante del color de Hogwarts que dejaba entrever la falda corta revelando las piernas delgadas y envueltas en los calcetines de colegio. Levantó la mirada y vió como imposible que solo tuviera...¿Qué? ¿Diecisiete simples años? Si se soltara el cabello...hubiera jurado, ante cualquiera, que tenía al menos veinte. Y lo mejor? Una risa alegre y divertida.

- ¿Ya me evaluaste?- preguntó intrépida hacia él- y supongo que por esa mirada aprobé, verdad?

- Con méritos- susurró para que no la escuchara, pero ella soltó otra risa.

- Bien, Señor Importante, entonces, antes que nada, me va a decir qué es lo que está haciendo aquí.

- ¿Lo que estoy haciendo?- preguntó Sirius- bueno...bien, acabo de llegar y le pedí a Dumbledore...

- Es por lo de aquella desaparición- dijo ella audazmente mirándolo- y porque Dumbledore te lo pidió, verdad?

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- susurró mirando hacia los lados- ¿Qué ya saben todos que..?

- Tranquilo, nadie sabe eso- miró ella a los lados- y después de verte...pues...quiero jugar también.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Y cómo es que tú estás en esto? ¿Te lo dijo Dumbledore? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Ella rió.

- ¿Quieres que nos acerquemos?- preguntó en un susurro acercándosele y el alzó las cejas. Ella rió- digo, hacia la cabaña de Sirius, Señor Galán, malpensado- rió señalando la cabaña de Hagrid de lejos.

- Ah..! Bueno...si, claro.- dijo Sirius algo sorprendido.

Fueron.

- Lo de Dumbledore, pues lo deduje sola- respondió ella cuando hubieron llegado y Sirius sobre su hombro y apoyándose en la cabaña, le miró con desconfianza- esta bien, lo escuché con Hagrid. Pero bueno, dijo que tenía planes de...no sé qué...y luego dijo que reuniría a un grupo de magos y brujas listos, valientes, y capacitados para realizar tareas de espionaje y cosas así mientras el seguía buscando pistas de hor...no recuerdo el nombre. ¿Correcto? Y luego...después de verte desde allá...deduje que eras tú. Es toda la historia. Y luego me dije: "Dorsy, tienes que unirte a ellos". Dime...¿Hablarás con Dumbledore para que lo haga?- preguntó suplicante.

Sirius rió gustoso.

- Vaya que eres rápida- comentó- pero bueno, en primer lugar..-¿Y qué estás haciendo tú, aquí?- preguntó después de echar una mirada a los alrededores y ver su uniforme de Hogwarts con más atención- No parece la hora de receso para nadie.

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Me escapé- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- no aguantaba a McGonagall y toda aquella cantaleta aburrida de la transformación humana. Ya puedo cambiar el color de mi cabello, por mi misma y sin su ayuda. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

- Supongo que lo mismo. James, al menos hubiese sacado algo para hacerlo. Tampoco soportábamos esas clases.

- Desde que se fueron todo está como en un panteón- respondió- Davies trató de parecerse a ti junto con su grupo de Idiotas pero solo hicieron que les castigaran durante un mes por alborotos.

- Si que estás enterada.- comentó él sacándole una sonrisa a ella.

- ¿Entonces, lo harás?- preguntó ella esperanzada- ¿Hablarás con Dumbledore para que participe con ustedes?

- Vaya, Dorcas, estás en el colegio.- respondió Sirius tratando de poner peros a todo para ver su reacción.

- No me digas Dorcas, lo odio. Es Dorsie, Black.- gruñó ella con un gesto infantil

- Esta bien, Dorsie. - sonrió Sirius por su expresión- pero ¿Y el colegio?- cruzó los brazos.

- Puff. Pareces mi padre. - respondió ella- bien, ya te dije que me escapé de la clase de McGonagall. En realidad...- miró hacia los lados como él- en realidad me escapé de la clase de Slughorn también, y en la de Flitwick, y en la de...

- ¿Te escapaste de todas las clases?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido- ¿Y cómo piensas pasar de año?

- ¡Bah! -rezongó ella haciendo un ligero puchero- me lo sé completamente todo. Estoy harta. Dumbledore dijo, el año pasado, que podría pasarme este año así.

Chasqueó los dedos.

- Y te lo tienes bien claro- sonrió Sirius con la agradable sensación de recordarse en ella cuando tenía su edad.- Bien, digamos que acepto hablar con Dumbledore- a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos- ¿Y que gano yo, a cambio?  
La chica entornó los ojos.

Sin saberlo, y sin esperarlo siquiera, la tenía encima de él, y tan sorprendido no acertó a más que aceptar el beso de la chica para luego apartarse, casi sin aliento.

Sonrió.

- Bien, lo harás por el gran corazón que tienes.- dijo ella insinuante

- Esta bien, hablo con Dumbledore. - aceptó Sirius todavía algo aturdido- Pero...y si te asigna aquí...- insinuó él- ¿Cómo es qué?

- Me quedo contigo- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- ya casi soy mayor de edad, y no pienso volver a casa con el mojigato de mi padre. Mejor me voy contigo. Sería divertido.- propuso.

- Aún no tengo un lugar fijo para quedarme.- respondió Sirius recordando todavía el lugar abandonado en la cual había dejado su motocicleta al llegar a Hogmeade por el llamado de Dumbledore. Entornó un poco los ojos mirándola suspicaz- Y no estoy para relaciones de noviazgo, ni nada por ele estilo...- insinuó.- al menos, por ahora.

Ella se dio la vuelta alejándose mientras lanzaba una armoniosa risa al aire.

- ¿Noviazgo? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién habló de algo así?- respondió escandalizada sacándole otra sonrisa- la verdad es que pensaba que no me importaría dormir en algún parque, por ahí, mientras sea contigo- sonrió-.¿Quien dijo algo sobre noviazgo?

Se alejó con una sonrisa dando pasos ágiles y juguetones mientras se dirigía al castillo.

Sirius sonrió pasando delicadamente una mano encima de los labios.

Edgar Bones entró al Ministerio de Magia.

Tenía la mirada perdida en un melancólico gesto preocupado que le hacía parecer muchos años mayor, como el de un padre preocupado por su hija, no podía culparse, realmente, todavía seguía preocupado.

Amelia.

Entró a su Oficina como todos los días. El clásico saludo informal con Bob Ogden se hicieron casi a la perfección simulando una normalidad bien hecha. Todo como Dumbledore lo había ordenado, y como lo tenía en cuenta desde el principio.

Hasta que cerró la puerta.

El Cuerpo de Normas de Comercio Mágico estaba desierto aquel día, tenía en cuenta de que no era por ningún acontecimiento más que la reciente desaparición de Dan que seguramente había llamado la atención a todos los demás trabajadores. Se sentó en el sillón de funda de terciopelo de color vino que tenía su oficina hasta que de un movimiento con la varita en la mano izquierda cerró de golpe las cortinas.

Y cerró los ojos.

No podía decir que no había esperado algo así en todos esos años, durante tanto tiempo. En realidad creía que lo había esperado, de cierta forma, toda la vida.

Desde aquel día.

_Se despertó, al parecer sin saber por qué. Un sueño o una pesadilla? No estuvo conciente hasta mucho después._

_Con el fuerte aroma a ropa quemada._

_Abrió los ojos finalmente, cuando la mente exactamente le dijo que en realidad no era un sueño, o quizá tal vez cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos repentinos de la habitación del lado y los demás amortiguados por las paredes en los demás pisos, arriba, abajo. Cuando escuchó la voz de su padre gritando de un lado a otro, la voz de su madre pareciendo suplicar, las apariciones de los elfos y su movimiento, el sonido de su caminar ligero pero rápido, por todas partes, o quizá, y simplemente, por el humo que comenzó a inundar la habitación._

_Ese día no gritó._

_Se concentró en salir. No por él, y por su vida, como lo había hecho cualquier persona racional en esos momentos. Su madre, Gryffindor, lo habría echo, quizá salvando la vida de sus hijos primero y la de su esposo después, su padre, Hufflepuff, le había enseñado algo más. _

_Corrió directamente hacia la habitación de lado, en la que no se escuchaban gritos, o quizá en los que habían callado tan rápidamente que no se habían oído para nadie. Abrió la puerta con una fuerza descomunal para sus doce años, derribando todo y sosteniendo la varita de un lugar que no recordaba tomar, con fuerza, con furia, abriéndose paso entre el espectáculo de llamas carcomiéndolo todo alrededor. Los muebles de color rosa claro y blanco, los osos de peluche en forma de Mandrágoras sonrientes con risas tontas en sus rostros, derritiéndose a la vez, hasta la cama que había en el fondo._

_Se guió por el color rubio brillante oculto entre las sábanas y levantó con fuerza el cuerpo ya desvanecido de la niña con la mayor calma que pudo en una situación de aquellas, sin tratar de despertarla, sin embargo, preocupándose para no ver el rostro asustado, tratando de evitarle el dolor._

_Sus brazos eran demasiado débiles, sin embargo. Sintió el peso de su hermana como el de sí mismo tratando de elevarse sobre la escoba. No pudo, y la desesperación hizo presa de él cuando las patas de la cama comenzaron a quemarse también._

_- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

_La niña se elevó en el aire y sin pensarlo, o quizá pensándolo totalmente se levantó dirigiendo a la niña sobre él, sin quitar la vista de encima y sin importar las quemaduras que sintiese con los pies descalzos caminando por el pasillo en llamas, corriendo...y mientras los gritos de su madre y su padre parecían haberse perdido en el aire._

- Edgar.

Alzó la vista dirigiéndola directamente hacia el mago que se encontraba en su puerta. Eric Zeller le miró directamente sosteniendo su mirada. Parecía melancólico, perdido, aunque, pensándolo mejor, siempre había tenido esa mirada sobre él.

- ¿Otra vez soñando, eh?

Habló con voz perdida mientras se sentaba frente a él. Edgar suspiró mientras se sentaba con más libertad. Eric y él siempre habían sido amigos desde Hogwarts, y desde aquel día. Imaginó entonces que debería reconocer entonces sus constantes "lapsus" de recuerdos. Sonrió con desgano.

- Quizá- respondió de forma incierta, tratando nuevamente de aparentar normalidad y dirigiendo su mano hacia la pila de pergaminos que tenía en el lado izquierdo del escritorio- ¿Qué, Eric? ¿Todavía no llegaron los envíos de Francia que Mandó el Departamento de Transporte mágico?

- No simules, Edgar- respondió directamente Eric obligándolo a alzar la vista nuevamente, sorprendido. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Primero McKinnon y ahora tú?

- No sé a qué te refieres- respondió friamente Edgar ocultando totalmente todo en una máscara de indiferencia, pero sin dejar de sorprenderse por la pregunta de su amigo- ¿McKinnon? ¿Hablas del profeta esta mañana?

- Hablo del profeta, si, y de la Sra. Tompson, esta mañana- respondió - y Amelia.

- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?- se levantó Edgar sin ocultar la preocupación - ¿De qué hablas?

- Esta bien, lo siento, no debí mencionarlo así-se lamentó Eric- pero bueno...pasé esta mañana a tu casa y...

Edgar hizo un gesto directo para silenciarlo hasta que se levantó y agitó la varita directamente alrededor de ellos. Un segundo después miró a su amigo.

- ¿ Hiciste un Muffliato?- preguntó él extrañado- Tú...?

Pero sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya en la pared. Sintió el dolor repentino detrás de la cabeza cuando trató de reaccionar pero era imposible. Lo tenía paralizado.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que diablos te...?

- ¡Habla!- exigió Edgar con una voz autoritaria- ¡Ahora::! ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- ¿Qué es lo que sé de. Qué? - preguntó alarmado mirando cómo la varita apuntaba directamente hacia su cuello. Eric abrió los ojos desorbitados sorprendiéndose del todo- ¡Edgar!

- ¡Habla..!

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien!- respondió Eric alzando el mentón sintiendo punzar más la punta de la varita- ¡Amelia me besó! ¡Ya..! ¡Pero no quería..! ¡Yo no quería pero no pude evitarlo..! ¡Por favor, no me mates, te juro que nunca más voy a volver a acercarme a ella...! ¡Te lo juro..!

- ¿Qué::?-preguntó Edgar todavía sorprendido- ¿Amelia?

- ¡Si, vale! - respondió Eric perdiendo el control- ¡no me la vuelvo a acercar..! ¡Lo juro..!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Edgar totalmente confundido- Mencionaste a McKinnon.

- Ok, se le había estado acercando, lo sabía desde hace tiempo- respondió-supongo que porque ella es bonita y todo eso, pero no creí que fuera para tanto, Edgar...¡Pero qué se yo! ¡Por favor, no me hagas lo que a él..!

- Piensas que Maté a McKinnon porque rondaba a Amelia, ¿Correcto?- alzó las cejas Edgar hacia Eric que se frotaba el cuello.

- No sé si lo mataste, pero ya te juré que nunca me la vuelvo a acercar, ¿Ok?- respondió Eric ofendido,- y ahora, si me disculpas.

- ¡Un minuto!- dijo Edgar cerrando la puerta de golpe con la varita- ¿Entonces McKinnon no murió?

- Tu deberías saberlo más que yo-respondió Eric- yo, me borro.

- Dame el profeta- respondió Edgar tajante señalando los papeles que Eric había estado cargando. Le miró con resentimiento mientras se lo daba.

- Ahora puedo irme?

SIGUE LA OLA DE DESAPARICIONES: MIEMBRO DEL MINISTERIO DESAPARECE MISTERIOSAMENTE

- ¡Entonces no murió!- respondió Edgar sorprendido- o al menos, es posible porque no encontraron su cuerpo...

- Ya no quiero escuchar más de este asunto, me están dando náuseas- pidió Eric mirando de reojo la foto de una colina con un rastro de sangre- ¿Me puedo ir ya.?

Edgar le evaluó con la vista por un par de segundos.

- No- respondió y sonrió- Eres tan idiota para creerme capaz de esto ¿Es así?

- Si te pones como un maniático de un momento a otro ¿Qué mas puedo esperar?- preguntó con voz resentida- Ya me debe quedar la marca de la varita en el cuello.

- Yo no hice esto, en lo absoluto-respondió Edgar sonriente, ahora por todo lo cómico que le había parecido- ni siquiera sabía que McKinnon estaba rondando a mi hermana..¿Así que tú si lo sabías y no me avisaste?

- Estaba sobre la pista- respondió Eric- ¿Así que no lo sabías?

- No- confirmó Edgar- pero ahora que lo dices...

- ¿Entonces- preguntó Eric- porqué rayos te comportaste como un maniático loco hace rato?

- Mmm-.- respondió Edgar leyendo rápidamente el profeta- Ola de Desapariciones...

- ¿Qué..?- preguntó Eric cruzándose de brazos- vas a ignorarme de nuevo y yo me quedo parado como un imbécil'?

- Ermm...tengo mucho trabajo ahroa- dijo Ben.-creo que mejor nos vemos luego.

- Basta Fenwick, me vas a decir si o no?

Eric se quedó mirándolo largamente. Edgar bajó el Profeta para mirarlo, acomodarse en el asiento y abrir finalmente la boca.

Era casi la hora de la cena.

Marlene había llegado mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbraba normalmente llegar de San Mungo, en su trabajo de Sanadora. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche y apenas podía creer que ya estuviera ahí, en medio del gran salón junto a la chimenea que ardía con fuego intenso y cálido, esperando a sus invitados.

Acostumbraba a llegar mucho más tarde, e incluso, a pesar de los reclamos de Ben y de su hermano Dann, a no llegar por quedarse en dobles turnos para atender a todos los enfermos que pudiera. Así, con tanto esfuerzo, rápidamente se había ganado el titulo de Sanadora Oficial del Pabellón, y Jefa de éste con beneficios. Era mucha más responsabilidad, por supuesto. Pero estaba acostumbrada, de niña, a recibir tales responsabilidades, y además, sobre todas las cosas, amaba lo que hacía.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente sorprendida de cuánto había cambiado todo durante tan solo unos pocos días.

Rememoró las últimas conversaciones con su hermano, cálidas, como las solían ser ahora que ambos tenían suficiente edad para que las peleas de niños entre hermanos quedaran por completo en el pasado, y que la muerte de sus padres diera paso a un mayor entendimiento, a una mayor comprensión que rozaba la complicidad. Todo había cambiado de un día a otro para cambiar nuevamente después. Ahora Dann había desaparecido, y aunque todos lo daban por muerto, había algo, algo dentro de sí que reclamaba por lo contrario. Que gritaba y afirmaba que eso no era posible. Que el seguía vivo y que estaría, nuevamente ahí para cuidarla y protegerla de todo, tal y como había prometido hasta el final.

Sintió nuevamente la presencia detrás de sí, pero ahora sabía que no era de los recuerdos. Era algo más cálido. Más personal.

- Sabía que estarías aquí.

Ben.

Cerró los ojos para saber lo que vendría después. Su presencia detrás de ella, protegiéndola, cuidándola, a pesar de no hacer mucho más, pero era lo que necesitaba exactamente. Aquella presencia.

La sostuvo por los hombros, tocándola, rozándola apenas. Ben Fenwick casi podía sentir el dolor que tenía por dentro, el que no demostraba, pero qué mágicamente casi podía sentir dentro de ella. Invadiéndola, hasta casi ahogarla, hasta casi dejarla sin respiración. Y la necesitaba. Necesitaba protegerla a pesar de que sabía que no podía hacer más. Necesitaba protegerla porque haría cualquier cosa porque no sufriera.

Se acercó a ella.

Podía escuchar su respiración acelerarse cuando jugó con sus cabellos oscuros, casi castaños ahora, cambiando súbitamente de color como siempre, totalmente sueltos, quizá por descuido, alrededor de sus hombros. Acariciando sus brazos con suavidad, con cariño y cuidado.

- Él estará bien.- dijo apenas susurrando en su oído. Ella se volvió mirando sus ojos y tratando de descubrir aquello que necesitaba descubrir. La esperanza oculta tras ellos.

- ¿De verdad lo crees, Ben?- preguntó con la esperanza mientras acariciaba su rostro firme, de rasgos definidos y algo de barba dejada.

- De verdad.- dijo él y ella, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó suavemente para besar su rostro.

- Ejem, ejem.- dijo de pronto la voz suave detrás de ellos, espantando a Marlene súbitamente. Vió a la chica de cabellos castaños parada con una mirada extraña en la puerta. Se molestó enseguida.

- ¡Emmeline!- dijo

- Muchas gracias, a mi también me da gusto verte, Marlene- dijo Emmeline mirándola.- A pesar de que hayas olvidado recogerme en aquello de las Tres Escobas.

- Oh, claro!- dijo Marlene - ¡Emmeline! ¡Las tres escobas! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!- se disculpó soltándose del brazo de Ben y corriendo hasta Emmeline. Él pareció tan molesto como desilusionado.- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te contrataron?

- ¡Por supuesto!-. Dijo Emmeline que viendo a Marlene lejos de Ben se había dejado la expresión molesta.- ¿Cómo creías que no me contratarían?

- Bueno.- interpuso Marlene con una mirada intelectual- resaltando el echo de que no sabes preparar un té ni siquiera...

- Sé preparar un té!- reclamó Emmeline- lo que no sé es cuánto de azúcar y té se debe poner en cada taza...

Ambas rieron.

- Bueno, será mejor que ordene a los elfos que sirvan la cena a las siete- dijo Ben Fenwick saliendo más por incomodidad que por otra cosa del salón.- Pediré que pongan los ocho platos- dijo.

- Nueve- completó una voz que hizo volverse inmediatamente a Marlene.

Sirius había aparecido directamente en el salón. Vestia todavía un traje desaliñado y sucio, el mismo que tenía en la cabaña de Hagrid, pero ahora tenía un aspecto totalmente normal. Casi con un rostro radiante y desafiante. Se dirigió directamente hacia Fenwick que le miró con total sorpresa.

-¿Black?- dijo con todo el desconcierto que no pudo controlar- ¿Tú aquí? ¿Pero y Hagrid...?- pregunto estupefacto.

- Le dijiste que me podía quedar a ayudar Fenwick- dijo Sirius sonriendo desafiante de lado- pero no le dijiste nada acerca de que tenía que quedarme a dormir ahí.

Fenwick retorció la boca.

- Si, claro, las grandes ideas de Black. No podría haberlo olvidado- dijo de pronto Marlene mirándole con desdén. Sirius se acercó con cautela.

- También me da gusto de verte, McKinnon- dijo retador mirándola durante el par de segundos que cualquier chica hubiera encontrado intimidante, pero no Marlene, que permaneció totalmente inmóvil mirándolo con desdén. Sirius sonrió de lado, confiado.- bueno, ahora me voy a bañar. Nos vemos para la cena..!- se despidió con una sonrisa hacia Emmeline que le sonrió pícaramente.

- Claro, claro!- Dijo Emmeline y se apresuró a dirigirse a Marlene, que todavía tenía la vista perdida de odio en la figura de Sirius desapareciendo- Oye, ¿Dónde, en las cientos de habitaciones que tienes, puedo encontrar una bañera decente?

- Pasillo derecho, puerta catorce.- dijo Marlene e inmeditamente Emmeline salió volando para allá agarrando sus cosas y su bolso. Se dirigió enseguida a Ben Fenwick que le miraba extrañado-

James estaba extraño.

Lily lo habría notado a leguas. Eran recién casados,por supuesto, y nadie esperaría eso de ella, pero lo notaba, y lo notaría a leguas, incluso si es que no

- ¿James?- preguntó desviando su atenció directamente hacia ella. Había dicho un chiste, uno de aquellos que le encantaba a Sirius y que los había echo explotar de risa mientras todos los demás comían alrededor y Marlene McKinnon los miraba con reprobación. Parecía igual que siempre. Aquella misma sonrisa contagiosa, aquellos ojos fascinados por ella que habían logrado enamorarla definitivamente, pero había un detalle, insignificante, pero el más evidente de todos a los ojos de Lily.

No tenía el cabello destrozado.

- ¿Si, mi vida?- preguntó él y ella no dijo nada mientras se llevaba la mano directamente hacia la servilleta limpiándose delicado la boca llena de comida. Después de un par de segundos él la miró con más intensidad. Arqueó las cejas a modo de pregunta y le dirigió la mirada hablándole más bajito.- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Descuida- dijo ella directamente y le sonrió.

La casa estaba llena. Todo en paz con una buena cena, pensó Marlene mirando a Black desde hace media hora alabarse a sí mismo. Arrogante.

Una bobería más acerca de él y diría algo.

Hasta que lo hizo.

Había estado hablando de la suficiente inteligencia que tenía para poder, él solo y sin ayuda de nadie, vencer al tal Voldemort y todos sus adeptos. Lo suficicientemente inteligente. Ja. Marlene desvió su mirada del enorme platillo de helado para postre de la cena para escucharlo y, de una vez, hacer algo que nadie estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Mandarlo a callar.

Como antaño. Ravenclaw y un revoltoso Gryffindor.

- Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para que se me ocurriera algo.- dijo Sirius contento.

- Por supuesto, lo suficientemente inteligente..- dijo Marlene susurrando contra la cuchara.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- levantó repentinamente la voz Black mirándola.

Marlene se encogió de hombros.

Sirius empujó suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente la varita de lado.

Todo el bote de helado cayó encima de Marlene, haciendo que inmediatamente contuviera un grito, pero que no evitó que se levantara bruscamente de la mesa tirando toda la comida encima de ella. Sirius contuvo una carcajada.

- Oh, por Merlín.- se levantó Emmeline mirando a todos. Marlene tenía la mirada de una fiera.

- ¡FUISTE TU!- Acusó Marlene directamente señalando a Sirius.

- YO?

- ¿Crees que soy tonta?

- No, qué va- dijo Sirius- es que solamente te falta un poco de suspicacia. .- alzó su copa con helado- y si me permites...

Un platillo de gelatina de frutilla voló directamente hacia Sirius que se agachó antes de que se estrellara directamente en la pared.

- ¡Oye, por poco me matas!

- ¡Eso es lo que quería!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Así que quieres jugar?- preguntó retador, Sirius. Alzó su varita directamente- A ver si te gusta el helado de vainilla..!

Un platillo se estrelló directamente al lado de ella salpicándola con helado y crema.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Marlene saliendo después de agacharse debajo de la mesa- ¡Esta es vajilla de mi familia! ¡De generaciones!

- Puff. Suenas como mi madre- respondió Sirius- y qué te pareció eso?

- Mejor a ver cómo te sabe el de chocolate.

Otro platillo lleno de helado voló directamente hacia un lado. Otro le siguió y antes de que se dieran cuenta un platillo se estrelló directamente en la nariz de Kingsley que disfrutaba contento de un helado de Bananas.

- ¿Quién fue ese?

Sturgis Podmore sonrió.

-Perdón, Kingsley.

El helado de Kingsley voló directamente hacia él.

Una batalla campal de comida comenzó inundandolo todo, totalmente antes de que se dieran cuenta..Los pedazos de comida y postres volaban por todas partes, desde el techo hasta cambiando su rumbo, y antes de que lo esperaran, todos habían recibido un "´proyectil" de comida o postre, al menos.

Un grupo de ellos se escondió directamente debajo de la mesa cuando ya no se veía nada.

Emmeline saltó directamente escondiéndose también.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el pelo?-preguntó asustada Emmeline- ¡Parece sangre, James!

- No te preocupes- dijo James mirándo a Emmeline y a Lily, protegida bajo su brazo- solamente es...- se llevó la mano al pelo y probó con la punta de la lengua la sustancia- helado de frutilla con gelatina del mismo sabor.

- Miren mi nuevo sombrero- dijo Sturgis colocándose un tazón bonito de colores brillantes, que al parecer había sido la bandeja de Helado de Chocolate- me protegió de ser golpeado con la tanda de frutas picadas que trajeron los elfos y que le entregaron a Kingsley. Craso error.

- ¿Este es un lugar seguro para esconderse?- preguntó Frank entrando con Alice, ambos apenas reconocibles pues estaban cubiertos con una sustancia viscosa de color Verde- Gelatina de arándano y piña.- dijo Frank aclarando sus dudas. Todos suspiraron.

- Al menos durante los próximos diez minutos en donde todo termine- respondió Remus que nadie había notado, estaba escondido bajo el mantel del otro extremo. Estaba cubierto con algo que parecían manzanas acarameladas y pulverizadas.

- ¿Y dónde está Fenwick?.- preguntó Sturgis mientras otra tanda de lluvia de frutas caía sobre ellos.

- ¡NIÑO!

- ¡HISTÉRICA!

- ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! BASTA!- gritó repentinamente Fenwick con un puño estrellándose en la mesa.- basta!

Y todo el mundo calló.

- Marlene y Sirirus están peleando de nuevo- dijo deleitada Emmeline entrando en la habitación de Hestia que se extrañó de verla así, contenta.

- Ya me confundiste- dijo- ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

- En todos los aspectos es bueno- dijo Emmeline y Hestia se confundió más- Lo que quiero decir es que se aman demasiado.

- Ya dudo de tu teoría- dijo Hestia sin tener que aguzar los oídos para escuchar los gritos e insultos que se escuchaban de una de las habitaciones del primer piso.- Si eso es amor, entonces creo que tengo un mal concepto del amor en general y creo que Lily y James se odian demasiado.

- No entiendes nada de psicología, sin ofender, Hestia- dijo Emmeline sentándose en su cama,

- Entonces explícame.

- Polos opuestos se atraen- dijo Emmeline y se escuchó un portazo antes de que continuara- es la teoría básica del complemento y equilibrio. Ying y Yang. Bueno y malo. Luz y Oscuridad. Marlene es básicamente algo así como la luz y Sirius la oscuridad. Por teoría son perfectos.

- _Tu casa no tiene nada de bueno- comentó Sirius- ¿Por cierto, tú cocinaste la cena? Estaba...uff. Ah, por cierto. Hay tantas habitaciones que casi me pierdo antes de encontrar el baño._

- _¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO TE VAS A VIVIR CON HAGRID ENTONCES?_

- _Me siento más cómodo así, gracias. ¿Ahora quieres traerme algo de comer, McKinnon?_

- _¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTA! _

- _¡¿Quieres decir que no eres mi elfo?- preguntó Sirius- si claro, eso se nota a leguas- aunque atributos de él no te faltanm de veras. También se creía un cabezota sabelotodo._

- Son tan divertidos- suspiró Emmeline- hasta que admitan que se gustan y que quieren casarse lo más pronto posible esto va a ser divertido- dijo alegre.

- Creo que no es buena idea que los presiones así- respondió- y todo me parece demasiado fuera de lo esperado. Claramente ambos se odian. ¿No puedes comprenderlo?

- _¡SIGUES PORTÁNDOTE COMO UN ADOLESCENTE HOLGAZAN!_

- _¿Un Adolescente? - rió Sirius- bueno, viéndote desde aquí no creo que ese pijama de ositos que lleves parezca muy adulto_...

- _¿¡Pero cómo te atreves a..?_

- _Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...!_

_Un sonido de cristales estrellándose contra un pared se escuchó._

- _¡Oye, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Eso casi me llega directo a la cabeza!_

- _¡Lo que pasa es que falle, idiota!_

- _¡Histérica!_

- _¡Niño!_

- Si, esto va a ser realmente divertido.- suspiró Emmeline bajo la vista de Hestia que le miró sorprendida.- buenas noches, Hestia

- Bueno, y fue una cena interesante.- dijo Emmeline entrando una vez más al dormitorio de Marlene que extrañamente la recibió con una mirada feroz y la varita levantada, pero luego la bajó, como si hubiera estado esperando a alguien más.- ¿No crees, Marlene?

- ¿Interesante?- preguntó Marlene- ¡Ah, ya sé a lo que te refieres! Seguramente a las dos horas que tardé en el baño tratando de quitarme la mezcla de gelatina y postre de chocolate estrellado en mi cabeza, no?

- Sarcasmo, como siempre- dijo Emmeline y tranquilamente se sentó en la cama de Marlene- pero vale, ya te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que estás a gusto.- Marlene tenía el rostro sin poder creérselo- pero antes de que digas nada quería darte mi informe de todo lo que vi hoy.

Marlene se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Lo que viste hoy?

- En el trabajo- dijo Emmeline- para eso nos mandó Dumbledore a conseguir trabajos, verdad- Marlene parecía sorprendida- Vaya, no creerás que fui solamente a Hogsmeade a conseguir un puesto de camarera y coquetear con un par de chicos, verdad?- preguntó- Bueno, tuve un tiempo, pero no creo que eso cuente, al menos el sobrino de Madame vino y...

- Al punto, Emm.- dijo Marlene sentándose también sobre la cama y con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta.- dime, supiste algo?

- Nada, en realidad- respondió e inmediatamente Marlene soltó un suspiro- pero si sé de rumores que han corrido por todas partes.- pareció dudar un segundo- rumores de tu familia.

- ¿De mi familia?- preguntó Marlene. Emmeline asintió.

- Dicen muchas cosas en realidad- respondió- muchas, muchas cosas. La mayoría me pareció más chisme escandaloso que otra cosa. Puras tonterías, en realidad. Pero ,lo importante es que todos creen que tu hermano sigue vivo- dijo finalmente.- y yo también, Marlene.

- Dann vivo- dijo Marlene-. Si. En realidad no pude evitar el pensarlo.

- Y eso es lo importante!- dijo Emmeline tomándola de las manos- ¡Que tú crear que así esta!

- Pero entonces queda una duda- respondió Marlene- ¿El por qué? ¿Por qué quieren matarlo? ¿Por qué desapareció? Y lo más importante. ¿Dónde está? Dann...el nunca, nunca se metió en nada más allá de lo que debía. Si, ha habido movimientos, ha habido algunas pequeñas disputas en el Ministerio desde hace una década, por supuesto, después de que todo esto de la Sangre Pura y su difusión tomo fuerza. Pero nunca, a pesar de ser Sangres Pura, nos habíamos metido en ello. Mi padre.- Marlene parecía estar hundiéndose más y más en sus pensamientos, hablando en susurros con la vista perdida- Mi padre siemrpe dijo que era lo más prudente. Mantener la imagen, las apariencias en lugar de levantarnos en contra de quien no esté de acuerdo con nuestra opinión. El ser Sangres Pura sin serlo, realmente, como lo habíamos sido durante generaciones. No teníamos por qué disentir con nadie. No había nada de malo...entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué a Dann?

- No lo sé, Marlene- dijo sinceramente Emmeline.- lo sé, yo te conozco desde hace décadas. Bien, no décadas, pero si desde hace mucho, y a pesar de saber que eras sangre Pura, nunca te pude ver como tal. A pesar de asistir de vez en cuando a esas reuniones de forma obligatoria, nunca fuiste como ninguno de ellos. Y conozco a Dann, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es así tampoco. ¿Sabes? Me hago la misma pregunta desde que me enteré. Pero ya lo sabremos, lo sé, Marlene. Ten fé, y confianza, que no estás sola. Ahora- señaló la puerta- ahí afuera hay todo un ejército...todo un grupo...que lucha para saberlo también. Y que no va a descansar hasta que sepamos en realidad que pasa. Somos tus amigos.

- Gracias, Emm.- dijo Marlene abrazándola- gracias, de verdad. No sabía cuánto los había extrañado a todos hasta ahora.

- A Sirius sobre todo.

Marlene se soltó.

- ¿Qué?- había recuperado su mirada de fiera- ¿A Black?

- Vale, no tienes que fingir, que he visto la mirada antes- dijo Emmeline ahora contenta- ¿Y qué mejor que tener a un amor al lado en tiempos difíciles?

- ¿Qué mirada?- preguntó Marlene- ¿La de absoluto odio que le doy?

- No- respondió Emmeline cruzando las piernas y sentándose sobre la cama.- aquella mirada, esa, precisamente.- señaló- aquella que me dice que anoche soñaste con Sirius.

Marlene palideció y enseguida enrojeció.

- ¿Qué soñé con el idiota de Sirius?- carcajeó- ¿Qué estas loca?

- Vaya, vale, fue tu primer amor en Hogwarts- dijo Emmeline cansada- y yo estuve ahí. No dijiste aquella vez que era el amor de tu vida?

- Dije eso cuando no tenía la mente lúcida- dijo Marlene- si mal no recuerdo habían echo aquel experimento con las bebidas...

- ¡Ah, si!- recordó Emmeline con entusiasmo- ¡La cerveza de Mantequilla, el Wiskye de fuego y el jugo de calabaza!

- Que me robó la cabeza.- dijo Marlene tranquilizándose- así que cuando dije eso no contó.

- ¿Y aquella vez en la que pronunciaste su nombre antes de besarlo?- preguntó Emmeline y Marlene dejó caer la almohada de la impresión- ya sabes, aquel primer beso.

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?- preguntó Marlene y Emmeline entornó los ojos.

- ¿Eso fue lo que soñaste?- preguntó entusiasmada y Marlene se puso totalmente colorada. Su pelo cambió a un tono castaño rojizo- ¡Si, eso fue!- palmeó- ¡Voy a decírselo a Sirius!

- ¡ALTO!- Dijo Marlene- ¡Ni una sola palabra! ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Bien, si le digo antes que sueñas con él, antes se hacen novios, se casan y tienen...

- ¡STOP!- Dijo Marlene poniéndose frente a la puerta de un salto- ¿en qué mundo vives, Emmeline? ¡Yo no lo amo! ¡Lo odio!

- Esta mañana estabas preocupada por él- dijo Emmeline encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Es que te molestó demasiado que te llamara como a la otra?

Marlene se quedó sin habla.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu, eso?

- Mi tía es una extraordinaria adivina- respondió Emmeline-. Así que creo que heredé sus poderes extraordinarios.

- O estuviste hablando con Black o escuchando con magia- dedujo Marlene y Emmeline ahora fue la que enrojeció.

- Quizá haya algo de eso- dijo- pero no negarás que tengo una extraordinaria tía. Solo falta que se me den los poderes.

- ¡¿Qué diablos has estado escuchando?- preguntó Marlene demasiaado molesta- ¿Es que tienes sensores en todas las habitaciones, o qué?

Silencio.

- Si los tienes?

- Bueno, tengo que estar entrenando para el espionaje.

- ¡Pero no en nosotros!

- A Sturgis no pareció molestarle.

- ¡Es que le gustas!- dijo Marlene y Emmeline abrió mucho sus ojos grandes sorprendidos- Ups.- Dijo Marlene.- Lo siento, yo...

- Será mejor que no te metas en mi vida por ahora- dijo Emmeline.- en cambio yo...

- ¿En cambio tú si?- preguntó Marlene- ¿Ahora qué quieres?

- Vaya, no te molestes, solamente quería saber cuándo cumples con mi apuesta.

- ¿Qué apuesta- preguntó Marlene.

- Ah, si, claro- dijo Emmeline- Ya sabes, lo de besar a Sirius antes de Navidad.

- Yo-se excusó Marlene- Ayer no estaba del todo lúcida.

- ¡Oh, MARLENE!

- No, lo siento- dijo Marlene- en verdad.

- No, tienes que cumplir. Diste tu palabra.

- Pues no la dí- dijo Marlene obstinadamente- tengo cosas más imporantes que hacer...

- Además de besar al galán más guapo que has visto y amas.

- Además de obeceder a amigas homicidas- dijo Marlene- tengo que estar con mi novio. Has pensado en él, al menos.

- El frio de Fenwick, claro- dijo Emmeline volteando los ojos- no puedo quitarme lo de la cabeza, teniendo a Sirius como competencia, está claro quien gana.

- No seas sarcástica, que pierdes.- dijo Marlene- y deberías tratar de verlo como algo más. Es el novio de tu mejor amiga.

- Al novio que no sabe que sueñas con Sirius- dijo Emmeline pícaramente y Marlene se quedó en silencio.- Al menos lo admites?

- Esta bien, soñé un par de veces son Sirius, ¿Y qué? Puedo soñar con millones de personas en el mundo.

- Pero resulta que sueñas con tu primer amor.- dijo Emmeline contenta- y justo cuando lo ves de años. Dime. ¿Cuántas veces sueñas con Fenwick?

Marlene se quedó en silencio.

- Ves?

- Eso no significa que no lo ame. - dijo Marlene- solamente que...que...sueño con cosas diferentes. Es todo. ¿Y a qué viene todo esto?

- A que vas a cumplir tu palabra- dijo Emmeline- y besas a Sirius si o si.

- ¿Qué?¡ Ya Dije que no!

- Pues o lo besas o le digo a tu querido novio que sueñas con que Sirius te besa- dijo Emmeline-. Y apuesto a que sé algo que no quieres que sepa después de ese beso- insinuó.

Se señaló la mente.

- ¿Sabes Cuán fácil es poner un recuerdo en vivo?

Marlene lo comprendió todo.

- Por Merlín- dijo- ¿Y es que así te haces llamar mi amiga?

- Solamente quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo Emmeline- y vas a besar a Sirius para eso en menos de lo que canta un hipogrifo.

Marlene rió.


	7. De Sortilegios Perdidos

**De Sortilegios Perdidos**

Marlene sonreía todavía cuando caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, la verdadera y no la que tenía en el piso de abajo mientras los demás estuvieran ahí. La extrañaba, en realidad. Había ciertas costumbres que nunca había dejado.

Desde niña.

Miró las puertas entreabiertas de los ocupantes. Sus invitados y los que casualmente ahora eran los miembros de algo que Dumbledore había llamado la "Orden del Fénix". Le parecía un nombre curioso, pero no dijo nada. Supondría que se mantendría por generaciones, y eso significaba que ellos eran los primeros. Los Fundadores, y los que darían el nombre de "Orden del Fénix _Original"_. Marlene hizo un gesto de desagrado que se borró rápidamente. Podría haber una Orden del Fénix _Falsa?_

Una almohada salió volando de una de las habitaciones. Casualmente la de Sirius Black en donde se escuchaban risas de chicas y chicos. Las demás habitaciones...en completo silencio. Pensó que tenía ya suficientes problemas para poder meterse el día de hoy.

Lo haría mañana.

Entró en la habitación sin tocar y le sorprendió encontrar a una persona ahí. No lo sospechaba y paró en seco mirando los signos de desesperación en su rostro.

¿Ben?

Tengo mucho en que pensar- dijo mientras revolvía todos los papeles del escritorio- hay medio millón de cosas que hacer...entre encontrar nuevos nombres, nuevas identidades y nuevos puestos y lugares de vivienda para todos tus amigos...

Ben...

Además de preparar todo para que ni Hagrid, ni ese Sirius Black lo estropeen todo con su bocaza...}

Ben

Y aparentar que ninguno se conoce entre sí y no estamos emparentados, ni conocemos siquiera algo sobre lo que le pasó a Dan...

Ben Fenwick!

Él se dio la vuelta, encontrándose directamente con sus ojos verdes, como el agua del mar al medio día bajo el sol. Y otra cosa. La profunda atención que parecía prestarle a él. No a las cosas que hacía ni decía, sino a él.

Apretó la mandíbula un poco antes de dejar todo como estaba y acercarse a ella, sentada sobre la cama de rodillas como una niña.

Nunca me llamas por mi nombre completo- sonrió el dudando mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella no respondió y él flaqueó la sonrisa.- Nunca.

Ella le miró.

¿Qué pasa?

Es el estrés, Marlene- le dijo- Creo que solamente...- esquivó sus ojos- solamente me hace falta descansar...

No, no es nada de eso- dijo ella astutamente.- No te molesta más que una presencia. Tengo razón.?

No me molesta la presencia de tus amigos- respondió- al final son tus amigos...y creo que si los quieres yo podría...

Hablo de "ese" Black- dijo ella y Fenwick arqueó las cejas- No te agrada. ¿Cierto?

Fenwick no habló. Marlene analizaba todo.

- No hubo un sorteo justo el otro día- dijo ella.- todo estaba claramente planificado- Ben Fenwick pareció sorprendido, pero luego apenado- Nunca te he visto ser descortés con nadie- dijo ella- ni poco profesional o neutral. ¿Qué pasa?

Me vuelve loco!- dijo Fenwick perdiendo los nervios y levantándose- ¡Es un completo...niño rebelde, infantil, inmaduro...

Y loco- dijo Marlene con cautela- pero eso ya lo sabías antes.- Dijo Marlene- no recuerdas lo que escuchaste sobre Hogwarts'?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? La profesora Sprout siempre los citó como a los mayores alborotadores del colegio.

Y nunca te molestó entonces- dijo Marlene- te conozco. Nunca le darías suficiente importancia a un simple alborotador...Así que es hora de que me digas la verdad.

Ben Fenwick parecía a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Explotar.

¡Y es que Te beso!- dijo Fenwick sin contenerse y Marlene se volvió asustada en la puerta para ver si alguien entraba por el escándalo de sus gritos. Ben solamente movió la varita directo hacia la puerta. Marlene abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¿Acabas de hacer un Muffliato?

¡Si lo hice!- dijo Fenwick desesperado- ¡Ya lo sé...lo sé! ¡Nunca antes gritaba tampoco y ahora mírame!- movió los brazos dramáticamente- ¿Es que no estoy gritando ahora'? ¡Y es por Black! ¡ Y acabo de hacer un hechizo Ilegal...ILEGAL! ¨¡SOLO POR BLACK!

Parecía a punto de llorar.

Marlene lo besó.

Parecí recuperar la calma cuando sintió su aliento rozando con el suyo al separarse. Hipnotizado. Totalmente. Sus profundos ojos azules cayeron sobre los de ella y luego su mirada se afligió mientras acariciaba sus labios.

Ese Black...

No pienses en él- dijo Marlene seductora. Le sostuvo los labios suavemnte antes de que continuara- Por Morgana...no sabes cuánto me gustas.

Y tú a mi- dijo Fenwick.

Lo besó profundo y él aceptó sus besos posicionándose también. Era posesivo, abrigador y Marlene sintió la seducción del conocimiento profundo, de la inteligencia, rodeándola por completo. Tratando de hacerla suya. Lo arrastró hacia la cama halando de él por el cuello entralazado por sus manos. Se dejó caer y a él encima mientras profundizaba el beso y conducía suavemente sus manos hacia su cintura con movimientos suaves. Él pareció dudar.

Marlene...- se separó mientras ella exigía más de él- Marlene...no.

Compláceme- pidió suavemente y vió su mirada totalmente en contra- sé que no de ese modo...pero necesito sentir tu calor al menos en estos días en los que me siento tan sola.- Rogó con sus ojos- Por favor.

Ben Fenwick movió la varita y la luz se apagó.

Despertó con sus manos rodeando alrededor de su cintura.

La abrigaban, exactamente como lo había pedido, pero un sonido sordo, profundo, parecía haber echo su protagonismo en medio de la profunda, todavía, oscuridad.

Y las manos se movieron delicadas, soltándose de su cintura.

El sueño parecía profundo y pesado, impidiéndole despertar. No pudo calcular cuánto tiempo estuvo sola medio dormida y despierta cuando sintió el movimiento de la habitación, rápido en la oscuridad.

Ben.

La figura de pie se quedó inmóvil en la oscuridad. Casi petrificada. Marlene tuvo un mal presentimiento.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó pero la figura no se movió, solamente contrastada por la luz de la madrugada, intensificada entre las cortinas. Marlene se levantó suavemente hasta quedarse sentada, cubierta por una delgada cobija.- ¿Están todos bien?

Vístete, linda- pidió suavemente acercándose a ella. Marlene no podía mirarle ni él a ella, pero estuvo totalmente segura de que entendía su mirada de confusión. Él depositó un beso sobre sus labios en la oscuridad- voy a avisar a los demás.

Todo el escenario estaba cubierto de sangre.

El fotógrafo del Profeta acababa de llegar hace apenas cinco minutos y ya se había retirado. Asqueado por la escena.

El grupo de aurors estaba desconcertado. Formado por nada más que un grupo de siete personas todos habían llegado hacía un par de horas, todos del turno de noche, más un descanso que otra cosa. Ahora simplemente parecía un grupo de jóvenes inexpertos de tez pálida, aterrados y desorientados sin saber otra cosa que tapar el cuerpo del hombre mayor, un gran funcionario del Ministerio de magia, con su bata de dormir amplia, y luego sacar fotografías a la pequeña niña tendida en el piso de la cocina, abrir las ventanas para no asfixiarse con el fuerte olor a carne podrida con que todo parecía haberse impregnado. Esperaban, no tenían otra cosa más que hacer que esperar al siguiente grupo de aurors.

La auror que tenía el aspecto más mayor de todos, la de cabello cano se acercó suavemente hacia donde el mago tomando las últimas fotografías había desaparecido tapando con un movimiento reticente el cuerpito. El de la niña. No dijo absolutamente nada cuando estuvo frente a ella y se quedó mirándola mientras destapaba el cadáver suavemente con un movimiento de varita.

Y se quedaba sin aire cerrando luego los ojos

Contrólate- susurró uno de los aurors y la auror dejó de poner el rostro afligido tratando de sobreponerse. Pensó en tapar nuevamente el cadáver pero algo se lo impidió al momento. Solamente una cosa.

La niña de cabellor rubios que tenía en la mente.

Se quedó a su lado, agachándose con lentitud, quedando prácticamente a su altura, o a lo que pudo mientras ella estaba en el piso tendida. Sabía que no era nada necesario, que tenía más de un par de ojos mirándola con extrañeza, pero al final no podía evitarlo.

Y se quedó ahí.

- El escenario perfecto para un crimen.

Los aurors de rostro cruel apenas salieron carcajeando cuando dos figuras pasaron el umbral entrando en la habitación con olor a sangre. Ninguno se esperaba lo que venía.

Ambos se encogieron al presenciar la escena principal.

Dios.- Dijo una de las aurors de cabello oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros apenas hubo cruzado el umbral de la escena junto a un hombre calvo con un diminuto gorro, otro auror.- ¿Qué es ese olor?

El olor al que usted se refiere, Madame- dijo alzando al voz un hombre que se encontraba al fondo del salón.- es nada más y nada menos que el de la carne putrefacta de cadáveres, nada más.

La Auror se contuvo la boca en un gesto de náuseas. El auror que había contestado se levantó luego de dar una última mirada a una de las partes especialmente ensangrentadas de la habitación y hacer una anotación se volvió hacia ella. Parecía divertido.

¿No es usted una de las aurors mejor calificadas que tiene el Ministerio?- preguntó sonriente- Cualquiera diría que tendría que tener bastante experiencia con cadáveres y que...bueno, tendría que estar acostumbrada a ellos.

El auror de su lado, que le había pasado un pequeño pañuelo después de aparecerlo, le miró con un profundo odio. El otro no flaqueó la mirada y acentuó más la sonrisa cruzándose de brazos, como esperando una respuesta.

No es de mi especialidad tratar con cadáveres...especialmente...- dijo ella recuperándose un poco, pero conservando la palidez- En realidad...

No tienes que darle explicaciones- dijo el auror de su lado tratando de contenerla con un abrazo- ¿No se da cuenta de que importuna a la señorita?

No creo que la esté importunando en lo absoluto- dijo él totalmente frío- ya que ella he optado por contestarme. Y- acentuó.- en realidad no quiero ser descortés pero no estoy hablando precisamente con usted.

El otro parecía tratar ya de abalanzarse sobre él.

Tranquilo St ...Steven- dijo ella – esta bien. Estoy bien. Será mejor que acudas hacia allá donde...Finntbens está llamándote.- señaló apartándose de su abrazo.

El supuesto auror-sanador tenía una sonrisa sarcástica y triunfadora en el rostro cuando Steven, el auror,se apartó con un gruñido de su lado. Este le miró hasta verlo perderse en la otra habitación, para luego dirigirse hacia la chica.

Mil perdones si pude importunarla..._mademoiselle_- dijo él sacándose los guantes y apartándose el barbijo y los lentes que cubrían sus ojos, al parecer, un hechizo sencillo, revelando enseguida unos electrizantes ojos azules, tan claros que parecían transparentes. La auror retrocedió un poco, sorprendida y más cuando el caballero le tomó de la mano y la besó con delicadeza- dígame que me vaya y con gusto lo haré si mi presencia la irrita.- pidió. La auror, que no era otra que Emmeline Vance, disfrazada de una de las aurors del Ministerio, aunque la poción multijugos no había alcanzado a más que cambiar un poco sus rasgose,el color de sus ojos y el color de su cabello, volviéndolo en más oscuro del castaño que tenía. Sonrió algo nerviosa ante el otro auror.

No- dijo y el auror alzó la vista- digo...no, no me irrita, en lo absoluto.- su voz parecía más profunda- claro que está bien.

Y por mis preguntas...quizás demasiado morbosas, inquisitivas?

No se preocupe- dijo ella- la verdad es que tiene razón. Debería ser más fuerte con todo esto. Se supone que...digo,es mi trabajo habitual, después de todo.

Aunque no la culpo- dijo él mirando alrededor nuevamente. – esto no pasa muy a menudo, que se pueda decir...

Si, en realidad...- oh.,,bueno, yo...digo, nada.

¿En realidad...?- preguntó el auror y la auror le miró preocupada- iba a decir algo, cierto?

Oh, si bueno...yo...- dubitó ella- En realidad es mi primera vez.

¿Primera vez?- preguntó el Auror

Ella asintió.

Entonces voy a tener el honor de ser el que la conduzca a usted en su primera vez.-dijo.

Y el escenario de su primer asesinato es...—dijo- si no suena demasiado morboso el que siga bromeando al respecto. Debe de comprender. Soy auror con especialidad forense. En realidad nunca había tenido un caso así. ¿Podría preguntar su nombre?

Mi nombre...? Dijo ella- Ah...bueno...

Esta bien que no quieras decirlo- dijo y ella pareció sorprendida- escuché que los aurors de esta sección nunca dan sus nombres...por el peligro que corren sus vidas.

Ah..si?- preguntó ella- ah, claro. ¿Entonces puedo preguntar tu nombre?- se entusiasmó- digo...Su nombre?

Descuide, puede hablarme de tú...después de todo, estamos en...digamos, el mismo asunto.

La auror sonrió.

Bueno, no es mi especialidad dar mi nombre- respondió él.- pero ante tan encantadora presencia creo que sería conveniente.- La miró y sus profundos ojos azules se fundieron casi en ella cuando decía las palabras- Mi nombre es Evan.- dijo- Evan Rosier.

Un grito resonó en el aire.

¡Respira!- gritó la auror mayor de cabello cano junto a la niña,Marlene. Todos los del salón temblaron al escuchar su voz. Ella encontró los ojos conocidos de Black escondidos tras la apariencia de un viejo y gordo auror que se sorprendió antes de poder correr hacia ella- ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡La niña! ¡Esta respirando!

Todos paralizados, y todos, en un segundo, con su atención completa hacia ella.

Se agachó para oir susurros, apenas un poco.

Dios.-...exclamó- Amor, aguanta, vamos, tu puedes hacerlo...¡Un sanador! ¡Rapido!

Susurros más fuertes que se convertían en palabras. Apenas le tomó un par de segundos antes de agacharse a su lado.

¡Trata de decir algo!

Hablaba tan bajo que parecía no poder oirse para nada.

-Dime cariño- dijo- Por favor, dime algo...te escucho...

Habló en su oído y la auror comenzó a llorar.

El auror a su lado, Ben Fenwick, le puso el brazo sobre los hombros.

Mientras que la luz de vida de la niña se acababa para siempre igual que los susurros.

Llegaron cerca de la madrugada.

Todavía era temprano. Las tres de la mañana, así que todos se fueron directo hacia la cama. El efecto de la poción multijugos había desaparecido a tiempo en el camino, pero nadie bromeo al respecto ni dijo nada. Todos se fueron directo a sus habitaciones en silencio.

Marlene parecía todavía en trance.

Marlene – llamó Ben cuando pasaron junto a la cocina- ¿Quieres algo?

No.- respondió ella mecánicamente dirigiéndose directamente hacia su habitación. Fenwick contuvo el rostro y pareció tratar inmediatamente de decir algo. También pareció contenerse una vez más y solamente atinó a seguirla.

No puedo dejar de ver sus ojos- dijo Marlene en la oscuridad y Fenwick hizo una pausa de segundos antes de hablar en un acariciante susurro.

¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir?- preguntó sugerente y Marlene supo al momento a qué se refería. Magia, o quizá una poción. No le gustaba utilizar tanto la magia para cosas que no fueran realmente necesarias, y por eso la duda en la voz de Fenwick. Pero pensó que si no hacía algo en ese momento no podría conciliar el sueño. Y lo necesitaba.

Asintió.

Fenwick movió la varita con gracia sobre ella apenas se hubo acostado. La luz tenue estaba detrás de él, pero creyó ver un resquicio de duda, de preocupación en sus ojos cubiertos de oscuridad antes de sentir un ligero, tenue y suave sopor antes de que cerrara los ojos y suspirara dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Marlene tenía sueño aún cuando se despertó sobre las sábanas blancas. Estaba completamente sola.

Y aún era de madrugada. Sabía que quizá, Ben había ido directamente a dar su informe a Dumbledore. No se había dado cuenta hace cuánto tiempo. Ni minutos o quizá se había ido hace horas. Conociéndolo...lo segundo.

Se levantó descalza.

Caminó con una ligereza extraordinaria hacia la cocina. Sin ningún ruido. No era su intención despertar a nadie, aunque tampoco se concentró en ello. Solamente caminó como una autómata, porque eso se sentía desde que había visto aquella luz desvanecerse en los ojos de la niña.

Entró en la cocina.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente por la presencia frente a ella.

E hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras caminaba de nuevo.

Aclaró la voz ante la mirada del chico.

Sirius.

No termino de hacerme a la idea de que vives aquí también- dijo Marlene alzando la lata de café para luego dejarla y cambiarla por la lata de leche. Sirius arqueó las cejas en pregunta. Ella bufó- casi nunca tomo café- explicó.

Eso explica muchas cosas- murmuró Sirius tomando una taza de leche también y dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa para retirarse.

Ah, por cierto- dijo Marlene alzando la voz- ¿Quieres limpiarte los pies antes de entrar en el salón, por Favor? ¿Y quieres lavar los trastes que utilizas o al menos dejarnos en la lavaplatos después de usarlos..?

Y después vas a querer que no deje ropa en toda tu casa o que limpie mi habitación- dijo Sirius y Marlene se sorprendió de su descaro. Pero decidió no decir absolutamente nada, solamente seguir adelante caminando hacia la otra esquina de la cocina.

Sirius borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

Oye- dijo él preocupado ahora acercándose a ella por detrás. Se sentía algo torpe- ¿Estás bien?

Le sorprendió verla con los ojos bañados en lágrimas cuando se volvió totalmente.

Yo...creo que no, Sirius.- dijo y luego, sin pensarlo siquiera, ella se echó en sus brazos y él la recibió.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras ella lloraba profundamente entre los brazos tibios de él. Se sentía cálido, reconfortante, casi mágico, pues las lágrimas, mientras más caían, menos peso tenían en ella, parecían desaparecer el dolor, mitigarlo un poco al menos.

Podría haberla salvado- susurró mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.- Podría haber averiguado más, podría haber puesto más atención cuando Dumbledore hablaba acerca de los peligros...podría haber leído los periódicos más exhaustivamente...

No, no, vamos- dijo Sirius susurrándole también- No podías haber echo nada, y lo sabes.- le acarició un poco el cabello desordenado que le caída por la espalda- nadie podría haber echo nada. No hubo pistas. No hubo absolutamente nada...

Pero era una niña- dijo ella- y sus ojos...- lloró- ¿Tú los viste? Sus ojos...eran la de una bebé todavía...pensando en galletas y helados...pensando en muñecas y con una vida por delante que no iba para más...¡Por Dios...! ¿Por qué tuvieron que haberla matado? ¿Por qué no solamente un hechizo para dormirla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Sirius?

No lo sé...- dijo él más desalentado y sientiendo formarse el nudo en la garganta al sentirse tan absurdamente infantil de no haber pensando en todo eso igual que ella, igual de profundo, igual de hermoso que ella...y solamente despertarse con bromas y,...por Dios...- pero ya pasará. Ella tuvo una gran vida mientras estuvo aquí. ¿Sabes? Tuvo un abuelo con el cual comía galletas y que adoraba...estaba con alguien que quería...¿Y qué podría ser mejor que estar con la persona que más amas hasta el último día de tu vida?

Marlene se fue calmando poco a poco.

Y lo miró.

- ¿Crees que si?

- Por supuesto- dijo él sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta desaparecía misteriosamente mientras veía sus ojos verde mar, inconfundibles, pacíficos.- Claro que si.

Se miraron.

Emmeline Vance entró entonces.

¡Buenos días Marl...¿Sirius?- preguntó mirándolos con curiosidad, y ambos se separaron inmediatamente. Emmeline rió- bueno, por mí no se preocupen. Rió con picardía.

Buenos días, Emmeline- dijo Marlene limpiándose los restos de lágrimas del rostro y cerrándose más la bata de día- ¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?

¡CLARO!- dijo efusivamente Emmeline- sabes que adoro preparar el desayuno para todos...!- se dirigió directamente hacia la estufa gigante que había a un lado de la cocina, sacando inmediatamente la varita- por lo visto ambos tienen una buena mañana.- Por cierto...El pesado de Fenwick salió esta mañana temprano...así que estamos libres de su presencia de opresión.

Sirius rió.

-¿Qué quieres, Marlene?- preguntó Emmeline sosteniendo todavía el pan inglés cortado, crocante y recién tostado con una mano y luego el cuchillo untado con mermelada con el otro- ¿Huevos fritos? ¿Pan tostado con mermelada o Mantequilla? ¿Una taza de chocolate? ¿Un pedazo de pastel de queso? ¿Unos Hot-Cakes?

Nada, de eso- dijo Marlene sonriendo al ver llegar a Ben alzando las cejas hacia ella- Solamente un vaso de leche descremada, si me haces el favor. Gracias.

Se escuchó un estruendo de platillos.

Sirius había levantado la vista mirando hacia el vaso de leche que Ben le ofrecía a Marlene de saludo. No era necesario decir dónde había ido él.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Sólo vas a comerte eso? ¿Y al menos almuerzas algo en San Mungo?.- preguntó Sirius escandalizado por el "simple" vaso de leche que tenía entre las manos.

Yo debería preguntar lo mismo- dijo Marlene llevando sus ojos hacia la bandeja de desayuno de Sirius, repleta de comida, huevos fritos, de los que preparaba Hestia, al menos una docena de Hot-Cakes de Lily, Una taza de chocolate caliente de Emmeline, un pedazo de pastel de queso que había traído Sturgis, un poco de crema batida sobre un pedazo de torta de Leche de parte de lo que había traído Bones antes de irse.- ¿Vas a comerte todo eso?

Si, lo que pasa es que hoy no tengo mucha hambre- se excusó Sirius tomando el tenedor para los Hot-Cakes.

Por Morgana, Black. ¿Y es que no aumentas ni un gramo de peso?- dijo Marlene sorprendida mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Sirius Gruñó.

Son los Genes "bonitos" de los Black- dijo Sirius en un gruñido – Nunca he aumentado ni un gramo de peso por eso pero...después de todo, creo que es lo que menos me disgusta de ser un Black. – Se metió dos hot-cakes a la vez a la boca.

¡Quien no los quisiera!- dijo Hestia resignada tomando una taza de café alejando la azucarera de ella.

¿No engordas nada? ¿Ni un solo gramo?- preguntó Emmeline curiosa "mirando" un poco todo a Sirius. James, que acababa de entrar con Lily, ambos con sonrisas en los rostros, soltó una carcajada.

Sirius nunca ha aumentado más del peso que resulta "sexy" para las chicas- respondió- Incluso creo que si lo ha hecho ha sido para verse mejor.

Mmmmm- sonrió Emmeline.

¿Quieres ver?- preguntó de forma picarona Black alzando la vista hacia la mirada de reojo que tenía Marlene, algo llorosa, todavía, pero que ya tenía un dejo de sonrisa por la conversación superflua que tenían. Hizo un ademán de levantarse la camisa mirándola.

¡No, Black, no!- se escandalizó ella, pero ya era tarde.

Sirius se quitó la camisa.

Hestia soltó su taza, la que cayó resbalando directamente en el lavabo, Emmeline abrió mucho más los ojos grandes que tenía con una sonrisa de grata sorpresa en el rostro, Lily dijo un "mejor vuelvo más tarde" al ver la expresión de James, algo seria y salió con Remus que movía la cabeza.

¿Qué les parece?

¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche, Sirius?- preguntó Hestia y Todas las chicas la miraron sorprendidas- bueno, vale, no puedo tragarme el protocolo un rato por algo que valga le pena?

Sirius rió después de ver las expresiones perturbadas de las chicas, especialmente la de Marlene, con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

Después charlamos, Linda.- sonrió hacia Hestia, que soltó una alegre carcajada.

¿Y conmigo?- preguntó Emmeline todavía sonriéndole de frente. Sirius asintió.

¿Quieres colocarte la camisa, por favor, Black?- pregunto Marlene con la voz temblorosa tratando de no mirarlo- Estamos desayunando.

Eso se consideraba un buen desayuno cuando estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor, al menos para las chicas- entró Kingsley saludando a las chicas y dirigiéndose hacia Sirius- Oye, Sirius, Dumbledore te mando una lechuza- le anunció- Te está esperando ahí afuera.

¡Hey, gracias!- salió él colocándose todavía la camisa y abotonándosela y caminando hacia la puerta de la inmensa cocina, todavía escuchando las voces de los chicos.

Vaya el lomo de Black- dijo Shacklebolt - ¿Me dan algo para desayunar?- preguntó- ¿Y tú, no comes nada, McKinnon?- escuchó su pregunta.

No, tengo que tener una dieta estricta.- dijo la voz tristona de McKinnon.

Yo no te veo nada gorda, si me permites la palabra.- dijo la voz sorprendida de Kingsley

No soy bonita, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es mantenerme "normal" al menos- dijo Marlene creando un eco silencioso en la cocina.

Sirius, mientras salía, no pensaba que no era bonita.

Aquel era un día diferente.

Dumbledore se había enterado de lo ocurrido, y solamente habían tenido una nota suya diciéndoles que no fueran a sus lugares asignados. Había resultado extraño, pero todos habían aceptado sin chistar. Incluso Sirius, aunque todavía se encontraba algo sorprendido por lo que había pasado con McKinnon por la mañana.

Caminaba por al casa, sin nada en particular qué hacer, aunque con algo de nostalgia por no poder salir de ahí a dar una vuelta siquiera, órdenes estrictas de Dumbledore.

La Mansión McKinnon era inmensa, tanto que incluso Sirius, que ya estaba acostumbrado a la "grandeza" de la que tanto se enorgullecían los Black, demostrada siempre como muy "superior" a los demás. Al menos había contado ya cincuenta y cinco habitaciones solamente en un lado de la casa y ya se encontraba cansado de tener que dar una vuelta por los jardines, bien cuidados y llenos de Azucenas, Dalias, Claveles y otras flores. Añoraba su motocicleta.

Entró a la casa, que parecía en tal movimiento como noches antes, pues todos, incluídos sus amigos más allegados, se encontraban ahí. No quería molestar a James. Todo había cambiado radicalmente de aquellos días de Hogwarts hasta ahora, cuando se encontraba ya casado con Lily. Sabía los límites de la amistad, y la vida de pareja es eso, simplemente, vida de pareja. Nunca le había gustado salir sobrando.

Remus...? Remus era otra cosa. No lo reconocía, casi. Desde que había acudido al llamado de Dumbledore parecía otra persona, claro, porque era la primera vez que lo veía en casi un año y medio. En realidad parecía haber madurado una decena de años más, tanto física, como mentalmente. Su condición de Hombre Lobo seguía ahí, pero sabía, que en el tiempo que llevaban sin verse desde la despedida de Hogwarts, algo había ocurrido con los cuatro, en los respectivos viajes "solitarios" que habían emprendido. Todos por distintos caminos.

Peter...era Peter, simplemente. No había pasado gran cosa con él. Se había quedado a cuidar a su madre desde Hogwarts y sabía que se encontraba agradecido porque en caso de no haberlo llamado también había seguido ahí durante los próximos diez o veinte años, con ligeras modificaciones.

Sturgis, también compañero de Hogwarts, también seguía siendo Sturgis, el chico de familia deseoso de aventuras, algo torpe, pero gracioso al fin. Kingsley también estaba irreconocible. Quizá se había ido con Remus, se le pasó por la cabeza cuando lanzaba una carcajada subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la de McKinnon.

McKinnon?

Tuvo que frotarse los ojos para no perderse entre los recuerdos y la McKinnon actual.

Se encontraba leyendo, simplemente eso, con aquellas gafas cuadradas y feas que solía usar en Hogwarts. Un par de mojigatas trenzas hacia los lados, un desaliñado gorro rojo en la cabeza, una manta cubriéndole casi por completo y frente a un pilar de gruesos libros enfrente enfrascada en la concentrada lectura.

¿McKinnon?

Levantó la vista.

Ah- dijo con algo que pareció molestia contenida. Que ironía, era la única que reaccionaba así al verlo- ¿Sigues por aquí?

Dumbledore dijo que nos quedáramos hoy- respondió mirandola con detenimiento todavía- ¿No sabías?

Ya, bien, lo dijo- dijo en algo de molestia acomodándose las gafas para leer de nuevo- Pero creí que te habías ido...de parranda con esas chicas.

Sirius sonrió.

¿Hestia y Emmeline?- se acordó y Marlene solo lanzó un bufido sacando unos papales más.

No me importa tu vida personal, Black., solo que no perjudique en nuestra investigación...

En realidad se me había olvidado- dijo él- y ...verás, no tengo muchas ganas de salir estos días.

Marlene hizo una mueca que decía claramente "¡Milagro"!

Bien, si estás por aquí no puedo concentrarme. Tengo que estudiar mucho aún, por si no lo notas- dijo en tono menos frio que el de segundos antes, o eso terminó de notar Sirius.

¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Sigues estudiando y eres la encargada de San Mungo?- se sorprendió acercándose más.- Pensé que ya habías terminado todo.

Marlene rió.

- Claro que sigo estudiando, Black. Salimos juntos de Hogwarts, ¿o no? A ver, calcula. ¿Cuánto hace que salimos?

Sirius pensó.

Si tienes...bueno, al parecer pasó un año y pico.

¿Ves? ¿Y entonces, en qué quedamos?.- rió ella quitándose las gafas hasta ponerlas sobre su nariz. Sirius parecía hilarante.

¿Y elegiste la carrera de Sanadora? ¡Qué aburrido!

No es para nada aburrido- dijo Marlene- ¿Adivinas en qué área estoy?

A ver...en Salud mental?- rió Sirius. Marlene frunció el ceño.

En varios departamentos en realidad- dijo ella- todavía no estoy titulada...así que supongo que tengo tiempo aún para decidir.

Silencio. Ella lo miraba, no sabía si con aquella molestia que siempre le había producido su presencia...o quizá por un segundo con simple curiosidad.

¿No quisieras una carrera?

¿Una carrera? ¿Para qué? No creo que me muera de hambre...y la verdad creo que tú tampoco.- dijo mirando a su alrededor la inmensa mansión.

La carrera no es para vivir, Black- sonrió Marlene cerrando sin querer el libro que leía, al parecer sin darse cuenta- Reúne todas tus cualidades, tus capacidades, tus gustos, tus ventajas en una y esa será tu vocación. Para lo que sientas que has nacido. Es para sentirte tú, plenamente.

¿Ah, si?- dijo todavía Sirius algo desconfiado.

Marlene ya no lo atendía mucho, parecía tener la vista perdida en sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Mmm...- murmuró.

¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius, algo fastidiado, porque ya presentía otra crítica.

Dios, no creo lo que voy a decir, pero creo que serías un excelente auror.

¿AUROR? ¿Esos tipos barrigudos que manejan varitas para nada?- preguntó Sirius por primera vez sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago. Era la primera vez en años que tenía una conversación tan larga con McKinnon sin que discutieran como locos.

No son tanto así.- rió ella.

¡Cómo no! ¿Para qué han servido todos estos años?- preguntó Sirius ofendido.

Una cosa es ser un buen o mal profesional.- calculó ella colocándose las gafas de nuevo.

Ah, en esto tienes razón.- admitió él. Se hizo un silencio en donde ambos recordaban, pensaban. Ela habló

Ahora me dejas sola? Tengo que hacer unos informes.- dijo- Por favor.- añadió después en un todo de disculpa dulce que a Sirius no le pareció tan molesto. Caminó hacia fuera.

Claro- respondió- pero ¿quieres hacerme un favor?- ella lo miró sobre las gafas- No cambies esas gafas.- recomendó- a pesar de lo feas que te hayan dicho que son.

Ella sonrió cuando sintió que él bajaba las escaleras.

Encontraste algo, ya Ben?- preguntó Marlene acercándosele.

¿Qué? ¿Eh? Hola- dijo Ben, al parecer sorprendido por su presencia- ¿No tenías que estar en el trabajo, ya?- pregunto antes de contestar.

Es Viernes, hoy no tengo turno- dijo Marlene colocándosele al lado - ¿ya terminaste?

Ben parecía algo perturbado.

No, aún no.- dijo- aunque tengo algunos buenos planes para ahora...unos apartamentos en las afueras de Londres Muggle que quedarían perfectos para tus amigos, también cerca de Hogwarts, en el Callejón Diagon, trabajos en el Gringotts, en Una casa de una anciana Squib, tambien en el callejón Diagon- comenzó a revolver papeles.

¿Qué pasa?

Oye, Linda- se dirigió hacia ella- ¿Tú crees que no...no te gustaría tomar un descanso?

¿Qué insinúas?- le miró de forma extraña- ¿Te dijo algo Dumbledore?

Ben mantuvo la mirada inexpresiva.

¿te dijo que no soy lo suficientemente cuerda para estar buscando a mi hermano, verdad?- reclamó. Parecía una fiera.- ¿Y qué más te dijo? ¿Qué me recetaras algunas pociones tranquilizantes?

No, Marlene..

¿Y tú estas de acuerdo?

Estaba irascible. Ben lo había notado ya, desde hace tiempo.

Pero en ese momento entró una lechuza por la ventana abierta del estudio. Ben se alzó inmediatamente, como si la hubiese estado esperando. Era una lechuza impresionante, de un vivo color blanco, tan pulcro que era imposible de que no llamara la atención. Marlene se le quedó mirando mientras Ben sacaba la nota atada en la patita y lo leía con prontitud. Se quedó paralizado, leyendo una y otra vez más.

-¿ Qué pasa?- preguntó Marlene acercándosele. Ninguna nota de la furia de momentos antes en su voz. No estuvo preparada para lo que vino enseguida.

Encontraron a tu hermano.

Ella entró primero en el salón frio, donde San Mungo tenía normalmente a los cadáveres. Cuando trabajaba era el último lugar al que siempre había querido ir.

Los demás avanzaron casi a su lado. Esta vez sin disfraces. No había por qué. Todos sabían que habían cursado en Hogwarts juntos, y a nadie le parecería extraño verlos ahí, como amigos mientras ocurría un momento de aquellos. Ella no podía pensar en nada, en Nada absolutamente desde que Ben la había sostenido, conteniéndola apenas después del Shock. Y luego Emmeline, quien le había ayudado a ponerse algo encima para poder estar ahí, finalmente.

En el reconocimiento de su cuerpo.

La figura yacía ahí, sobre la mesa y sin ningún recubrimiento cuando entraron. Ella tuvo la absurda idea de que quizá tenía frio, como las noches de estudio y trabajo en las cuales solía recomendarle ponerse un suéter encima. Ahora no dijo nada. Las palabras murieron, como él, antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlas como últimas antes del Adiós.

Y pasó, junto a los demás, apoyándola mientras se acercaba más y se preparaba para tocarle la mano. Tomársela, siquiera, a modo de despedida.

Era su hermano, después de todo.

Ella se acercó.

Sintió el peso de su mano en su hombro.

Lo siento.- La voz de Ben Fenwick.

Éste no es mi hermano.

Parálisis Momentánea. Como si todos se hubieran quedado helados por la sorpresa. Luego la aceptación total. Era natural. Ben Fenwick apoyó más la mano sobre su hombro.

Por favor, Marlene. Tenemos que aceptarlo.

¡QUE ESTE NO ES DANN!- Gritó ella, desgarrada, apartándose y soltando la mano, tirándola encima del cadáver. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

¡Que éste no es Dann! ¡No es mi hermano.!- gritó ella, tan fuerte que quizá todo el pabellón la hubiera escuchado si no fueran por las gruesas paredes.

Todos estaban alarmados.

¿Qué es lo que dijo?- preguntó Sturgis. Emmeline saltó directamente hacia ella.

¡Marlene!

¿Qué no es mi hermano!- la miró a ella directamente, alarmada. Emmeline se quedó paralizada antes de volverse.

Emmeline lo miró y no tuvo la menor duda. Era él, simple y llanamente él. Dann McKinnon, al que había sonreído tantas veces, con los ojos azules, tan hermoso...tan maduro, como siempre. Con aquella misma marca en el brazo de aquella vez que la copa se había roto por accidente antes de dársela y él se la había cortado. Era él...por más que quisiera negarlo.

Miró a Marlene. Ella a Emmeline.

¿Me crees?- lloró. Emmeline parpadeó antes de responderle colocando un brazo en su hombro.

Marlene, debes descansar.

Ella lloró, gritó, tan fuerte, tan profundo, tan doloroso, una y otra vez que ese no era su hermano, forcejeando ante el agarre de Ben, de Emmeline que se empeñaba en que lo aceptara...pero ella no.

Porque sabía que aquel muerto que estaba ahí, no era su hermano.

No es Dann- se levantó mirando sus profundos ojos.

Marlene- le sonrió Ben, que parecía triste. Le Miró suplicante mientras se levantaba del lecho.

No es Dann...Ben...¡No es Dann!

El guardó silencio antes de contestarle.

Marlene, es él, le hicieron todas las pruebas contra embrujos...contra...todo. – le consoló y se quedó en silencio- ¿Sabes? Debes descansar...antes de mañana. La casa no estará sola. Yo te acompañaré.

Se levantó.

¿Qué quieres decir con que la casa...?- preguntó- ¿Ben, qué hora es?

Es casi las ocho de la noche- dijo él en silencioso susurro. Marlene se alarmó.

¿Por qué está todo tan silencioso-dijo después de mantenerse en silencio escuchando solo sus respiraciones.- ¿Dónde está Emmeline? ¿Dónde están...los demás? ¿Dónde está Black?- su voz se quebró.

Ben se mantuvo en silencio sosteniéndole la mano antes de contestar. Ella quitó la suya de su agarre.

¿Dónde éstan, Ben?

Todos fueron a casa- declaró- Dumbledore y yo creímos que...

Marlene se levantó tambaleante, llorosa de la cama de un salto.

¡Marlene!

¡Dumbledore y tú...!- dijo ella- ¡Dumbledore y tú, creyeron que lo mejor era dejarme sola para que pudiera "descansar", verdad? ¿Verdad?

Dumbledore y yo creemos que no hay razón para tenerlos aquí- dijo él, firme, imponiéndose frente a ella- ¡Porque no hay caso, y porque no hay razón! ¡Todo se resolvió!

¡¿y QUÉ DE LOS ASESINATOS?'! – gritó Marlene- ¡Los asesinatos! ¡La pureza de Sangre Tratando de exterminar a la Sangre Sucia Mágica de nuestra comunidad! ¡Los Mortifagos! ¡El régimen que se formará para que todos sean eliminados! ¡Para que todo aquel que esté en contra sea asesinado...como Dann!

¡Calmate, Marlene!- le sostuvo Ben- ¡Calmate! ¡Todo eso fueron imaginaciones nuestras! ¡Fue algo que confabulamos sin tener las menores pruebas! ¡Fue algo que Dumbledore, Admitió, fue un error de nuestra parte...! Actuar, antes de ver incluso los resultados!

¿Actuar antes de ver los resultados ¡Eso es prevenir! ¡¿Y qué pasó con Dann?

Marlene...- se calmó Ben- Ben fue asesinado por asaltantes muggles.

¡¿ASALTAN...ASALTANTES MUGGLES?!- Marlene no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- ¿Qué es lo que dices?

El Ministerio lo encontró con aquellas características- explicó él- los aurores y todo el departamento se estuvo movilizando...

¡Asaltantes muggles?! ¡¿Dann?!- preguntó Marlene sin poder creérselo- ¡No..! ¡Es una confabulación! ¡Están contra nosotros...se enteraron...porque tienen Infiltrados entre sus filas..! Si!

Marlene- le sostuvo Ben- Calma.-...ya pasó...

¡Pero tienen que investigar...! ¡Averiguar quien lo asesinó!- gritó- Fueron alguno de esos mortifagos...Lo fueron!

Ya cerraron el caso, Marlene- dijo Ben- y...Mañana, tus amigos estarán en ...en la despedida de Dann. Tienes que descansar.

¿Despedida? ¡Pero si él no murió! Ese no era mi hermano! ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¿Dónde están todos? ¡Tenemos que investigar y ver dónde tienen a Dann! ¿Dónde están, Ben?

Marlene, descansa.

¡No voy a descansar! ¡Tienes que seguir con los espías para averiguar dónde están! ¡Black tiene que seguir en Hogwarts, Emmeline en Hogsmeade, James en el Ministerio! ¡Dumbledore tiene que saber!

Linda, no hay más- dijo Ben mirándola de forma extraña- mira, debes descansar...Dumbledore decidió...que todos se fueran mañana...hacia sus lugares y hogares y no volvieran más. Todo se acabó.

Marlene no pudo soportarlo más.

Y se desmayó.

Y bien, acá se termina el cap. Espero haya sido de su completo agrado, y por supuesto, espero todos sus comentarios y sus sugerencias…

Para este fic. Personalmente, se me ocurre el pedir que un lector (un solo lector) plantee una pregunta sobre algo que pasó durante la primera guerra y alguna sugerencia para contestarla, por ejemplo….no, mejor no doy ejemplos, pero a la pregunta que conteste con el fic, lo estaré dedicando aquí, y también en ¡crucio! El blog. Que les parece..?

Muchos besos, besitos para todos!

Rose


End file.
